Crimson Tears
by Zero27
Summary: After Mushin dies Miroku is thrown through and emotional roller coaster. With a new guardian who doesn't want him and a new school from hell. Things seemed to be getting worse and Miroku is pushed over the edge and ends up cutting himself and not being ab
1. Painful Rememberance

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors note~ Miroku's guardian Mushin dies and he finds himself utterly alone in the world. He moves to a new city and tries to make a clean break. Unfortunately, Miroku's pain and frustration is pushed over the edge and he begins slitting his wrists. He believes nobody really cares for him and it shouldn't matter at all, that is until Sango gets involved.  
  
Crimson Tears  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Miroku stood silently over his parent's graves. It had been 12 years after they had passed away on this day and now laying next to them was Mushin. A light breeze blew on the peaceful hillside. Miroku's bangs brushed in front of his face hiding his tears. He took a deep breath trying to keep him from crying. He bent down and placed flowers over his parent's and Mushin's graves. Miroku stared quietly at his loved ones graves, a great feeling of grief and frustration over took him. Miroku struggled to form words in his mouth. "I'm sorry things turned out this way. None of you deserved to die the way you did."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku sat happily in his car seat with a huge grin on his face. "It's my birthday today and I'm five whole years old. That's this many!" Miroku held up his hand and showed it to his mother who was sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
She nodded happily to her son. "Yes, I know Miroku, daddy and I are taking you somewhere special today."  
  
Miroku's eyes shined brightly filled with glee. "Really!" The excitement in the young boy's voice was evident. Miroku's mother nodded happily to him. "Really, really. It's your 5th birthday after all. You're a big boy now."  
  
Miroku laughed happily. "Thanks mommy, thanks daddy. I love." Miroku's words were cut short by a bone screeching crash. Miroku could here the screams of his mother and father. He watched in horror as the windshield shattered and glass flew everywhere. Blood was everywhere; Miroku was covered in the dark sticky liquid. He looked down at his hands; they were covered in blood. Not his blood, but his parent's blood. Tears were streaming down Miroku's face. His voice quivered in fear. "Mommy? Daddy? Are you alright?"  
  
His parents didn't answer; they both had died immediately after the crash.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" The young boy burst into tears and everything went black. Miroku opened his eyes wearily; he wasn't in the car any more. He was now riding in an ambulance. He looked up at a man in the white outfit sitting next to him. "Where are my mommy and daddy?"  
  
The man bit down on his lip hard. He looked at the boy with a great deal of pity. "I'm sorry, they didn't make it. You'll never see your mommy and daddy again."  
  
The words didn't seem to comprehend in Miroku's mind. His stuttered his speech. "W. Why?"  
  
A small tear ran down the man's cheek. He bent down and gave the kid a small hug. "I'm so sorry kid, they're dead, and they're not coming back."  
  
"Dead?" Miroku struggled with the word. He quickly burst into another sob. The tears were flowing like a never-ending river. 'Mommy. Daddy. Why?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku sat quietly at his desk. He was concentrating on his math homework. He bit down on hard on his pencil, biting of the eraser. "Damnit! I hate math!"  
  
The doorbell sounded and an annoying ring rang out through the house. Miroku groaned and got up. He walked slowly over to the front door and turned the knob. "Who is it?" Miroku was immediately taken back. He looked at the woman standing before him in a police officers' uniform. He eyed her wearily. "Can I help you?"  
  
The woman nodded. "Yes, are you Miroku Hatsaharu?"  
  
Miroku nodded quickly. "Yes, that's me."  
  
The woman grimaced. "I'm very sorry, I have some bad news regarding your guardian, Mushin Mimura."  
  
Miroku's eyes stared down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with the officer. "What sort of bad news?"  
  
The officers looked sadly at Miroku. "As of today your guardian has now deceased. He was walking down the street and a car that had been speeding didn't see him and hit him head on. He died immediately at the scene and suffered severe head trauma. I'm very sorry."  
  
Miroku merely nodded and closed the door. He sprinted up to his room and slammed the door tightly behind him. He jumped on his bed and covered his head over a pillow, crying silently to himself. "Why? Why did this have to happen? It just isn't fair." Miroku sat up and punched his fist into the wall, nearly putting a hole into it. "It just isn't fair." Miroku held his throbbing hand and crouched down into a corner. Holding himself tightly in his arms and gently crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku gripped his hand tightly to the side. 'It was on this day I lost my parents and a week ago when I had lost Mushin. Strange how my birthday marks such bad memories for me.' Miroku's face turned deathly serious as he stared deeply at the graves. "I promise, I'll make you all proud of me. Today's my 17th birthday; I'm nearly a man now. Like a man I'll take responsibility for everything that happens from now on. I'll loose my fear and doubt and make it through this. You'll see, I'm not that hopeless kid everyone thinks I' am." Miroku turned his back to the graves and began walking down the hillside. "Good bye Mother. Good-bye father, and good-bye Mushin. I promise I'll visit you all again soon." A man standing next to a blue car became visible. Miroku grimaced. 'He looks angry, I must have taken too long.'  
  
"Hurry it up! I've got to get you to school yet." A tall man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and goatee stood impatiently tapping his fingers on the hood of the car.  
  
Miroku nodded and ran to the car. "I'm sorry that took so long. I sort of got lost in thought."  
  
The man sighed and nodded. "Yeah, it's alright. I just don't want you to be late for your first day at your new school. So, get in the car and let's go."  
  
Miroku opened the door and got in. He buckled his seatbelt and prepared himself for the drive ahead. He looked out the window as the peaceful hillside began to vanish from view.  
  
"Listen Miroku, I know this must be hard on you and all but don't worry things will work out. Besides, I think you're going to like your new school."  
  
"Maybe. Miroku turned to the man driving. "Uh, Mr. Kenada? What sort of school is it exactly?"  
  
"Miroku, you can call me Kenji. The school is called Kangaku High. (a/n kangaku means encouragement of learning. It was the best I could do.) It's an average high school nothing unusual about it."  
  
"I see, I take it that means I'll have to wear one of those ugly school uniforms."  
  
Kenji looked at Miroku sternly. "Miroku, we've already been over this. I know you don't like the uniforms, because they look too "preppy" but you just have to deal with it."  
  
Miroku grumbled something and turned to look out the window again. 'Maybe I'll be lucky and there will be some punks there. They can't all be preps. Can they?'  
  
The car came to an abrupt stop. "Well, we're here. I'm not going to go in with you I've got to be somewhere. Good luck on your first day, and try not to scare all your teachers right away, please."  
  
Miroku shut the car door and smiled back at Kenji. "I can't make any promises. I'll see ya later."  
  
"Sayonara Miroku, and good luck." Kenji peeled out of the parking lot and down the street.  
  
Miroku shook his head and entered the school building. The magnitude of the building was fairly large and had a large amount of hallways. 'Great, this place wont be too hard to get lost in.' Miroku noticed a woman standing at a small table in the entrance and walked over to her. "Excuse me miss, where is the main office?"  
  
The woman who was reading the paper pointed down a long hallway. "Go down this hallway all the way to the end and it should be the room to your right."  
  
"Arigato." Miroku departed from the woman and began walking down the long hallway. After about five minutes of walking Miroku was beginning to get annoyed. 'Man, how much further is it?' Miroku's face brightened up a bit. To his right was the main office. He walked in and waited patiently in front of the secretary who was jabbering on the phone.  
  
The secretary noticed him and gave him that 'I'll be done in a second glance.'  
  
Miroku sighed and tapped his foot on the floor. Five minutes had passed and the woman still wasn't off the phone. Miroku gritted his teeth. 'Will this bitch ever get off the phone, so I can get to my first class?'  
  
The woman noticed Miroku's anxiety and quickly finished her conversation with the other line. "Sorry about that. What can I help you with?"  
  
"I'm a new student here, Miroku Hatsaharu." Miroku squirmed as he stood upright in front of the woman. He was starting to get extremely antsy.  
  
"Well Mr. Hatsaharu, I have your class schedule and a map of the school for you." The secretary handed him his things with a sweet smile. "Have a good first day here at Kangaku High."  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "Oh ya, I'm sure I will." He exited the door and headed to his first class. He quickly scrolled down his schedule. 'Okay, lets see here, I have math first with Mr. Kawada. Great, just great, I just love math.' Miroku took a quick glance at his map and headed for his first class. 'It's ironic how my first class is the class I despise the most. I wonder what sort of people I'll meet.' Miroku continued is long walk looking around at all the classrooms that all seemed to look the same. 'God, I have a feeling it's going to be a long day.' Miroku trudged on and eventually found his first class. He stood at the doorway and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." Miroku turned the knob and entered the classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's all she wrote for the first chapter. It's not too long but I didn't want to have a whole lot in the first chapter. I promise my next updates will be longer. I'll try updating as much and as often as possible. Sometimes that means a few days and other times that means almost a week. It all sort of depends. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it was sort of meant to give you some background information for the story. Can't wait to get some good reviews from you people. Thanks to any one and everyone who reviews!  
  
Next chapter, Miroku meets some interesting classmates and all ready starts raising hell. Expect the update to be around Friday or so.  
  
That's all for now,  
  
Zero. 


	2. Miroku, an enigma wrapped in a mystery

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors note~ I started feeling really cruddy and had the sudden urge to write. I do my best writing when I'm emotional out of it. Well, here's the 2nd chapter, I hope you guys will like it as much as the first. And a big thanks to all my reviewers I had.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Miroku entered the classroom and everything just seemed to stop. Twenty or more pairs of eyes were staring at him. All just screaming, who the hell is this freak. Miroku couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He hadn't gotten his school uniform yet, and the clothes he was wearing didn't exactly help him fit in with his new piers. He was wearing a pair of black baggy pants that dragged to the ground, a long silver chain, several pairs of studs, and a black t-shirt with the lettering, I always talk to TV. when the refrigerator is angry at me.  
  
The teacher took one glance at him and shook his head. "I take it you're the new student."  
  
"Heh." Miroku crossed his arms defiantly. "Yeah, I would think that's pretty obvious."  
  
The class didn't say anything; they were too busy gaping over what he was wearing not to mention what he had just said.  
  
The teacher grumbled something under his breath and turned his attention back to the troublesome student. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"  
  
Miroku sighed and nodded. "My name is Miroku Hatsaharu. There, I introduced myself. Miroku turned to take his seat but his plans were quickly thwarted.  
  
Mr. Kawada held out his arm preventing Miroku from taking a seat. "Not so fast Mr. Hatsaharu. Tell us more about yourself, you were pretty vague."  
  
Miroku groaned silently. "What does everyone want to know about me?"  
  
A young woman with jet-black hair immediately raised her hand waving it about. "Oh, me! Me!" (A/n in case you can't tell this is Kagome.)  
  
Miroku couldn't help but smile pathetically at the girl. 'What a spaz.' Miroku chuckled quietly to himself. "You, spaz girl, what's your question?"  
  
Kagome pointed to herself and blinked her eyes. "Me?"  
  
Miroku twitched his eyebrows. He was beginning to get extremely annoyed with this idiot. "Yes, you, what's your question?"  
  
"What's your family like?"  
  
Miroku's face lost its happiness and seemed to go deep into thought. "I lost both my mother and father when I was five years old today, and my previous guardian Mushin died about a week ago."  
  
The whole room became silent, and nobody spoke or even moved. Not even Kagome nervously twitched as she usually does. A lot of people just shot Miroku that old pity glance.  
  
Miroku just shrugged it off and took his seat next to what appeared to be a hardcore punk like himself. He had long silver hair and a well-sculpted body. His uniform could be described in two words, well decorated. He had bullet casings going down both his sleeves, all the buttons ripped of his shirt, and a clearly visible black undershirt with the anarchy logo in red lettering. His pant legs were ripped off just below his knees and small silver studs went down the pant legs. Miroku took one look at the punk and smiled. "Nice outfit."  
  
Inuyasha grinned evilly at the noob. 'This guy may lighten things up a bit around here.' "Say Miroku."  
  
Miroku turned to the silver haired bad boy. "Yeah?"  
  
"Am I right to assume you're not big on authority"  
  
Miroku grinned. "Not particularly, no."  
  
"Good, good. I could use a little help raising some hell around here. By the way my name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha extended his hand out to Miroku's.  
  
Miroku grasped the hand tightly. "Nice to meet you Inuyasha, I think you and I are going to get along fine."  
  
Sango silently watched the two newfound friends from the front row. Her eyes were glued to Miroku. 'That boy, he's so mysterious. "I lost both my mother and father when I was five years old today, and my previous guardian Mushin died about a week ago." The way he said that, he just seemed to calm and unaffected. What sort of person is he?'  
  
The teacher slammed his fist on Sango's desk. "Ms. Okumen, please try to pay attention to my lesson instead of staring at our new student."  
  
Sango's face turned a deep red. She nodded quickly and the infuriated teacher had gone back to his lesson. Sango stared down at her books trying to hide her embarrassment. 'Man; now that weird transfer student probably thinks I like him or something. But it's strange. I just can't stop thinking about him.' Sango shook her head wildly. 'Get it together Sango.'  
  
Miroku's eyes wandered over to the young woman that was staring at him before. He studied her features with great intent. She had dark brown eyes, an amazing figure, and long dark brown hair. 'I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that action. That girl is gorgeous.'  
  
"Mr. Hatsaharu"  
  
Miroku was totally into staring down Sango and didn't even notice the teacher yelling at him. 'I wonder what sort of person she is.'  
  
"Mr. Hatsaharu!" Mr. Kawada angrily shook Miroku. "Pay attention, baka!"  
  
Miroku still didn't notice the teacher shaking him vigorously. He was literally transfixed on Sango.  
  
Mr. Kawada nearly exploded on Miroku. He picked up Miroku's math book and slammed it over Miroku's head.  
  
Miroku blinked a few times and looked around the classroom. All his classmates were giggling at him. Miroku was totally unaware of what just happened and didn't know how to really react. "Ouch."  
  
Mr. Kawada's face -_-; "Is that all you have to say for yourself!?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "No. But I would like to know why I got hit in the head with my math book."  
  
The teacher shook his head and walked off. 'That kid must be on some sort of drugs. Never in my life have I ever seen someone so completely unaware of their surroundings. It was like he was unconscious. This kid is really starting to freak me out.'  
  
Miroku's hand shot up in the air. "Wait a minute! You still didn't answer my question!"  
  
"Shut up and pay attention and I wont have to hit you again."  
  
Miroku grew angrier by the second and stood up from his seat. "No! Answer my question first!"  
  
Mr. Kawada along with the rest of the class were stunned by Miroku's persistence.  
  
Inuyasha stared at his strange friend. 'Man. What's with this guy. Why doesn't he just give it up.' Inuyasha tugged on Miroku's arm motioning for him to sit down. "Come on man, he's not worth it."  
  
Miroku ignored his friend's wise advice and stood there still staring at the teacher. "Please answer my question."  
  
"That's it! Out of my classroom, now! I can't take your idiocy another minute." Mr. Kawada pointed Miroku to the door.  
  
"Yeah fine, I'll go. But first answer my question."  
  
Mr. Kawada walked over to Miroku and landed a hard blow to his face. "Follow my directions immediately or you'll end up being suspended."  
  
Miroku sneered at the teacher and cracked his knuckles. "Bad answer." Miroku got up out of his seat grabbing his things and walked out of the classroom.  
  
Miroku sat quietly outside the classroom rubbing his hand on his head. 'Damn, he hits pretty hard. Guess it wasn't a good idea to make such a scene. Ah well, at least I didn't let that guy get the best of me.'  
  
Sango smiled a bit at Miroku's stupidity. 'What an idiot! I can't believe he did that, even though it was pretty funny. No one has ever challenged Mr. Kawada like that. I'm gonna assume there's more to this guy than what he seems.' Sango turned her focus back to math.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at the door in dismay. 'What was that idiot doing? This guy is a strange one, but he's definitely got guts I'll give him that.'  
  
Kagome sat there laughing her ass off. "Man that kid cracks me up! What a freak!"  
  
Sango turned to her friend and tried to get her to stop laughing. "You're going to end up in the hallway too if you keep this up."  
  
Mr. Kawada stood behind Sango with an angry glare on his face. "Well, since you like socializing so much Ms. Okumen you can socialize with Mr. Hatsaharu in the hall."  
  
Sango sighed and gathered up her things and reluctantly walked out the door. Sitting there in the hallway sleeping was Miroku. Sango smiled and sat down next to him.  
  
Miroku sensed Sango's presence and opened his eyes. "Hey, you get in trouble too?"  
  
Sango mumbled something about her friend being a dumbass. "Not intentionally, my friend got me into trouble. Unlike you, I wasn't acting like an idiot."  
  
Miroku looked at her somewhat perplexed. "Is it stupid to stand up for yourself?"  
  
Sango stared at him curiously. "No. But what you said to Mr. Kawada was extremely stupid. He's not exactly the friendliest guy in the world."  
  
Miroku gripped a tight fist. "I know that he's an asshole but I don't really care. I'm not going to just lie down for a guy like that. I have the right to know what I did wrong." Miroku turned to Sango and looked straight into her eyes. "Don't ever be afraid to stand up for yourself. If you don't do it for yourself who is going to do it for you?"  
  
A light blush came to Sango's face. She turned her face away from Miroku's eyes and looked back down at the ground.  
  
Miroku's face lightened a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel so uncomfortable."  
  
Sango struggled to find the right words to say to him. "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable. It's just."  
  
Miroku lifted Sanog's chin up to face him. "Just what?"  
  
Sango was almost breathless. 'Those eyes of his. There's something about those eyes.' "You're just so strange."  
  
Miroku's face seemed slightly hurt but didn't show it much. "I see."  
  
Sango moved a little closer to Miroku her hand brushed up on top of his. "I didn't mean it like that. You just seem like sort of an enigma. It's hard to figure you out."  
  
Miroku noticed Sango's hand on his and smiled. He stood up and extended his hand down to her. "There's nothing more to me than what you see."  
  
Sango was hesitant to take Miroku's hand. She reached out for it but pulled back. 'No I can't. I don't want to get involved with him.'  
  
"No? Okay then, maybe I'll see you later." Miroku turned around and began to walk off leaving Sango sitting by herself in the hallway. Sango got up and instinctively ran after him. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Wait Miroku. Where are you planning on going?"  
  
"Not sure exactly but it beats sitting around in the halls. You want to come with me?" Miroku smiled seductively at her.  
  
Sango shook her head. 'I want to but I shouldn't. This guy sounds like a lot of trouble.' "I'm sorry Miroku, but I've gotten into enough trouble today."  
  
Miroku shrugged. "Fair enough. I'll be seeing ya then."  
  
Sango grabbed his hand quickly. "By the way, my name is Sango. Sango Okumen."  
  
Miroku nodded and walked off. "Sango Okumen, I wont soon forget that name.'  
  
Sango watched as Miroku walked away. The bell rang and a sea of people quickly swallowed her up. 'Miroku Hatsaharu. What are you hiding, really?'  
  
Inuyasha darted out of his math class and began his frantic search for Miroku. 'Now where did that idiot go?' Inuyasha's eyes brightened. He noticed his friend way at the end of the hallway. He bolted full speed down the hallway running into several people and finally jumping on top of his friend tackling him down to the ground. "Hey baka! I was looking for you after class!"  
  
Miroku slid out from under Inuyasha and looked up at him. "What for?"  
  
Inuyasha extended a hand down to his friend. "Just wanted to see if you were interested in having a little fun."  
  
Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's hand and hoisted himself up. "What sort of fun?"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and grinned. "The kind that you're not suppose to have."  
  
"I see. I'm in!"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. "Good, glad to hear it." Inuyasha threw his arm over Miroku's shoulder and walked with him to next period. "So here's what we do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lunchroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku stared in awe at the strange glob of green food that was wiggling about on his trey. "Uh Inuyasha, what the hell is this stuff?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at it for a moment and shrugged. "Not sure, but I wouldn't try eating it. My policy is anything that moves on its own I shouldn't eat."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Good policy." A small smile crept unto Miroku's face as he looked around the table. "Who here will pay me to eat this green shit?" Miroku was instantly bombarded with offers of cash to eat the strange food. "Okay, $20 it is then." (a/n this is taking place in Japan but I have no idea how much that would be in yen so bare with me.) Miroku took a deep breath and guzzled down the strange food not leaving any trace of it.  
  
Everyone gathered around the table to see his reaction. They stood there staring wide-eyed at him.  
  
Miroku cupped his hand over his mouth trying to keep himself from puking. He grabbed a bottle of water from another student's trey and drank the whole thing within a matter of seconds. "Okay, where in the hell is my twenty!?"  
  
The whole table burst out in laughter and went back to their own meal.  
  
Miroku searched around frantically for the kid who was going to pay him $20 for eating that green crap. "No seriously! Where in the hell is my twenty!?"  
  
Nobody said anything to him and continued eating as if they didn't hear anything.  
  
Miroku picked up a glob of what looked to be meat pudding and threw it in another kids face. The glob of food slid down the kids face and he nearly exploded. He grabbed a piece of rancid fruit and threw it at Miroku missing him completely and hitting Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked up his trey and walked over to the kid. "You are so dead!" He stood up and smashed the trey of food over his head. "There, that'll teach ya!"  
  
Miroku got up and smiled looking at Inuyasha. "FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
Within a matter of seconds the cafeteria was turned into a war zone. Food was being flung everywhere. The students were covered from head to toe in nasty inedible crap mistaken for food. Nobody remained unscathed the war seemed like it would never end, that is until the principal came in.  
  
Miroku flung his chicken potpie over at Kagome. She quickly ducked and the potpie ended up hitting the principal right in the face. The room suddenly became extremely quiet. Miroku widened his eyes in complete shock. 'Oh shit!' The potpie slid of the principal's face revealing his infuriated look.  
  
Inuyasha noticed his friend's awful predicament and decided to help him out. He picked up a glob of mash potatoes that was moving about on the floor and hit the principal smack dab in the face. Inuyasha turned to his friend and smiled. "Don't say I never did anything for you."  
  
The principal whipped the disgusting food off of his face and pointed to Inuyasha and Miroku. His face was bright red like a tomato and his veins were popping out of his neck. "YOU TWO! IN MY OFFICE, NOW!"  
  
The two friends walked out of the cafeteria together closing the door behind them. The room erupted in laughter. Never had there being such an amazing food fight.  
  
Sango looked around at the mess Miroku and Inuyasha had caused. She shook her head in dismay. "Those two are in for it now."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but they didn't seem to care too much. Besides, don't tell me you didn't just enjoy that.  
  
"No, I did. I'm just wondering what's going to happen to our two favorite bad boys." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Principals Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What in the hell were you two thinking! Never in my life have I seen such insolate behavior. You will be severely punished!" The principal eyed the two of them carefully.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Sorry Mr. Sasaki but I couldn't help myself. You know how I like to have fun here at school."  
  
"Don't even start with me Mr. Futeki. (a/n futeki stands for daring in Japanese.) And as for you Mr. Hatsaharu what's your reason for doing this?"  
  
"No real reason, I just wanted to have a little fun. This place is a real downer."  
  
Inuyasha smacked his hand up against his forehead. 'Why do I just think my friend has gotten us into even deeper trouble?'  
  
"So it's fun you want. Well you and Mr. Futeki can have tons of fun cleaning up the cafeteria."  
  
Miroku groaned. "That doesn't sound very fun."  
  
"Out! Out of my office! Both of you get out, now!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked out the door and headed back to the cafeteria. They walked in and noticed the full extent of their mess they had made with all the students now all cleared out.  
  
Inuyasha turned to his friend and smiled. "Do you think we over did it just a bit?"  
  
Miroku looked up at the ceiling as pieces of food dripped down unto the floor. "Maybe just a little."  
  
Inuyasha picked up a broom that was sitting there waiting for the two of them and began making a big pile of the disregarded pieces of food. "I don't exactly love the idea of cleaning this whole mess up, Miroku."  
  
Miroku stopped sweeping and put down his broom. "Neither do I buddy, neither do I."  
  
"Then what do you say we ditch this place and leave all the fun for the janitors?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. But then what are we going to do next?"  
  
"I'm thinking death and destruction."  
  
Miroku looked at his friend sorely. "Inuyasha."  
  
"Ok, ok. Maybe not death but definitely destruction."  
  
Miroku rubbed his chin. He was definitely curious. "Tell me more."  
  
Inuyasha pulled out a small handful of cherry bombs from his pocket. "They just installed some new staff bathrooms. What do you say we break them in?"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "Alright, it beats the hell out of cleaning anyway. So where are they?"  
  
A wide smile came to Inuyasha's face. "Perfect. That's just the kind of answer I like to hear. Come on I'll take you to them."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku left the cafeteria and headed down to science hall. Both of them filled with wild eyes of what was going to go down.  
  
Sango stared blissfully at the door her thoughts crept back to Miroku and the massive food fight. 'I wonder what ended up happening to him? The principal looked pretty ticked.'  
  
Kagome poked her friend in the back. "Hey, Sango? What's up? You're not even trying to pay attention to the science lecture."  
  
"I know Kagome, it's just that something is on my mind."  
  
Kagome smiled evilly much like Inuyasha. "Are you sure it's not someone?"  
  
Sango mumbled something under breath about her shutting the hell up. She turned back around and tried to focus on the science lecture Mr. Unzari was giving. Her thoughts quickly wandered back to Miroku. However, it wasn't long lived her peaceful thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud explosion.  
  
"What the hell!" Mr. Unzari turned his attention over from his boring lecture to the commotion taking place in the hall. "It sounded like an explosion. Everyone stay calm I'm going to go check things out."  
  
Kagome let out a small chuckle. "Don't even bother Mr. Unzari it's probably just Inuyasha and Miroku causing trouble."  
  
"What!? Again!? I thought after the food fight incident they would have learned their lesson."  
  
Sango shook her head. "No, Kagome is right. Those two are complete idiots this has their prints written all over it."  
  
Mr. Unzari left the classroom and ran outside. He could immediately feel water beneath his feet. He looked over to the staff bathroom water was gushing out from under the door. "That's it! Those two are so dead!" Mr. Unzari walked into the bathroom and caught Miroku and Inuyasha in the act of placing cherry bombs into the toilets. "You two get out of here right now and meet me in the hallway."  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha complied without any fuss and sat silently in the hallway waiting for Mr. Unzari. Miroku sat quietly tapping his hand on the floor impatiently. Inuyasha sat in his most defiant pose glaring at the door waiting for Mr. Unzari to come back out and yell at them.  
  
Mr. Unzari came out shaking his head. "What were you two thinking? Why in the hell did you do that to the staff bathrooms?"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "It was fun. This place is really depressing I just wanted to lighten things up."  
  
Mr. Unzari turned his attention over to Inuyasha. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? What the hell do you mean?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Mr. Unzari. "I don't have anything to say for myself. I did it because I wanted to. I don't have any regrets."  
  
"I see, boys come with me."  
  
The two boys got up and followed Mr. Unzari down a long corridor into a small office that read "Counseling."  
  
Miroku stared blankly at the sign cursing under his breath over and over again. 'I'm really fucked now.'  
  
Inuyasha growled at the sight of the counseling office. "What did you bring us here for?"  
  
"Counseling. You two are obviously emotionally upset and need some counseling."  
  
Miroku backed away from the office. "I think I'll pass but thanks any way." Miroku waved good bye to teacher. Inuyasha followed closely behind his friend.  
  
"Not so fast, this isn't optional. You two must attend counseling. You have to get your behavior under control. Now go."  
  
The two boys shuffled into the counseling office and waited silently to be called in.  
  
Miroku had the song Glass War stuck in his head and was singing it over and over again in his mind.  
  
Inuyasha was dozing on and off. He tried his best to keep himself from falling asleep but it wasn't working too well. 'Man, I don't want to talk with a counselor. Maybe I went a little too far this time.' Inuyasha looked over at his friend who was blissfully happy. 'Poor Miroku, he doesn't know what the counselors are like here. It's going to be even worse since he's new. I shouldn't have gotten him so involved in this. I just wanted a good friend have fun with but maybe Miroku wasn't the right choice.' Miroku was still smiling and singing Glass War. 'That idiot. He's so unaware, so innocent.'  
  
The secretary sneaked out from behind her desk and looked at the two boys. "Miroku, Inuyasha, the counselor will see you two now."  
  
Miroku stood up and followed the secretary to the other room. Inuyasha followed close behind dragging his feet slowly. 'Great, now I have to go talk to some idiot counselor. Today's really not my day.'  
  
The two boys entered the room and stood silently at the door way.  
  
The counselor smiled at them and motioned for them to sit down. "Please take a seat. Make yourselves comfortable, you may be here for a while."  
  
Miroku grimaced and sat down his eyes seemed cold and emotionless as he stared at the counselor.  
  
Inuyasha didn't sit down. He just stood there staring at the counselor with a scowl on his face. "I ain't sitting down and I ain't going to talk with no counselor."  
  
"Maybe we should have a talk with you parents then."  
  
Inuyasha growled and sat down. "Fine, you win." Inuyasha reluctantly sat down and glared at the counselor.  
  
"Let's begin, shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note~ This was like a huge update and I really didn't expect to write this much. I almost wrote 4 more pages but resisted the urge. I hope you like this chapter, I know I don't have any real fluff with Sango and Miroku yet but everything will come soon. I'm just building things up here. Hope you still enjoyed the chapter though. Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Inu-shounen~ Wanted more, and I gave you more.  
  
Missy-bee~ I don't plan on adding Kikyo to the story. I'm planning on keeping it between Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. I don't like having the other characters. It's too much work to fit them into the story.  
  
Rain angst~ Glad you love it!  
  
Fanfictiongeek36~ hope this is long enough to keep you satisfied till my next update.  
  
Rissi-sama~ This chapter is more just meeting people and stuff but the dramatics will all start in the next chapter.  
  
Sammi~ I know what you mean. There are too few good Sango/Miroku fics. But there definitely are some good ones out there.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers I had for the first chapter. I loved reading your reviews! You're all great! Thanks!  
  
Next chapter ~ Miroku and Inuyasha get a rough time with the counselor. Something goes seriously wrong when Miroku is talked to individually with the counselor. This is the beginning of where all the trouble begins to start.  
  
Oh and just a few shout outs to some authors my reviewers should definitely check out. Inu-shounen, Rissi-sama, Sweet-Chaos, and Aamalie.  
  
Adios for now!  
  
Zero. 


	3. Outburst

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors note~ I got a good number of reviews for chapter 2 so I decided to update a lot and soon. I hope this chapter will please you people. Also I've been getting a number of reviews with concerns of Miroku being to out of character. There is a reason for it; I know Miroku well enough to know how he should be acting. Just trust me and be patient. All will be revealed later.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The counselor held her hand out to Miroku to shake it and smiled sweetly at him. "By the way my name is Ms. Kakashi."  
  
Miroku noticed her hand but didn't respond. He simply nodded and stared back off into space. 'I can tell this is going to be long and pointless already. Great just great.'  
  
Inuyasha continued giving the death glare to the counselor. 'No way is she going to get the best of me, or Miroku. I wont let it happen.'  
  
Ms. Kakashi noticed the friendliness level of the boys and drew her hand away from Miroku. "Okay boys, lets just get down to business. I'll make this quick and painless if you work with me."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Keh. I'm not talking to no damn counselor."  
  
Miroku continued to stare off into space. His eyes seemed glossy and out of reach and his expression just seemed to be emotionless. It was like he was staring right through the counselor's gaze.  
  
She let out a small sigh. "I can see you two aren't going to cooperate with me. It's a shame how you're not taking advantage of the situation. I don't want to have to call your parents in here but if I must I will."  
  
Miroku cringed at the word "parents." He turned his attention back the to the counselor. "My parents are dead."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his friend sadly. 'Damnit Miroku! Why did you go and say that? Now she knows there's something up with you. You idiot!' "Don't mind my friend he's just joking around." Inuyasha threw a cold stare at his friend. "Please don't call our parents, we'll cooperate."  
  
The counselor carefully pondered Inuyasha's words. "I see. Alright then, Miroku wait outside for a little while and after I'm done with Inuyasha I'll send you in."  
  
Miroku nodded and complied. He got up and headed out the door. Halfway outside he smiled to his buddy and waved goodbye. "Good luck." Miroku shut the door tightly behind him and waited patiently in a chair outside the room.  
  
"Now then Inuyasha, why did you start that fight in the cafeteria and blow up the staff bathroom?"  
  
"Like I told the principal and the science teacher, I don't have a real reason. I just wanted to do it. It was fun and I enjoyed myself."  
  
"So you get fun out of causing trouble?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Pretty much."  
  
"You know what I think, Inuyasha? I think deep down you really just want attention and this is way of getting it. And I don't mean just your troublesome ways, but your whole defiant act, the clothes the attitude all of it. I think it's all just an act."  
  
Inuyasha let out a small chuckle. "For someone who knows nothing about me you sure think you know a lot. You know what I think? I think you're some impatient bitch who doesn't like to be wrong and thinks that she's knows everything." Inuyasha stood up and stared coldly at the counselor. "You don't know anything about me so don't act like you do."  
  
The counselor let out a long drawn out sigh. "I see I'm not going to get anywhere with you Inuyasha. You don't want to be helped and that's obvious. You can leave now."  
  
"Gladly." Inuyasha got up and walked out the door slamming it behind him. 'Stupid bitch, she should know better than try to get me to talk.' Inuyasha looked over at his impatient friend who was sitting on the chair singing a song to himself. 'I just hope Miroku fairs as well.' Inuyasha walked up to his friend and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, it's your turn bud."  
  
"That didn't take long." Miroku looked at his friend coolly. "I'll be back in a while." Miroku got up and walked back into the room.  
  
Inuyasha sat down and let out a small huff. 'You better be back soon.'  
  
Miroku sat down and watched as the counselor looked over his file carefully at her desk. 'Great, she's been doing her homework on me.'  
  
"Ah Miroku." She placed the file on her desk. "I was just taking a look at your file. Sounds like a lot of bad things have happened to you."  
  
Miroku looked at the file and back up at the counselor. 'What's she planning?' "I guess you could say that."  
  
"It said in your file that today is your birthday." The counselor waited patiently for Miroku's reaction.  
  
Miroku's face seemed to sadden a little bit. His grin was gone and his eyes seemed far off back into space. "Yes, it is."  
  
"It's also the day your parents died. It's interesting how what should be a happy day for you is really a grim reminder of another year without your parents."  
  
Miroku gritted his teeth. "What's your point?"  
  
"My point is I could see how you could act this way, at least on this particular day. Is this just your way of taking out your pain and frustration? Is this how you deal with your emotions?"  
  
Miroku stared sorely at the counselor. 'Now she's really starting to piss me off.' "Listen, I deal with my emotions just fine. I want to enjoy life and have fun. I might have been taking the cherry bomb thing a little too far but regardless I did enjoy myself."  
  
"Is that how you make yourself happy? Frustrating others like how you are frustrated with your parents and now your previous guardian's death."  
  
Miroku was beginning to get exceedingly more uncomfortable and moved around in his chair for a while. "I'm not trying to frustrate anyone and it's wrong of you to just assume things about people."  
  
The counselor noticed Miroku growing more and more uncomfortable and smiled. 'Yes, I'm starting to get to him.' "Were you always this bold Miroku?" The counselor looked through his file again. "Your previous school records don't have anything on you about being this much of a troublemaker." She looked back up from the file at Miroku. "The only thing you were ever sent down to the office for was for perverted actions. Why all of the sudden are you acting so different? What's your real reason for acting this way?"  
  
Miroku didn't answer.  
  
"I think you're still hurting about your parent's deaths and with your guardians death on top of it you couldn't take it anymore. I think you're acting differently now because you're no longer happy. You're unhappy and this is your way of acting out."  
  
Miroku bit down hard on his lip blood dripped down from his lower lip and slid down his face. 'That bitch, she has no right to judge me and tell me how I' am. I hate her; she's just like everyone else.'  
  
The counselor noticed the blood coming from Miroku's mouth and became immediately concerned. "Miroku, are you alright?" She reached her hand trying to wipe away the blood.  
  
Miroku pulled away and jumped out of the seat. "Don't you dare touch me!" He picked up the chair and slammed it against the wall. All his anger and all his rage was coming out of him. Miroku took a deep breath trying to realize what he had just done. He slumped down on one knee his arms were covering up his face. 'I wont let her see my tears. I'm strong, I don't need anyone they'll just leave me again.'  
  
The counselor looked over at the smashed chair and back at the young man sitting on the floor. 'Now I know there's something up with this kid.' She got up and touched Miroku's shoulder. "Miroku, you can't do this. You need to talk about your feelings."  
  
"I told you not to touch me!" Miroku got up and pushed her away. She stumbled to the floor and sat there for a moment shocked. Miroku got up and looked over the terrified counselor. He wiped away his tears and looked down at his hands and back at the counselor. 'What did I just do? What was that anger exploding inside of me?' Miroku was starting to shake violently and the world was spinning around him. "I. I need to go." Miroku turned around and ran out the door.  
  
"Miroku wait!" It was too late Miroku was out the door already.  
  
Miroku ran out of the room and rejoined his friend who was waiting for him patiently. "Inuyasha. I. There's. I have to go." Miroku left his friend staring at him utterly confused and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait, Miroku! What's wrong what happened!?" Inuyasha watched his friend run out the door and through the hallway. 'Man, what the hell is wrong with him?' Inuyasha noticed the counselor come storming out of her office.  
  
"Where did your friend go!?"  
  
Inuyasha pointed to the door. "He ran off. There was something seriously wrong with him. What did you say to him!?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. Somehow I set him off and he went ballistic and when I tried to help him he pushed me to the ground and ran off. I'm more concerned than ever for him. He's dangerous when he's upset."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "He's not dangerous! He's just confused right now and whatever you said really pissed him off. I'll go find him." Inuyasha got up and walked towards the door stopping and talking a second glance at the counselor. "Whatever you do you better not come near him again." Inuyasha stormed out the door and ran after Miroku.  
  
Miroku was booking down the hallway looking for the main entrance. His mind was racing and he was starting to get dizzy. Without warning he didn't watch where was going and slammed right into another student. Miroku collided with the other student and was thrown backwards hitting his head on the floor.  
  
Sango looked down at Miroku lying on the floor and rushed to his side. "Miroku are you alright? You slammed into me pretty hard."  
  
Miroku rubbed his head for a minute taking a moment to realize where he was. He got up and fell back down to the ground. He was still too dizzy to walk straight.  
  
Sango was stunned by Miroku's strange behavior and held unto him gently. She could feel his body shaking in her grasp. "Miroku there's something wrong with you. You need to go see the nurse. You're shaking really bad and there's a huge bump on your head."  
  
Miroku broke Sango's grasp and stood back up. "I need to go. I have to be alone for a little while."  
  
"No, Miroku. You need to go see the nurse immediately. You're really hurt, and you're starting to scare me." Sango clung unto Miroku's shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you there myself."  
  
"Stay away from me!" Miroku pushed Sango away from him. She fell to the floor with a light thud. Miroku started shaking more violently than before. He couldn't speak he was just frozen. "What did I just do? Sango. I'm. I'm sorry. I have to go." Miroku slowly backed away from her and ran down the hall.  
  
"No, Miroku wait!" Sango got up leaving her things scattered about the floor and ran after Miroku." 'What the hell is wrong with him? I have to find out, he needs help.'  
  
Miroku continued running down the hallway and finally made it to the main entrance. He started to run out of the door when the secretary suddenly stopped him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? You're not allowed to leave the school building yet young man!"  
  
Miroku was distracted by this sudden outburst and slid on the pavement just outside the door. Miroku touched his hand to his head and could feel a warm sticky liquid on his fingers. 'Blood.' Miroku rolled over on his side and took a deep breath. 'Damn it all.'  
  
Sango was close behind Miroku and was now just nearing the front entrance. She could see Miroku lying just outside the door. "Oh my god! Miroku!" She flung open the door and ran to his side. There was a gash on his forehead and his pants had ripped at his knees and were badly skinned. "Miroku what happened to you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I almost feel like I'm broken." Miroku sat up and looked hard into Sango's eyes. "I'm all messed up and I don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
"Miroku I'm sorry you're going through all those but I don't know what I can do to help you."  
  
Miroku sat up and walked over to a bench sitting outside. He sat down and wiped the blood off of his forehead.  
  
Sango followed Miroku over to the bench and sat down a small distance away from him. She turned to him and examined his wound. "You really should get that looked at. It's pretty bad."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "No, I can't go back there. I can't face that damn counselor or anyone."  
  
Sango bit her lip gently. "Still, you need to do something for yourself. Even if it's not serious you should have it looked at and treated."  
  
Miroku smiled at this. "You remind me of my mother. She would always fuss over the slightest bruise or scratch I would get." Sango was a tad bit stunned but didn't say anything right away. "Miroku. I don't want to pry but what did happen to your mother and father?"  
  
Miroku closed his eyes a gentle breeze blew across his face and he smiled happily. "It was on my firth birthday. My parents were going to take me somewhere special, I didn't know where exactly. I was talking with my mother just before the accident. I don't remember it that well. I heard a loud crash followed by my mother screaming. When I opened my eyes again I was covered in blood. My parents were already dead when I had awakened. I was alone. Completely alone." Miroku reopened his eyes a small tear crept down his face. He quickly wiped it away and looked down at the ground.  
  
A small chill crept down Sango's spine. She looked at Miroku sadly. "I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories for you."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "No, it's alright. I'm over it. I'm completely fine."  
  
"You're not fine Miroku. It's obviously still hurting you."  
  
"No. It doesn't hurt me anymore, just like Mushin's death. I'm over it and I'm just fine." Miroku turned to Sango and smiled lightly to her. "But I' am thankful there is someone who does care about how I feel even just the slightest bit. Thank you Sango." Miroku got up and started to walk off.  
  
Sango immediately ran after and grabbed his shoulder pulling him into a tight embrace. Her womanly instinct demanded she comfort him in the best way she knew how.  
  
This sudden showing of affection stunned Miroku. He didn't let go he held her tight in his arms. "You know, I don't even remember what being hugged felt like until now. Thank you Sango. but why? Why comfort me?"  
  
"Because someone needed to."  
  
The words played over and over again in Miroku's mind. Miroku broke the embrace and looked at Sango with sad tortured eyes. "Don't get close to me Sango, don't even care about me. You don't want to get involved with me. I'll just end up being a burden to you. Thanks for caring though."  
  
"Miroku I." Miroku placed one finger over Sango's mouth. "Don't say anything you don't need to. I'll be fine. I'm just going to go home. Good bye Sango." Miroku turned around and slowly headed back home.  
  
Sango watched sadly as Miroku headed home. "Miroku Hatsaharu, you are truly a twisted mess of emotions. But still." Sango held her hand close to her heart. "There's just something about him. I'm strangely drawn to him." Sango shook her head and headed back into the school.  
  
She blankly stared at her Social Studies textbook. She couldn't concentrate on the lesson her thoughts kept wandering back to Miroku and what he was doing now. 'I wonder if he's really alright. He seemed like a complete wreck outside. If I can just make it through this last class school will be out and I'll finally be able to go home and relax.' Sango banged her head against her desk. 'Please, let today just end.'  
  
Kagome noticed Sango's anxiety but couldn't help but wonder why. She poked her gently in the back. "Hey, Sango what's up? You're totally not paying any attention at all to Mr. Yamada."  
  
Sango turned to her friend and shot her one of those leave me the hell alone looks.  
  
Kagome went back to her own little world terrified of her friend at the moment. 'Okay, she's not in a good mood.'  
  
The bell finally sounded and Sango dashed out of the room. She ran to her locker through all her things into her book bag and ran off.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha watched her strange behavior with great interest. Inuyasha couldn't help but think she was hiding something and Kagome just stared blankly at her friend's odd behavior. The both shook their heads and went their separate ways.  
  
Sango ran home as fast as she could. Something inside urged her to get to the comfort of her home. She reached her house and quickly ran inside. She slipped off her shoes and threw down her book bag and ran up to her room. She closed the door tightly behind her and jumped on her soft bed. She held her pillow close to her and squeezed it tightly for comfort. A few tears dripped unto her pillow as she lay there silently. 'Miroku.' Miroku lay sprawled out on his bed. His head was throbbing and his legs still hurt like hell after falling. His first day of school was a complete mess. Miroku heard a car pull up and grimaced. 'Oh no, Kenji is home. He's not going to be please with what's going to here.' Miroku could here footsteps running up the stairs to his room. 'Here he comes.' His door flung open and an angry man stood under the doorway. Miroku sat up and turned his attention over to Kenji.  
  
Kenji was red in the face from anger. "Your school called today they said you hurt a counselor and ran off. Miroku, what the hell is going on with you!?"  
  
Miroku didn't answer he sat silently on his bed.  
  
"Answer me damnit!"  
  
Miroku still didn't reply.  
  
Kenji walked over to him and hit him square in the face, hard. "When I ask you to do something you do it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I said I would get to the cutting but I didn't. I didn't want this to turn into another huge update. I think 10 pages should be good enough till I write the fourth chapter. And this time I promise the cutting will begin in the next chapter. Another note this isn't going to turn into an abuse story or anything like that. This is just one incident nothing more. Abuse is a totally different story I'm not going to get into. Thanks to all my reviewers from the 2nd chapter!  
  
Inu-shounen~ Yes, counselors do suck, greatly.  
  
Missy-Bee~ I know Miroku is out of character but I did have a reason. And I'm glad you found it to be so funny.  
  
Small-buttercup~ I don't know if I'll add Kouga or not. I really don't want to have lot of additional characters. This is really centered on Miroku and Sango. But thanks for the suggestion.  
  
Soli-chan~ Wow! Thanks so much for the compliment. I appreciate it!  
  
Sango-chan~ You. Now. Get. More.  
  
Sweet-chaos~ Again, I had a reason for the OOC Miroku.  
  
Insomnia-maniac~ Wow, I'm very glad you're liking it. I mean really glad!  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers you all kick so much ass! Thank you thank you!  
  
Next chapter~ The cutting begins (for real this time) No, really I mean it! Expect the update sometime around Monday or Tuesday.  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero. 


	4. Bloody Tears

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors note~ I've gotten a lot of good reviews for the 3rd chapter I'm really happy about that. I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting and I just hope it keeps up. Thanks a whole lot you guys!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Miroku put his hand up to his cheek feeling the impact of Kenji's fist. Miroku's first reaction was complete surprise. He just stared at Kenji wide- eyed for a moment.  
  
Kenji sighed. "I'm sorry Miroku, but you're pushing me over the edge with this silent treatment bull shit of yours. I want to help you but I can't if you don't talk to me." Kenji took another step closer to Miroku trying to slowly comfort him.  
  
"No." Miroku let his hand drop from his face to his side clenching it into a tight fist. "That's not a good reason for hitting me. Don't make excuses for yourself!" Miroku's anger began to flare up. He took a step towards Kenji as if he was challenging him. "You're just like everyone else! I don't need help, I need you to leave me the hell alone."  
  
Kenji responded to Miroku's newfound aggression by landing another hard punch to his face.  
  
Miroku was thrown back by the hard punch and fell to the ground. He immediately got up and wrestled Kenji to the ground and held him down tightly. "You're not my father and you don't have the right to hit me like that! Do you understand? You're not my father!"  
  
Kenji gritted his teeth and broke Miroku's hold on him. He got up and kicked Miroku in the face. "You're right, I'm not your father. If I was I would have taught you some respect a long time ago. Miroku you should be more appreciative towards me. I took you in and took care of you when no one else would."  
  
Miroku winced in pain and struggled to his feet. A small trickle of blood was running down from his mouth. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Kenji sneered. "After Mushin died nobody wanted to take care of you. All of your mother's and father's friends thought you would be too big of a liability to them. When I heard about your situation I was hesitant to take you in but in the end I decided to." Kenji walked back over to Miroku and put his hand on his shoulder. "So, you see if it wasn't for me you'd be in a boys home or out on the streets somewhere. Now I expect you show proper respect to me or I'll be forced to apply discipline by any means necessary."  
  
Miroku noticed Kenji's hand on his shoulder he wiped the blood off of his lips and smiled lightly. "You're right, I should be grateful. Let me extend my gratitude towards you." Miroku removed his other hand from Kenji's shoulder and used it to hit Kenji in the stomach.  
  
Kenji lost his breath from the blow and fell to his knees gripping his stomach tightly. He let out a small cry of pain and got back on his feet. "You brat!" Kenji leaped on top of Miroku and tackled him to the ground. He sat on top Miroku and hit him numerous times on the face. After about the fifth or sixth blow Miroku's face was covered in blood. Kenji got off of Miroku and landed a hard kick to his side.  
  
Miroku immediately cried out in pain, as he lay on the ground helpless covered in blood.  
  
Kenji frowned. "I didn't enjoy doing that but hopefully that will teach you a lesson about respect." Kenji turned and walked out of Miroku's room slamming the door loudly behind him.  
  
Miroku sat up a minute and coughed up a small amount of blood. He quickly wiped the blood from his mouth and dragged himself over to his bed. Miroku plopped on top of the bed and laid there silently staying completely still. Tears ran down Miroku's mixing with the blood that was still coming from his mouth. Miroku shut his eyes tightly and let out a small cry. 'Is life suppose to hurt this much? I feel like I'm dying here tonight and I wonder. Does anyone even care?  
  
Sango stared down at the hot plate of steaming Ramen noodles sitting in front of her and sighed.  
  
Sango's father turned to her with a small frown on his face. "Is there something wrong Sango? You've barely touched any of your food."  
  
Kohaku nodded in agreement. "Yeah sis, what's bugging ya?"  
  
Sango shrugged. "I guess I'm still upset over something that happened today with a boy from school." The image of Miroku's scared face flashed into her mind. 'He was so scared and frightened.'  
  
Hashikkoi nodded (a/n hashikkoi means smart; clever; nimble; agile in Japanese. I didn't know if Sango's dad already had a name or not. If he does tell me that in the review so I can change it, thanks.) "I see. What exactly happened with this boy?"  
  
Sango played around with her Ramen with her chopsticks. "Nothing really. He's a new student and just transferred to our school today. He already started a massive food fight in the cafeteria and blew up the staff bathroom with Inuyasha."  
  
Kohaku sat there confused. 'That doesn't tell us anything. What's she hiding?'  
  
"Sango dear, you didn't answer my question. You didn't tell me anything at all except that he's a trouble maker."  
  
Sango looked up at her father and back at her plate. "Maybe. But there's something more to him. I don't know what it is about him but I get an odd feeling whenever I'm around him. It's like he's hiding some deep secret and I just can't help but want to get involved with him." Sango looked back up from her plate to her father and brother who were staring strangely at her. "What!?"  
  
Kohaku giggled and cleaned off his plate. "It's nothing Sango, really." Kohaku left the kitchen and ran up to his room. He laid down on his bed and exploded in laughter. 'I can't believe Sango has the hots for a guy and doesn't even realize it herself. The look on her face was just classic.'  
  
Sango turned her attention back to her father. "Dad, what have you been feeding Kohaku? I swear there's something wrong with that boy."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Kohaku dear, I think he just finds it funny that you've fallen for this guy you've been talking about."  
  
"What! Have not!" Sango crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
Hashikkoi chuckled. "Your feelings betray you Sango."  
  
Sango mumbled something about a stupid father and went back to pouting. 'Then again.' Sango's expression softened and a light shade of pink spread across her cheeks. 'Maybe I do like him.' Sango shook her head wildly and ran upstairs to her room. She jumped on top of her bed and laughed nervously. 'I couldn't possibly like Miroku! Could I?'  
  
Miroku opened his eyes and let out a small groan. He put his hand to his face and winced in pain. "It feels like someone did a tap dance on my face." Miroku got up and walked over to a small mirror hanging over his dresser. His face was swollen and puffy and a huge bruise was beginning to form. It looked like he got the shit beaten out of him, which he did. Miroku sighed and laid back down on his bed.  
  
'How am I going to explain this at school? I would guess more than one of my teachers may be a little bit suspicious why I look like someone older and stronger manhandled me. Not to mention I may have to face that awful counselor again.' The image of the bitch counselor flashed in Miroku's mind. Miroku covered his hands over his face and took a deep breath. 'This is all too much. Everything is falling apart and nothing seems to be going right for me.'  
  
Miroku rolled over on his side and fell to the floor. 'Great just great. I can't even lie down without falling.' Miroku sighed and banged his head against the floor. 'Maybe if I'm lucky I'll bang my head enough times to kill myself. Sometimes I just want to end it all. All this pain, all this torment, all this suffering. I feel so helpless and alone. If I were dead at least I could be with you mother and father. Mushin. All of you, I could live happily and not have to worry about any of this.' Miroku shook his head and got up off the floor and laid back down on his bed. 'What am I thinking? Do I really want to kill myself?'  
  
These questions plagued Miroku's mind. Part of him wanted to live and part of him wished to die. 'There's no in-between. I can never truly be happy when I don't even know what I want.' Miroku sat on top of his bed and looked down at his hands tears dripped down and gently fell on top of them. Miroku closed his eyes as more tears escaped. 'I've got to get this pain out of me. I need to get rid of it. I gotta.' Miroku opened his eyes and turned to his dresser, sitting there was a pocketknife. He picked it up and took out the blade. He sat there staring at it for a moment, infixed with its beauty. 'Can I do this? Can I really go through with this?'  
  
Miroku's hand began to shake at the thought of running the blade through his skin. Miroku shook his head and regained his composure. 'No, I can do this. I have to. I have to get rid of the pain.' Miroku closed his eyes and ran the blade through his wrist. A surging feeling of adrenaline rushed through him as blood began to flow out of the wound. Miroku looked down at his wrist in shock. He pressed his hand down in attempts to stop the bleeding but blood continued to pour from in-between his fingers. Miroku released his grip over his wrist and looked as his hand that was soaked in blood.  
  
'I really did it. I really cut myself. I feel so strange, it's almost like I enjoyed doing it.' Miroku picked up the knife and ran it through his skin again over his other cut. This time making it deeper and doing it with more aggression. This time a new feeling came over him, a feeling of relief. He watched as this deeper cut had quickly drenched his whole wrist in blood. Miroku drew in quick shallow breaths, the room was beginning to become fuzzy and his body was now numb.  
  
Miroku lay on the floor with his eyes glazed over and blood still seeping from his wounds. 'I'm not alive, but I'm not dead. I've found the in- between of the two. Now that I've found what I've been looking for I don't know if I can ever stop. Please, someone make me stop.' Miroku closed his eyes and let the darkness embrace him.  
  
Sango carefully opened her eyes and looked around her room. A small yawn escaped her mouth as she stretched out her arms and legs. 'I guess I was pretty exhausted after the day I had.' The image of Sango hugging Miroku flashed into her mind. 'Still, I can't help but wonder if he's alright. I wish I had his phone number so I could call him or something.' Sango smacked her hand on her forehead. 'What am I thinking!? I don't want to get involved with this guy, I barely even know him. Still, he needs help.' Sango sighed and picked up her phone and dialed Inuyasha's number. 'If anyone would know it's him.'  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I need a favor from you."  
  
"This isn't Inuyasha, this is his half brother Sessho-maru."  
  
"Gomen. Could you please get Inuyasha for me?"  
  
"Yes, hang on a minute." Sessho-maru ran upstairs throwing his brother the phone. "Some wench is on the phone for you little brother."  
  
Sango twitching after hearing what Sessho-maru said accidentally over the receiver  
  
Inuyasha nodded. 'Must be that stupid Kagome again.' "Alright, get out of my room now Fluffy." Inuyasha picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Inuyasha, it's me Sango."  
  
"Sango? What the hell are you calling me for?"  
  
"It's a pleasure to talk with you too, Inuyasha. I'm calling to ask you a favor actually."  
  
"A favor huh. What sort of favor?"  
  
"Do you have Miroku's phone number?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. All depends on why you want it."  
  
'Damn you Inuyasha! I had hoped you wouldn't be this much of an ass about this.'  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry."  
  
"Why do you want the number?"  
  
Sango sighed. "Because I'm worried about him and I want to talk to him."  
  
Inuyasha stroked his chin. "That's a good reason and I'd give the number to you if I had it, but I don't. Sorry."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Relax, I just like messing with you Sango."  
  
"So you do have the number then?"  
  
"Nope. Like I said, I just like messing with ya."  
  
"Click." Sango threw the phone to the ground. "Damn you Inuyasha!" Sango sighed and laid back on her bed. 'I guess I can't call him. Miroku, please be alright.'  
  
Miroku warily opened his eyes his head was killing him and he was still numb. "What happened?" Miroku looked down at his wrist which had dry blood crusted over it. "That's right, I had been slitting my wrists and passed out. Miroku got up and hobbled over to his desk. He grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil and furiously began to write.  
  
I've thought of you over the years  
  
And have cried a million tears.  
  
When I think of what I am without,  
  
I lie down and cut myself.  
  
Memories of your forgotten smile,  
  
Flashbacks of your loving embrace,  
  
Such things I hold so dear to me.  
  
It's now all clear to me,  
  
I still am able to hold you near to me,  
  
Still you aren't here for me.  
  
I'm still alone.  
  
I'm still without.  
  
When I think of such things,  
  
I go and cut myself.  
  
I pretend I don't care,  
  
When really I'm deep into despair.  
  
I mask my emotions,  
  
When really they yearn to be freed.  
  
With every cut a draw into my skin,  
  
I can feel all my pain escape from within.  
  
Blood soaked clothes  
  
And streams of tears.  
  
The pain is still there,  
  
It's never gone.  
  
But with each swipe of the blade across my skin,  
  
It reminds me how I'm only human.  
  
I can't do without you,  
  
I don't want to really hurt myself,  
  
But here I am with the knife in hand.  
  
I jab deep into my skin,  
  
Cries of pain begin to ring out.  
  
As I sit here alone  
  
And cut myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's all for the 4th chapter. It wasn't as long as my other chapters but hey this seemed like a good place to end. Don't worry I'll be sure to update soon though. Or I'll try at least. Thanks to all the reviewers I had for this chapter. You all kick so much ass!  
  
Inu-shounen~ I finally got the part you so desperately wanted to read. Hope it's everything you wanted it to be.  
  
Rissi-Sama~ I'm sad cuz I need to be. This is a sad and dramatic story and it needs to be portrayed that way to get the full effect of the meaning of the story. Besides, at least Miroku got a good shot at Kenji.  
  
Missy-bee~ The boy is already messed up enough without drugs. God knows how fucked up he'd be if Kouga got him addicted on those. And I don't want to add Kouga. This fic doesn't have a lot of room for other characters.  
  
Blulily7~ Okay, crappy cliffy I know but it was a necessary evil you could say.  
  
Aamalie~ Thanks for the compliment and I'll continue to try and update soon.  
  
Rain angst~ It's good to see reviews from you. You too are a very loyal reviewer, thanks.  
  
Sweet Chaos~ Thanks for telling me that, I'll be sure to fix it soon. Oh and it was a pleasure to read the rest of Truly Madly Deeply. It was a great fic.  
  
Hush~ Glad you want more and I find it interesting that this brought up a moment for you. Counselors do suck ass.they must die. Any way, glad you're liking it and I hope you review again.  
  
Lar-lar~ Thanks a lot for the compliment. I luv angst too! Hope this update came soon enough for you.  
  
Well, that's all of my reviewers from this chapter. I hope to see more reviews from you guys. You all rock! ^_^  
  
Next chapter, more school problems and Sango is continuing to get more and more drawn to Miroku. Along with this desire to learn more about him gives her even more suspicions of what's really going on with him than before. It should be interesting.  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero 


	5. Unslaught of Problems

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors note~ I'm stilling getting good reviews which seems to be giving me some sort of need to write just for all you loyal reviewers. Count yourselves lucky I haven't had a lot of homework and I've been able to get ample time to write. I'm really getting into the story and have even done a little bit more research about emotions and people's reactions to certain situations. I've been finding it very interesting and it seems to really be helping me along with this story. Any way. Enough of my babbling and on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Miroku hesitantly opened his eyes as the bright sun shined through his window and unto his face. The warmth of the sun gave Miroku a sense of comfort that he didn't want to leave. He managed to roll out of bed and discover his school uniform lying on the floor, which he had just stepped on. 'Great.' Miroku picked up the uniform and stared at it with disgust. Without hesitation he ripped off the sleeves of his jacket and smiled triumphantly. 'That'll do for now.' Miroku whipped on a black long sleeve shirt covering his wrist cuts from the previous night and threw on his jacket over it. He then slipped on the black pair of pants and clipped on his chain and ran downstairs.  
  
Kenji momentarily looked up from his paper and his steaming cup of coffee at the rushing teenager. He grimaced for a moment when he noticed the terrible condition he had put Miroku in. His right eye was totally black and blue, his face was still badly swollen, and there were several other small but noticeable bruises covering his face. Kenji struggled for the right words to say to him. "Miroku, I."  
  
"Don't say anything." Miroku shot Kenji a cold glare as he rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. "What happened, happened and there's nothing we can do about it afterwards."  
  
Kenji considered Miroku's words carefully but shook his head. "It's not alright though. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did. I sometimes loose my rage and go overboard."  
  
Miroku gritted his teeth as he put his toaster strudels in the toaster. "Listen, I don't want to hear it. You did what you did; don't try to make excuses for yourself. I don't want to hear your bullshit."  
  
Kenji slammed his fist on the table spilling his coffee all over his newspaper. "That's what I mean! That's that attitude that pisses me off! Just give me a chance for once. I'm trying my best."  
  
"We all saw how well that worked out," Miroku stated coldly under his breath. He grabbed his toaster strudel from the toaster shoving it into his mouth and grabbed his book bag and ran out the door.  
  
Kenji sighed and began to pick up his mess he had made on the kitchen table. "Teenagers."  
  
Miroku walked casually down the street with his hands in his pockets just ignoring the stares everyone was giving him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why people were staring at him. Miroku merely ignored the stares and thought of his wounds as battle scars so to speak. However, the closer he got to school the more the stares intensified. It was only a matter of time till someone finally got the courage to come up and asked him what happened. Miroku let out a sigh of relief when his school came into view. 'Well, I've made it this far without anyone asking about my face maybe I'll be alright today and everyone will mind their own business.' Miroku walked up the front steps and his luck ran out.  
  
Inuyasha stood silently by the front door waiting for Miroku to show up and ask him why Sango was worried about him. His attention of course was immediately drawn to the sorry condition of his face. 'Damn, looks like Miroku got the shit kicked out of him. I gotta go check this out for myself.' Inuyasha left his silent pose behind and walked over to his friend. "Miroku what the hell happened to you? You look like shit."  
  
Miroku bit down on his lip he was already caught in the corner with no means to escape. 'Damn, what the hell could I tell him that he'd actually believe?' "Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel all warm and fuzzy inside Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You know damn well what I mean Miroku. Don't play games with me. I may not look very smart but I'm more intelligent than you may think. So tell me." Inuyasha's voice quieted. "What happened?"  
  
"I got the shit kicked out of me, there I'm done now." Miroku by passed his friend and made it into the school and headed towards his locker.  
  
Inuyasha ran after him and grabbed his shoulder. "Didn't I say I wasn't in the mood for games?" Inuyasha looked fierce, his piercing golden eyes seemed like they were on fire and his mouth was shaped in the perfect frown.  
  
Miroku pulled Inuyasha's hand off his shoulder and opened up his locker. "I don't give a damn if you're in the mood for games or not. I'm not going to tell you."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Fine, forgive me for wondering what the hell happened to my friend."  
  
Miroku groaned. 'Damn that Inuyasha and his guilt trips.' Miroku grabbed his things from his locker and headed to his first hour class. More people continued to stare at him as we walked down the hallways. 'This is going to be a long day.'  
  
Sango noticed Miroku's figure from behind and immediately ran to catch up with him. She brushed up to him and smiled. "Hey, Miroku."  
  
Miroku turned to greet Sango. "Oh, hey Sango."  
  
Sango noticed all the bruises on Miroku's face and couldn't but gasp. "Miroku! What happened to you!?"  
  
Miroku frowned. 'She had to ask.' "I got into a fight and lost. It's no big deal, don't worry about it."  
  
Sango shook her head furiously. "It is a big deal! Have you taken even one glance at your face? You should see the nurse about this."  
  
Miroku was beginning to become extremely annoyed. "Listen, I can handle myself. I know I don't look all that great but there's nothing I can do about it. Just get off my back, alright?"  
  
Sango had a temper to match that of Miroku's and wasn't going to hesitate to show it. Sango slapped Miroku hard in the face leaving an imprint of her hand. "Don't be such an asshole! You should be thankful that people care for your well being at all."  
  
Miroku put his hand to his face feeling the full force of Sango's slap. 'Damn that girl can hit hard. Jesus Christ.'  
  
A light blush streaked across Sango's face. "Gomen."  
  
Miroku smiled. "No it's alright you got your point across. Of course I'd rather you do it in a less painful way for me but oh well."  
  
"Miroku. Let me see you're face for a moment." Sango gently put her hand on Miroku's cheek and looked at him worriedly. "Does that hurt?"  
  
Miroku winced in pain at the soft touch of Sango's hand on his cheeks. The sensation he had gotten from her warm touch filled Miroku with a deep calming feeling. He stared deep into Sango's eyes smiling gently back at her.  
  
Sango turned a light shade of pink. "Miroku?"  
  
Miroku quickly came back to reality at the sound of Sango's sweet voice. 'Her loving touch reminds me so much of that of my mothers. It's been a long time since I've felt this sort of affection.' "Sorry, you just." Miroku stopped himself. 'No, she'd laugh at me if I told her the truth.'  
  
Sango removed her hand from Miroku's cheek. "Just what?"  
  
Miroku opened his mouth to tell her but stopped himself again. "It's nothing, just forget it. We better go or we'll be late for class." Miroku calmly walked away still tingling from the sensation of Sango's touch. 'I could fall in love with a girl like that. I better watch what I do around her. The last thing I want is to get someone involved in my mess of a life.'  
  
Sango stood blinking in the middle of the hallway. Her face was full of wonderment. 'The way he looked at me when I touched him. He seemed so happy and peaceful. He's so weird.' Sango continued to walk to her first hour class her mind still wandering back to what just happened between her and Miroku in the hallways.  
  
Miroku sat nearly have asleep in his math class trying to focus on what the teacher was saying. Nearly every other word that came out of Mr. Kawada's mouth put Miroku to sleep. 'Damn math, it just has to be boring.' Miroku closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.  
  
"Mr. Hatsaharu!" Mr. Kawada's face turned bright red. "Have you been paying attention to anything I've said at all?"  
  
Miroku still laid his head on down on his desk sleeping quietly.  
  
Mr. Kawada went over to Miroku and shook him violently. "Wake up! Baka!"  
  
Miroku opened his drowsy eyes and looked up at the infuriated teacher. 'I think I'd rather go back to sleep.' "Yeah? I'm up now."  
  
Mr. Kawada frowned. "Do you think you could try to stay awake in my class for longer than 5 minutes?"  
  
Miroku's head started to bob up and down. His body beckoned for sleep as his eyes struggled to remain open. 'Damn. I just can't stay awake.' Miroku lifted his head up in attempts to pay attention.  
  
Mr. Kawada took a good glance at Miroku and knew something wasn't right. "You look awful Hatsaharu, you should go to the nurse."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Sorry, I'll pay more attention to your lesson."  
  
Mr. Kawada nodded and went back to jabbering about whatever it was Miroku wasn't paying attention to before. Sango eyed Miroku from the front of the room. She studied the tired and emotionless expression on his face. 'He's like a zombie,' she thought quietly to herself.'  
  
Kagome watched her friend eye the sleepy Miroku and grinned. 'She hasn't stopped staring at him for like 10 minutes now. Geez, she's really hung up on this guy.'  
  
The bell sounded loudly and everyone cleared out of the classroom. Miroku was in no hurry and took his time getting his things together. He was stopped though when he reached the door. Mr. Kawada standing in his way of freedom. "Can I help you sir?"  
  
"I'm worried about you, Miroku. It's only been two days in my class and I can already tell you're going to have a tough time learning anything if you're always sleeping or off day dreaming. What's the problem?"  
  
Miroku stared down at his feet. He was still incredibly tired and wasn't in the mood to talk with a teacher whom he despised. "There's no problem. I've just been very sleepy lately and my mind has been distracting. It's all the adjustment I've been going through."  
  
Mr. Kawada stared at Miroku trying to test his sincerity on the matter. His gaze was hard and cold, as if he were trying to get him to confess to something.  
  
Miroku stared back with an equally fierce gaze. "I'm being honest."  
  
"Fine, you can go now Mr. Hatsaharu." Mr. Kawada moved out of the way as Miroku briskly passed him by.  
  
Miroku let out a sigh of relief as he exited the classroom. He turned to see Inuyasha patiently waiting for him. "Hey, sorry that took so long."  
  
"Keh. I don't care." Inuyasha unfolded his arms and started walking with Miroku. "So." Inuyasha drawled out his speech. "What happened exactly? What did he want with you?"  
  
"He just wanted to know why I have been zoning out in his class that's all." Miroku shrugged the question off as if it wasn't a big deal. Which it wasn't in his mind.  
  
Inuyasha studied his friend curiously. His body language suggested it didn't really matter to him and the whole subject was rather stupid and pointless. "And. You told him what?"  
  
Miroku continued walking still thinking of Sango. "Oh, just that I've had a lot on my mind since I've had to adjust and what not. He bough it of course, hook line and sinker."  
  
Inuyasha stared at his friend curiously as the two of them entered the doorway into their Technology Education class. 'That wasn't the real reason why he's been zoning out?' "Then what is your real reason."  
  
Miroku opened his mouth to answer but stopped when the teacher entered the classroom. 'Whew! Saved by the teacher.'  
  
Inuyasha pounded his fist through the table, not restraining his anger well. 'Damn him!'  
  
The class all stared at Inuyasha and at the hole he had put through the table. Quiet mummers went about the room making Inuyasha sneeze furiously.  
  
Inuyasha growled. 'Great, everyone is taking shots at me today.'  
  
Mr. Toriyama chuckled at Inuyasha's ferocity. "Class we better get started with your wood work projects so Inuyasha wont grow impatient and put another hole through my tables."  
  
The class erupted in laughter and quickly went to work on their projects.  
  
Inuyasha sat at his seat his face full of contempt. He was doing his best at trying not to care about the teacher's embarrassing comment. He finally got up and collected his wood pieces and quickly got to work using the power sander on the sides of the shelf he was making. Out of the corner of his eye he caught his friend Miroku having great difficulty with the scroll saw. (a/n for those of you who have never taken a Tech Ed class a scroll saw is a saw that has a blade that moves up and down really fast for making cuts that aren't straight but curvier.)  
  
Miroku struggled using the scroll saw. The blade was moving so fast up and down it was hard for him to guide his piece of wood and make the proper cuts he needed. Unfortunately for him the blade got stuck in his piece of wood on a tight curve and he was unable to pull it out. On impulse he tried to pull the wood away from the blade but failed miserably and ended up bending the blade. Not wanting to ask for help he continued trying to push his piece of wood away from the blade. He was pushing so hard his hand slipped and he turned the knob that controlled the speed to go faster. Now the piece of wood was vibrating up in down as the blade cut it at high velocity. "Shit!" Miroku pushed the emergency off button shutting off the machine. Smoke was beginning to come out of the scroll sander.  
  
The class gathered to see what all the commotion was over. They laughed their asses off when they saw the sorry condition of what Miroku had reduced the scroll saw to. (a/n something like this happened to me in Tech Ed. My wood had gotten stuck and I did bend the blade real bad trying to get the piece of wood out. My teacher ended up getting it out for me but it almost turned into a disaster much like this.)  
  
Inuyasha came to his friends aid but he too was consumed in laughter. "Damn! Miroku, what the hell did you do to the scroll saw!?"  
  
Miroku didn't say anything. He was starting to shake. The whole experience with almost blowing up the scroll saw put him on edge. "I think I'm done for the hour." Miroku put his pieces in the back room and sat quietly at the table. 'Fuck that was scary, I'm not good with power machines like that. I think I'd rather be taking life skills instead of nearly blowing things up.'  
  
Inuyasha watched his friend sit alone at the table and was going to go to him but decide against it. 'He's a tough guy he doesn't need comforting. Besides, I've got to get to work on my own project.'  
  
The rest of the hour passed quickly as the students began to sweep up the sawdust and put their materials away. Miroku lit up as soon as the bell had finally rang. He rushed out of his class and headed to health.  
  
Inuyasha was going to follow after him realizing he was upset about the scroll saw incident but he had to go the complete opposite way of Miroku's health class. 'Shit. Now I'll have to catch up with him at lunch. I'm sure he'll be fine.' Inuyasha sighed and trudged to his PE class.  
  
Miroku stealthily slinked into his health class. He was late and didn't want to be discovered. Sure enough as soon as he walked in the door and thought he was okay Kagome ruined everything, like the idiot she is.  
  
"Hey, Miroku!" Kagome waved happily to her friend as he entered the doorway.  
  
"Hi Kagome." -_-;  
  
"Ah, Mr. Hatsaharu. It's so nice of you to join us. I almost didn't notice that you weren't here. Please take your seat."  
  
Miroku nodded and complied with the teacher's wishes. He quickly took his seat next to Kagome. "Thanks a lot Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled happily. "Don't mention it!"  
  
"Eh." Miroku slouched down into his seat. 'This is going to be a long hour.'  
  
'La la la la.' Kagome sang happily to herself as she jotted down notes. 'I love this class it's just so easy.' Kagome continued to furiously write down notes.  
  
Miroku gazed at Kagome in amazement. 'Damn that girl has been putting down notes for like the whole hour now and hasn't stopped once. I think she's a sugar addict. Man, wish I had that kind of energy instead of always falling asleep or day dreaming.' Miroku let out a long sigh.  
  
"Mr. Hatsaharu please pay attention in my class instead of sighing all hour. You need to know this information. It'll help you emotionally and mentally grow."  
  
Miroku nodded. 'Sure it will.' He looked up at the overhead reading the words to himself. 'Emotional defense mechanisms. Woo. Sounds interesting.' Miroku jotted down the notes quickly and stared back down at his paper reading what he had put down.  
  
Defense Mechanisms~  
  
Denial~ refusing to except reality  
  
Day-dreaming~ trying to escape reality by thinking how things were better in a previous time or how they could be.  
  
Ignorance~ Ignoring the subject that causes emotional pain.  
  
Regression~ acting out in an aggressive way towards a different situation that isn't upsetting you at all but you're acting this way because of what's really upsetting you.  
  
Acting the opposite of the way you feel~ people do this to hide what's really hurting them so that others suspect nothing is wrong.  
  
Defense Mechanisms are used when a person is deep in emotional stress and are unable to deal with it in healthful ways. People are able to hide emotional pain but it still stays within the person and can never leave them until they take care of the problem.  
  
Miroku stared at the notes blankly. 'Am I using defense mechanisms?' Miroku shook the thought out of his mind. 'No, I'm fine completely fine. I don't need help and I'm not emotional stressed.' The words about denial, day- dreaming, and ignorance all kept coming back to Miroku. There was just a small part of him that thought he really may need help. Miroku shook his head again. 'No, I'm fine.'  
  
Kagome watched Miroku with great interest. 'Wow, he's really spazing out over these notes. It's sort of funny to watch him though. It's like he's fighting a battle within himself. Scary.' Kagome's train of thought was instantly broken at the sound of the bell ending third hour. "Finally, lunch!"  
  
Miroku was happy to escape the doom and gloom of health class. It brought up all sorts of insecurities in him. It made him question everything about himself. It's odd how a sudden realization that maybe you're not okay can do that to you. Miroku staggered into the cafeteria and sat down next to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was happy to see his friend but concerned by the way he looked. "You alright, Miroku? You look sort of shook up."  
  
Miroku didn't say anything. He just stared down at the strange concoction of what appeared to be a salad with no lettuce in it smiling back at him. Miroku shuttered.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sango and Kagome approached the table where the two boys were sitting. "Mind if we sit by you?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't give a damn. See if you can talk to Miroku. It's like he's half dead today. He hasn't said a word to me yet and he's been staring at that damn salad thing for 10 minutes."  
  
Sango nodded. "I see." She took a seat next to Miroku and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey Miroku you there?"  
  
Miroku just nodded. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Okee." Sango turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha did something happen to you guys in Tech Ed? I know that was your last class together with him.  
  
"Yeah. Miroku accidentally killed the scroll saw and got really shook up. He was really shaky and sat out the whole hour."  
  
Sango took a quick look at Miroku who was still staring at that weird salad. "So he was the one who killed the scroll saw?"  
  
"Hey, watch it Sango. The guy may still be touchy about the subject."  
  
Sango shook her head. "No, I don't think that's it. Even with an incident like that wouldn't be enough to do this to a person. No, it's something else."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "When did you become such an expert people person, hmmm?"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed him by the shoulder. "Why don't we go get some lunch?"  
  
"What are you talking about wench!?"  
  
Kagome made her scary angry face. "Just come on!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded quickly. "Okay." 'She's one scary bitch!' The two of them went in line together to get what was supposedly food leaving Miroku and Sango alone.  
  
Sango smiled back at her friend. 'Thanks.' "Miroku what's bugging you? Come on talk to me, will you?"  
  
Miroku turned to Sango giving her his undivided attention. "Can I ask you something Sango?"  
  
Sango smiled. "Yeah sure. What is it?"  
  
Miroku's facial expression softened when he looked into the eyes of the girl he had fallen for. "Why do you even care about me? Don't take it the wrong way but seemed so concerned for me about my black eye and bruises. I was sort of wondering."  
  
Sango's face saddened. "Miroku. I'm your friend. Why wouldn't I care about you?"  
  
"I'm not used to it." Miroku stared down at his tray ashamed of what he just said.  
  
Sango stared at Miroku obviously confused. "You mean you never got hugs when you were sad or had someone to take care of you when you were hurt?"  
  
Miroku processed Sango's words carefully. "Yes and no. Mushin was always there to take care of me when I was hurt but. He's never held me in his arms or gave me small showings of affection. He was a father figure to me and nothing more."  
  
"Doesn't that bother you Miroku?" Miroku grimaced. "Sometimes you learn to live without certain things."  
  
"No, Miroku. That's not right. Everyone needs to be loved and cared for."  
  
Miroku gritted his teeth and clenched a tight fist. "I was loved and cared for! Mushin did a good job of raising me."  
  
"Calm down Miroku." Sango gently placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm not doubting he didn't do a good job of taking care of you. I just feel bad that you think it's okay that you never were given real affection."  
  
"It hurts too much to get close to someone. They always end up going away in the end." A small tear slid down Miroku's face. "Please Sango, I don't want to get close to anyone. I don't want to feel the hurt of what happens when they leave. I've felt it too many times." Miroku removed Sango's hand from his cheek.  
  
Sango looked at him pathetically. "Miroku nobody can make it alone. Everyone needs someone." Sango moved closer and held Miroku in a tight embrace. "You're not alone. You have me, Inuyasha, and Kagome now."  
  
Miroku tightened his hold around Sango. Tears were now falling from his face. "I'm afraid Sango."  
  
Sango held Miroku tighter at his remark. "Of what?"  
  
Miroku couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm afraid I'm falling in love with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't you guys just love where I end my chapters? *Looks at reviewers coming after her with pitchforks and other sharp pointy metal objects.* I thought so. Gomen but this is a way to assure you people keep reading. It works best by leaving things on cliffies. Any way hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews.  
  
Inu-shounen~ I aim to please!  
  
Blulily07~ Don't bitch! You can't rush perfection! Aamalie~ I'm glad I've hooked you and I'll do my best with the fluff. ^_~  
  
Sweet-Chaos~ I'm good at depressing things. Can't help it, I just am.  
  
Rissi-Sama~ Glad you're honest about your emotions. But don't flood your backyard.  
  
Fle~ Thank you!  
  
AssassinReiX~ Nope don't know any body named Bradshaw  
  
Hush~ Please chill out I'm doing the best I can with writing a lot and updating quickly. Don't rush me! Or you'll have none!  
  
Lar-lar~ Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad to hear it.  
  
Rain angst~ Good to hear from you again!  
  
That's all the reviews for this chapter~ All my reviewers kick so much ass! Thanks guys!  
  
Next chapter~ Sango's reaction..woo  
  
Expect the update some time around this weekend.  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero.  
  
OH ONE LAST THING! SHOUT OUTS! THIS IS FOR ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS! Inu- shounen! Aamalie! Sweet-Chaos! Rissi-Sama! Lar-lar! All you guys kick ass! PEOPLE GO READ THEIR STORIES, NOW! 


	6. Near Death Confessions

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors note~ I got a good amount of reviews for the fifth chapter and I'm very satisfied with that. I really love the way this story is turning out and I'm happy to see others like it. Hope you enjoy Sango's reaction in this chapter. It'll be interesting to see what results between these two. Any way I wont bother you with my babbling any longer.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sango stiffened. Part of her felt giddy knowing he was falling in love with her but part of her also felt hurt when he said he was afraid of falling in love with her. Sango's silence told it all. She was mixed up.  
  
Miroku could feel her frustration and had to elaborate for her. "It's not that I don't want to fall in love. I just don't want you to get involved with my mess of a life. You should forget me and find someone more worthy of you." Miroku loosened his grip around Sango's waist.  
  
Sango shook her head and tightened her grip around Miroku. "Why do you say things like that? What are you hiding?"  
  
Miroku cringed at the word hiding. In the back of his mind he knew what Sango said was true, he was hiding. "Sango please. Lets not do this. I don't want to get you involved. Someone as sweet as you shouldn't concern herself about someone like me."  
  
An extreme amount of pain went through Sango. She was getting close to reaching out to him but he still wouldn't trust her. She wanted him to trust her. She wanted to get to know him, but she was beginning to think her efforts were futile. "Do you push everyone away who wants to help you?"  
  
Miroku was caught off guard by the question and was entirely frustrated with the way the conversation was going. 'Shit! She's got me trapped in a corner. What do I say to her?' Miroku sighed. "It's better that way. Then nobody will get hurt." Miroku let go of Sango and avoided her warm and caring gaze for fear of being pulled back in.  
  
Sango noticed Miroku's eyes averting her and felt a tinge of pain run through her. "I just have one question. I'm still confused. How would you be hurting someone if you let them help you?" Sango repositioned herself so that she was standing right in front of Miroku, their eyes meeting each other.  
  
Miroku again avoided eye contact with Sango. "I hold a lot of painful secrets. The kinds of secrets that can damn near kill someone. I don't want to share my pain with others. I would rather them be happy and not worry about me."  
  
Sango put a hand on Miroku's shoulder pulling him towards her. Sango looked straight into Miroku's eyes as if she was staring deep into his soul. "That's not what you want though. You want to be loved and cared for."  
  
Miroku looked into Sango's eyes and an overwhelming feeling of warmth and happiness filled him. "You're right, I do want to be loved and cared for. But people don't care about me, they pity me, the two aren't the same."  
  
Sango nodded wearily. "You're right Miroku, they aren't the same. However, if you never let anyone get close you'll never know who really does care."  
  
Miroku played with the words carefully in his mind trying to absorb the full meaning of Sango's statement. "Suppose I did let someone get close to me. So close I even loved them, then what? Everyone I've ever cared about has died. I don't want to have to feel that sort of pain again, it hurts too much."  
  
The sudden realization of why Miroku doesn't want anyone to get close to him suddenly dawned on Sango. 'He's afraid of having feelings for someone and then loosing them. So that's why. That's why he pushes everyone away.' "Let me help you get rid of some of this pain. Nobody can go it alone. Even if you're afraid of loosing someone it doesn't always turn out that way."  
  
Miroku breathed deeply and closed his eyes, trying to search for the right decision within himself. Miroku opened his eyes and looked back at Sango. "You're right, things don't always turn out that way but I'm still." Miroku trailed off looking down at his feet.  
  
Sango took another step towards him. The two of them now very near each other. "Still what, Miroku?"  
  
Miroku stiffened. "I'm still afraid. You have to realize, I've never been shown a great amount of affection and then if I suddenly have it I'm just so afraid I'll get too attached to it and if it's ever taken away I'll be devastated." Miroku turned his attention from the floor back up at Sango. "Does that make any sense, or am I making something out of what should be nothing?"  
  
Sango truly felt for Miroku the sadness she felt for him showed deeply. 'What can I say to him? He's lost so much and has been through so much pain. How can I reassure him that having someone care for him wont hurt him? When through his whole life everyone who he's ever cared about dies.'  
  
Sango inched a little closer to Miroku. The two of them were nearly touching one another. An overwhelming feeling to comfort Miroku came over Sango. She wanted to be there for him, she wanted to hold him close to her; she wanted to be with him. She needed to be with him, she was somehow drawn to him, emotionally and physically.  
  
"Miroku, I'll be honest with you. It's not easy for someone to get over things that have happened in the past. I just want you to let me be there for you, for your own sake. You need someone."  
  
Sango's kind words filled Miroku with a great feeling of affection and tenderness. 'This pain it's all too much I have to let go maybe I can. Maybe I can if there is someone there for me, someone who cares about me. I want her to get close to me, I want to feel what others feel when they're loved by someone.'  
  
Miroku smiled at Sango, the kind of smile that isn't forced, it just happens. A whole-hearted smile, a true smile. "If you want to be there for me, then be with me." Miroku wrapped his arms securely around Sango's waist and pulled her in close to him, her head resting on his well-built chest.  
  
A wave of emotion ran through Sango. She would have never guessed Miroku would respond this way. She closed her eyes feeling safe and content in his strong grasp. 'I don't want this moment to ever end. I could stay in his arms forever.'  
  
The feeling of love and affection Miroku had lost came rushing back to him. The wonderful sensation of holding someone close to him tingled throughout his body. He had long forgotten what it felt like to hold someone in such a way. "Sango, I hate to say this but people are beginning to stare. Maybe we should stop hugging each other. It feels awkward doing this in the lunchroom."  
  
Sango turned a deep shade of red, nearly crimson. 'Damnit! The perfect moment ruined!' "I'm sorry Miroku. I just sort of forgot where we were." Sango tried to crack a smile even though she was extremely embarrassed.  
  
Miroku smiled and let go of Sango's waist. "Don't worry, we can go somewhere private later and talk. We'll have other opportunities."  
  
Sango nodded happily. "Right. That's sounds fine." Sango's stomach began to growl. She hadn't eaten a thing all day and was starving.  
  
Miroku heard Sango's stomach growl and laughed. "I forgot we haven't eaten anything yet. Lets grab some lunch and sit down. There's still some time left in the period."  
  
"Good! Cause I'm starving!"  
  
Miroku smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. "Lets go then." The two of them walked off together and got in line for lunch.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded. "Kagome, are my eyes playing tricks on me or was Miroku just hugging Sango?"  
  
Kagome just stood there for a moment shaking her head. "If that's the case then I think we both need to get our eyes checked, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha slightly chuckled. "That's what I thought."  
  
Miroku and Sango breezed through the line considering it was late in the lunch hour and quickly walked back to the table where Inuyasha and Kagome were already eating at. The two of them sat down next to each other and began to scarf down the nearly inedible food.  
  
Kagome watched them wide-eyed and slightly afraid. "I think they're both very hungry or on drugs."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, still watching the two of them shoveling the food down their throats. "They must be on drugs. I've never seen anyone eat a school meal like that. Even if they are starving, damn!"  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement. "I think you maybe right for once, Inuyasha."  
  
"Well, if that's the case I really want whatever they're smoking, really, really bad."  
  
Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach. "Inuyasha that's a horrible thing to say! But. They are acting pretty strangely."  
  
Inuyasha let out a small groan. "You stupid wench! I just got done eating, what the hell were you thinking!?"  
  
Kagome shot Inuyasha her infamous evil glare. "Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha quickly ran away from Kagome and hid behind Miroku. "Damn she's a scary bitch sometimes."  
  
Miroku put done his spoon and sighed. "I can't eat anymore of this shit. Even hunger has its limits." Miroku ogled the strange gooey substance wiggling about his plate. "Is that suppose to be j-e-l-l-o or something?  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah man, I think it's pudding."  
  
Sango over heard the conversation and grinned. "You know there's only one way to find out Miroku. You could always eat it."  
  
A shiver crawled down Miroku's spine. "Eat it? You have got to be kidding me! The last place I would want to die is here at school due to food poisoning or god knows what else may be in there that could kill me."  
  
Kagome pulled out a fifty-dollar bill from her pocket and flashed it out for Miroku to see. "This fifty is yours if you eat whatever the hell it is."  
  
Miroku gulped. 'The fifty is so tempting. But. But.' Miroku glanced down at the strange thing on his trey. It was friggen smiling at him, smiling. Miroku shook his head and regained focus. "Okay, so if I eat whatever the hell that strange blob thing is that's smiling at me I get fifty bucks?"  
  
"Uh huh. That's the deal Miroku. That is if you live to get the fifty."  
  
Miroku smiled mockingly at Kagome. "Very funny." He lifted up his spoon, it began shaking in his grasp. He scooped up a big glob of the scary pudding j- e-l-l-o mixture and raised the spoon to his mouth. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. 'God help me.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I know I left it at a crappy place but hey I'm tired and I didn't feel liking writing more. My last 2-3 chapters were very long updates some almost 14 pages long. I would say six-seven pages is quite a bit and the content is fairly good to keep you satisfied till my next update. I have to be honest with you I had this all ready to go on Wednesday but I ended up re-writing it about 3 times. The third time is the charm and I believe it's true for this chapter. Hope you like it, please review. Arigato! ^^  
  
Inu-shounen~ I hope you like the re-write after I had let you read both the other versions of this chapter.  
  
Sweet-Chaos~ Sounds very interesting, I may have to check that out.  
  
Naanaami~ Thanks a lot! I know this took a while to update but they'll come quicker.  
  
Lar Lar~ You flatter me.  
  
Aamalie~ Energetic as ever. Thanks though, I appreciate the compliment. And I just know how you love cliffies.  
  
Hush~ I'm not mad, don't worry about it. Sango-chan~ That really sucks about not being able to review but I'm glad it went through. I was happy to hear from ya.  
  
Rain angst~ Thanks a lot for reviewing again, hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Soli-chan~ Wow! I didn't think people wanted to know that bad. Gomen about the cliffie but it was just so tempting.  
  
Rissi-sama~ Gahd you're a spaz! I luv it! HA HA HA! Thanks! ^_^  
  
AssassinReiX~ Glad you love it, sorry I'll try to update faster in the future if possible.  
  
Sammi~ Well, I too hope this came soon enough for you so that you didn't grow impatient with me.  
  
Small-Buttercup~ YOU REVIWED! *HUGGLES* I'M SO HAPPY!  
  
THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU ALL KICK ASS! YAY!  
  
Next chapter~ Will Miroku die of food poisoning? Will he chicken out? Does anyone even care!?  
  
Well, that's all for now,  
  
Adios  
  
Zero. 


	7. What Can Go Wrong, Does

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Dream sequence~ *Meep meep meep.*  
  
Authors note~ I was very pleased with the reviews I had gotten from the last chapter. For a while I didn't think I hadn't gotten any. I never got any email conformations of reviews. But oh well, ff.net has been weird lately but as long as I get reviews I'm happy. I actually wrote this chapter around 3am. I couldn't sleep and these ideas just came rushing into my head. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Silence filled the table as the group eagerly awaited to see what Miroku would do.  
  
Miroku plunged the spoon into his mouth and let whatever the hell it was he was eating slide down his throat. He pulled the spoon out of his mouth and nearly gagged. "I think I'm going to be sick." He stuck his stuck his tongue out and playfully tried to wipe the taste out of his mouth.  
  
Sango shook her head in disgust, slightly chuckling. "You idiot. You really shouldn't eat strange things for money. You're going to end up getting sick if you keep this up."  
  
Miroku groaned and clutched his stomach tightly. "But money," he wined. "I need money."  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked over at Miroku with great pity and contempt in his eyes. " Kagome was just playing with you, she doesn't really have $50 to waste watching you to eat strange things."  
  
Miroku nearly had a heart attack hearing this. "WHAT! What the hell do you mean she doesn't have money to waste on me eating strange things!?"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously, knowing that Miroku was furious and extremely desperate. "Calm down Miroku, it was just a little fun."  
  
Miroku looked doubtfully at Kagome. "Fun for who?" His stomach began to gurgle and make strange noises. He looked down at it and moaned. "You're such a bitch, Kagome."  
  
Sango was continually growing more concerned about Miroku's health. His stomach didn't sound too good and he didn't exactly look like a million bucks either. "Miroku you don't look so good. Maybe you should go to the nurse and lie down or something."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Sango is right. You don't look all that great and eating whatever you just ate didn't really help."  
  
Inuyasha sneered. "And whose fault is that, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome blushed a moment but immediately regained her composure. "Shut up! You were going along with it too!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Don't try to put the blame on me. I didn't say I'd give him $50 to have him eat something that would surely make him sick."  
  
Kagome got up from her seat edging closer to Inuyasha. "Oh yeah," she was getting pissed. "Well, you didn't exactly try to stop me!"  
  
Miroku let out a small groan. "Will you two shut the hell up? You're bickering is annoying as hell." Miroku's anger was slowly beginning to rise. The frustration of his day was beginning to get to him. "You're both assholes, now that that's settled you two can start acting mature for once."  
  
Sango frowned deeply when she heard Miroku's comment. "Miroku. Yes, Kagome and Inuyasha can be such kids sometimes but you really shouldn't say things like that. It's not exactly friendly."  
  
Miroku shot a cold glance over at Kagome. "Neither is tricking people." Miroku was going to say more but stopped himself. 'Sango is sort of right; I really shouldn't explode over this. I'm just so pissed though, it's hard not to bite someone's head off.' Miroku sighed and looked back over at Kagome, this time with a softer expression. "Sorry."  
  
Kagome made an effort to smile half-heartedly at Miroku. "S'okay."  
  
The table grew quite nobody really wanting to be the first to say anything. The bell rang and the students began poring out of the cafeteria. Still the group sat there, sort of dazed and off in their own worlds.  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked off not saying a word. 'Man, that was sort of eerie. What the hell is bugging Miroku, I wonder?'  
  
Kagome followed after slightly grinning at her two friends. "Well, ja guys." She quickly made a hasty exit trying to escape the odd feeling that loomed over the table. 'What's with Miroku? I know that was a mean trick I played on him, but he didn't need to get that pissed off.'  
  
Miroku and Sango sat quietly at the table. Neither one of them wanting to say anything about what had just taken place.  
  
Sango's sigh broke the silence as she stood up motioning for Miroku to come with her. "Come on, let's go. We're going to be late for our next class."  
  
Miroku briskly shook his head. "No. I can't do that. Right now I'm so tired I can barely stand up. I think I'm going to collapse."  
  
Sango extended her hand out to Miroku. "Then let me take you to the nurse. You really should go home and get some rest."  
  
Miroku willingly accepted Sango's help and grasped her hand firmly. "For once I won't argue with you, Sango. I really do feel like shit."  
  
"Okay then, come on lets go. The sooner we get you there the better."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Kay." Miroku silently walked beside Sango, grateful she was escorting him to the nurse.  
  
Sango felt a tad unease waking alone with Miroku in the hallways. She did have feelings for him but felt uncomfortable not knowing how she should respond to the situation. In other words she didn't know if she should make a move or not. She noticed he seemed a bit on edge and tried her best to make him feel more comfortable. She moved her hand closer to his and intertwined their fingers.  
  
Miroku looked down at Sango's hand locked with his and back up at Sango. He blushed gently trying to hide his surprise. Even though he was surprised by this gesture he certainly didn't mind.  
  
Sango's blush met Miroku's. The two were both fairly shy when it came to showing affection. However, this didn't detour them. They kept their hands tightly locked together all the way down to the nurse's office.  
  
Miroku reluctantly let go of Sango's hand and smiled gently. "Thanks for taking me down here. I appreciate it."  
  
Sango smiled back at him. "It wasn't a problem, just get better for me. Okay?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "Right." He turned the knob and entered the office. Leaving Sango to get to her next class.  
  
As soon as Miroku entered the nurse's office the nurse was all over him. Obviously concerned for his health considering how bad his face still looked and how fatigued he was. Not to mention eating the scary pudding- jello hybrid.  
  
The nurse took one look at him and shook her head. "What happened to you?"  
  
Miroku was somewhat annoyed with the nurse's obvious question but didn't say anything about it. "I got into a fight and lost, I didn't sleep hardly at all last night, and I ate the school's pudding/jello mixture."  
  
The nurse smiled at Miroku, amused by his slight amount of humor on the matter. "I see, well eating anything of the school's is a health risk in itself but the other things certainly wouldn't help you to feel any better either."  
  
Miroku stared at her a tad surprised by her take on the matter. He gave her that look that was saying, are you really a nurse, or are you just playing around? "So. Does that mean I can go home and stuff?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah it does, but first you need permission from a guardian to be sent home. Who should I call, your mother or father?"  
  
"My parent's are dead, you need to call my guardian Kenji." Miroku gave the nurse a softer glace. "Why don't I just use your phone and call him?"  
  
"Sure." The nurse pointed over to her desk in direction of the phone. "Give him a quick call and see what he says."  
  
"Mkay." Miroku wearily picked up the phone and fumbled with the numbers trying to remember the exact number.  
  
Ring.  
  
Click. "Hello? This is Kenji Kenada speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Kenji, it's me, Miroku."  
  
"Miroku?" There was a long pause. "What did you do now?"  
  
Miroku chuckled, trying to keep himself from exploding at him. "Well, it's actually not like that. I'm really sick and not feeling well and I really just want to go back home."  
  
"I see. So then you're at the nurse's office no doubt. What did you tell her?"  
  
Miroku frowned. "Tell her about what?"  
  
"You're face, Miroku. No doubt she asked what happened to you. What did you tell her?"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I got into a fight."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kenji let out a small sigh of relief, easily heard over the phone. "Okay, well I'm not going to be home for a while and I don't really want to leave you home all by yourself for that long. I can't leave work, I'm sorry. You'll just have to make it through the day."  
  
Miroku tried to hold back the obvious dislike in his decision. "Right. See you later." Miroku slammed the phone back down on the receiver.  
  
The nurse looked at Miroku a bit surprised by his actions. "Uh. So was that a no, or something?"  
  
Miroku didn't say anything he just stood there utterly pissed. 'That bastard.' He looked over at the nurse who looked a little more than I bit confused. "I can go. It's not a problem."  
  
She slowly nodded her head, drawling her speech. "Okay."  
  
Miroku abruptly left the nurse's office slamming the door fiercely behind him. He ran down the hallways full speed to his locker. When he got there he fumbled with the lock and couldn't get it open. He slammed his fist against the locker putting a huge dent in it. He cringed in pain but didn't care. He landed several more blows into the locker and stopped feeling that his rage had finally left him He got his lock to open and quickly shoved his things into his backpack and ran out the side door, not wanting to be caught by the secretary.  
  
He walked out the door unseen and slipped away from the campus. He didn't get far when he realized he didn't have anywhere to really go. He stopped and turned back around. He let out a long sigh as he stared at the school building. 'Now what the hell am I going to do? I can't go home, I forgot my key, and I can't go back to school since I already left and I'm going to be in big trouble as soon as I come back in. The only thing I really can do is go somewhere safe till Kenji gets home. Where is that?' Miroku scanned the campus looking for somewhere that wasn't in the open where he could sit and relax for a while.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a large tree standing by the side of the building. There was a small secluded area there clear of windows and doors that could easily get him caught. He slowly walked over to the tree and slumped down under its large trunk. He closed his eyes letting his exhaustion get the best of him and slipped off into sleep.  
  
*Miroku lay motionless on his bed, his eyes were glazed over, and he held a knife covered in blood securely in his hand. Large gashes were all over his body; he looked like he was run over by a lawn mower. His wounds were like small streams of blood poring out of him. He lay surrounded in a pool of red. His body was numb and the lost of blood made him extremely cold. He was alone shivering and frightened.  
  
He looked down at his hands covered in blood and let a small tear escape him. 'What have I become? There's so much blood, so much pain. It's too much.' Miroku raised the knife in his hand ready to add another mark on his body. 'I just can't take it, it's not worth going through this pain, it's just not.'  
  
Miroku thrusted the knife downward ready to cut open his arm, but he stopped a moment. He sensed another presence in his room and looked towards the doorway. "Sango?"  
  
Sango stood quietly in the doorway watching Miroku perform his act of self- mutilation. Her eyes were deep and blissful with the occasional tear falling. "Please, don't do it Miroku. You have to stop. This isn't right, don't hurt yourself."  
  
Miroku began to shake intensely with fear. He moved the knife closer to his shoulder; the tip was gently pressed against his skin. "Close your eyes Sango, you don't to see this part." Miroku closed his eyes tightly and started to press down on the knife, a small dribble of blood coming out.  
  
"No stop, Miroku!" Sango ran to his side but it was too late.  
  
Miroku jabbed the knife deep into the side of his left shoulder and ran it down all the way through his arm stopping just before his hand. He pulled the knife out spattering blood all over his face and clothes. His arm was like one large laceration. Blood heavily flowed out of his wound. He looked down at his handy work and frowned. "I have to escape the pain, but doing it this way hurts so much. I can't stop, the feeling is too good, please Sango make me stop." Miroku pleadingly looked up at Sango and blacked out.*  
  
"Miroku? Miroku?" Sango shook the unconscious Miroku vigorously. "Wake up, Miroku!"  
  
Miroku opened his heavy eyes looking up at a blurry image of Sang standing beside him. "Sango? What are you doing here?"  
  
Sango let out a sigh of relief seeing Miroku was finally awake. "I could ask you the same thing. What happened? Why aren't you home?"  
  
Miroku blinked his eyes for a moment trying to recall where he was. "Home?"  
  
"Yeah. You were sick and I brought you to the nurse's office so you could go home. Remember?"  
  
Miroku nodded slowly. "Yes, I do now. Kenji didn't want me back home and I sort of lost it. I left school without permission and came here to lie low till school was out." Miroku moaned realizing how much trouble he was going to get into when he came back to school tomorrow. "I must have passed out or something, I can't remember."  
  
Sango looked sadly at Miroku, she felt bad knowing he had spent the rest of the school day alone and outside for that matter. "Why couldn't you go home?"  
  
Miroku scowled. "My guardian, Kenji didn't want me home by myself. He doesn't trust me a whole lot and I just couldn't bare the thought of staying in school."  
  
Sango nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I could see why that would be. So what are you going to do now? You can't sit around and wait all night, it's going to be cooling down really soon."  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I guess I could go home. Kenji wont be pleased when he finds out I skipped school, but I guess I don't have any other choice."  
  
Sango stood up and extended her hand out to Miroku. "Come on, I'll walk with you."  
  
Miroku smiled and gratefully took Sango's hand. "Thanks, I appreciate this. You really don't have to walk with me if you don't want to though."  
  
Sango smirked. "I know that but I want to walk with you." Sango reached down and held Miroku's hand in hers.  
  
Miroku smiled but this time didn't blush. He was continually feeling more comfortable with Sango. "Okay, lets get going."  
  
The two walked out of the school premises hand in hand not saying a word to each other but just enjoying the other's presence.  
  
Miroku was the first to break the silence, wanting to strike up a conversation with Sango. "I have to ask I never really figured this out. Why me? I don't get it. Why spend time with me, why care?"  
  
Sango chuckled slightly. "I don't know why but I feel drawn to you in a way. Everything about you is so mysterious so dark. Part of me just wants to be near you to know what you're going through." Sango looked down at her feet. "It's funny, I can't get you out of my head."  
  
Miroku was going to say something but couldn't find the right words. He just stared at Sango a moment completely surprised by her statement. He blushed slightly knowing that she was thinking of him. "I think about you a lot too. You're the first person next to Moushin who ever really cared about me. You're just so kind and gentle, I can't help but be near you."  
  
Sango could feel her face heating up. Her voice seemed to silence under his kind words. "Miroku."  
  
The two came to an abrupt halt just outside Miroku's front door. The mood was beginning to become quite intense and neither of the teens was quite ready to make a move.  
  
Miroku looked over Sango in awe. Everything he wanted in a girl was standing right in front of him. Normally he would be all over her but this time it was different. This time he was really attracted to this girl and afraid of hurting her by pushing too hard. Miroku's lip began to quiver, every fiber in his being told him to kiss the girl. He held back not wanting to upset her.  
  
Sango easily noticed Miroku's anxiety and started feeling extremely timid. "What's wrong? Is there something bothering you Miroku?"  
  
He nodded solemnly. "Yeah, there is." Miroku paused a moment wondering if what he was about to say was a good idea. 'She might get angry and never want to speak to me again but. but. I just can't hold back my feelings any more. I have to say it now before it's too late.' "Sango, you're making it very hard for me not to lean over and kiss you right now." Miroku motioned for the door and began turning the knob.  
  
Sango blushed fiercely and couldn't decide what to say to him. All she knew is she didn't want to miss her opportunity. She grabbed his shoulder pulling him away from the knob. "Wait."  
  
Miroku looked at her curiously as if he were totally confused about her actions.  
  
Sango smiled slightly trying to hide her nervousness. "I never said I didn't want you to kiss me."  
  
Miroku grinned and gathered Sango up in his arms. Leaning over placing a soft delicate kiss on her lips. "I'm glad you said that, good night Sango. I'll see you tomorrow." Miroku turned around and walked in the front door, closing it gently behind him.  
  
Sango stood on Miroku's doorstep for a moment. Her head was spinning, she wasn't expecting the kiss. It was really just wishful thinking. "Miroku." The soft kiss replayed in Sango's mind over and over again filling her with great warmth. She left his house taking one last glance and smiled. 'I wont soon forget that, Miroku Hatsaharu.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter. I know I didn't update real soon like I had planned on. Sorry for that folks, I got too pre-occupied and never got a chance to finish writing the chapter and putting it up. Any way, I'm happy to have gotten it up today. I'm a little surprised with myself though. I wasn't expecting the chapter to turn out this way. The original ending was completely different but I thought this one would be more befitting and would please you reviewers. I hope it did any way, so please tell me what you think. Review! Thanks! ^_^  
  
Inu-shounen~ Thanks a lot, glad I'm able to get you high. Rissi-sama~ I know it was a crappy cliffy but hey, I'm evil so deal. Glad you liked the chapter though.  
  
Small-buttercup~ To be honest I'm not sure how I'm going to make Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship on this fic. I'd have to think about that, I really don't have an answer for you. This is really a M/S fic so I haven't really been focusing anything on Kagome and Inu's relationship but we'll see how things go.  
  
Sango-chan~ I was really happy to see you review again, and yes, fluff is good.  
  
Aamalie~ Uh. Yeah. I have really nothing to say but you sure called it about not chickening out.  
  
Lar-lar~ Thanks for the compliment, I do appreciate it.  
  
Mikazuki Senshi~ Sorry about making you wait so long for an update. Hope this satisfies you.  
  
Sweet Chaos~ I can't help but think you rolled a poem into that review purposely. Oh well, thanks for reviewing any way.  
  
Rain angst~ Yes, Kagome is scary, very scary.  
  
Blulily07~ Yes you are Kremmit!  
  
Ryuki Forever~ Thanks for a fair and honest review, I appreciate that.  
  
That's all for my reviewers, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed for chapter 6. You all kick so much ass, it's just incredible!  
  
Next chapter, not sure what will happen exactly but no doubt something will happen. God knows I can't be nice for a chapter and have no conflict.  
  
Expect the review any time between Friday or Sunday. I wouldn't guess any later than next Tuesday.  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero. 


	8. Shattered Pieces

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors note~ There was some confusion with the whole dream thing in the chapter. Let me just clear this up right now, the dream does mean something. It'll be revealed later in the story. Just be patient with me, everything gets unraveled in the end in my fan fictions. You have to be patient with me.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Miroku quickly threw off his shoes and ran into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and looked for something edible, that wasn't jello or pudding. He smiled and took out half of a sub left over from last night. He happily sat down at the table and ogled his precious sub. He lifted the sub to his mouth ready to dig in when someone clearing their throat behind him interrupted his plans. He turned to see Kenji standing over him with an intense frown on his face.  
  
Kenji let out a silent growl. "Miroku, I need to discuss something with you."  
  
Miroku shrugged and nodded, not paying any attention. "Uh yeah, sure. Just let me take a bite of this sandwich first, I'm starving."  
  
Kenji reached his arm behind Miroku and grabbed the sandwich and threw it into the nearby garbage can. "No, you listen to me right now. We have a serious problem with your behavior in school."  
  
Miroku stood up quickly knocking his chair backwards. "What the hell did you do that for!? I'm starving half to death!"  
  
Kenji slammed his fist hard against the table. "Forget about your damn sandwich and listen to me. I got another call from school today, they said you skipped the last 3 periods. Is this true?"  
  
Miroku still looked over at the trashcan with a sad expression on his face. 'My poor sandwich! Damn that Kenji!' "Yeah, well it's your fault. You're the one who wouldn't let me go home today, so I just left school and fell asleep in the courtyard for the rest of the school day."  
  
Kenji's anger was beginning to boil over. Miroku's nonchalant attitude towards everything was starting to royally piss him off. "Don't put the blame on me for your poor decisions. You're grounded for a week and don't expect to have anything eat tonight. You can go up in your room and do homework or starve until you go to bed."  
  
Miroku stared down at his feet, his stomach was growling and every fiber of his body wanted food. "Asshole," he muttered silently to himself.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Miroku looked back up at Kenji with fire in his eyes. "I'm starving half to death and you say I can't have anything. You're such an asshole. You have no idea the hell I went through today." Miroku's expression grew fiercer with the thought of what a bad day he had at school today. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do."  
  
"Just shut up and go!" Kenji landed a hard punch in Miroku's stomach. Knocking the wind out of him. "If you keep this bullshit up I'll just throw you out in the streets."  
  
Miroku struggled to regain his breath and knelt down on one knee. He grinned up at Kenji. "At least I'd be safer there."  
  
Kenji didn't say anything, Miroku's words hit him like a ton of bricks. "Just go to your room and don't come out until morning." Kenji turned around and silently walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Miroku struggled to his feet and staggered up the stairs to his room, nearly falling several times. He opened the door and closed it tightly behind him. He plopped down on his bed burying his head deep into his pillow. His stomach began to growl and he let out a small moan. "Damn Kenji, he needs to fuck off and leave me alone. I make my own choices and live with the consequences, and I don't need him here hitting me and telling me I messed up. I already know that."  
  
Miroku sighed and stared up at his ceiling. "I think somebody out there must really hate me, or I've gathered up a lot of bad karma in my life time. Whatever it is I hope it isn't permanent. I need to get my life back on track." Miroku smiled to himself, image of him kissing Sango replayed in his mind. 'At least not everything in my life is awful.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango lay quietly sprawled out on her bed. A pen in hand writing furiously in a journal she was keeping.  
  
My body is still tingling after what happened today with Miroku. I was walking back with him after school today when I found him outside sleeping under a tree. I couldn't help but feel drawn to him when I saw him there all alone. I can never understand why he does some of the things he does. It's like he's holding some deep dark secret from everyone that's slowly killing him. Maybe that's why I can't get him out of my mind. Everything about him seems to be some big mystery, it's like everything about him seems fake. It's like he won't allow his true feelings to surface. The only time I ever seen him honest with his emotions is when... when... When he kissed me.  
Never in my life have I felt the way I felt when he kissed me like that. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss, but it was an honest showing of affection. The way he went about it, it was just so. So I don't know. Perfect. I just wanted to grab him and hold him close to me and never leave his side. I know now I'm in love with him and I don't want to be separated from him. I want to get closer to him but there are so many things he's hiding. I can feel myself getting closer to finding out the truth but there's just something holding him back from telling me. It's driving me insane not knowing what's going on with him.  
When I saw all those marks all over his face I knew something was going on, but I just can't seem to get it out of him. All I know about him really is that his parents died when he was little and his other guardian, Mushin, died recently. He's really just lost and all alone in the world. He really does have no one.  
  
A tear fell on top of Sango's notebook paper followed by several others smearing the ink on the page. She closed the notebook and dropped to it to the side of her bed. She closed her eyes as tears continued to roll down her face. 'Miroku.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Believe it or not everyone  
  
Have things that they hide  
  
believe it or not everyone  
  
Keep most things inside  
  
Believe it or not everyone  
  
Believes in something about  
  
Believe it or not everyone  
  
Needs to feel loved'  
  
Miroku let the lyrics sink into him as he read the lyrics sheet to his new Nickelback CD, The Long Road. He smiled lightly to himself. 'It's funny how song lyrics can be so true to real life. It's almost ironic how some songs just fit you to a T.'  
  
He threw the lyrics sheet to the side and rested his head on his pillow, letting out a long sigh. "God this sucks. There are so many better things I could be doing right now. "  
  
His stomach began growling ferociously. He looked down at his stomach in disgust and let out a small groan. 'Damnit, I know you're hungry but there's nothing I can do about that.' A smile spread wide across Miroku's face. "Or is there?"  
  
Miroku leaped off his bed and ran downstairs. He skid on the kitchen floor over to the refrigerator and pulled out the remains of a disregarded ham and cheese sandwich. There was no telling how long it had been in the fridge but desperate times call for desperate measures. He closed the fridge door and sat down at the table, sandwich in hand.  
  
Kenji walked into the kitchen after hearing the fridge being opened and closed. He turn to see Miroku sitting at the table eating a sandwich happily. "What the hell are you doing here!? I told you to stay up in your room and not to come down for any reason."  
  
Miroku shrugged and continued eating his sandwich. "I realize that but I was so hungry and then I remembered how I don't give a damn about what you say, so then I ended up here."  
  
Kenji let out a low growl. "Do you enjoying pissing me off like this?"  
  
Miroku pondered this for a moment. "No, I was just hungry and when you're hungry you eat. Naturally I put two and two together and ended up here."  
  
"That's enough of your cocky attitude!" Kenji walked over to the table grabbing Miroku's shirt and pulling him out of his chair. "Now get your ass upstairs before I make you!"  
  
"Get your hands off of me!" Miroku grabbed hold of Kenji's arm and pushed him away from him sending him skidding to the floor. "You don't have the right to treat me like that. I'm not going to let you walk all over me and make me suffer for nothing."  
  
Kenji got up off the floor and wiped off his pants from the dust all over the floor. "That was a big mistake you just made. Don't you know children should always listen to their elders." Kenji walked back over and punched Miroku in the face several times causing blood to start flowing from his mouth.  
  
Miroku quickly wiped off the blood and smiled. "Don't you know I'm not a kid and you can't push me around like one." Miroku pulled out a bottle from the fridge and broke it over the counter. "You want to fight! Then fight me!"  
  
Kenji frowned at the site of the glass bottle in Miroku's hands. He knew things were starting to grow very intense. "Don't think you can just threaten me with a glass bottle and expect me to back down?" Kenji took another step closer to Miroku, who was beginning to look on edge.  
  
"Don't take another step or I'll smash this bottle over your fucking face. I'm not afraid to do it you know." Miroku tightened his grip around the bottle as Kenji slowly stepped closer and closer to him.  
  
Kenji shook his head lightly. "No you wont. You don't have the guts to do that to me. I know you better than that." Kenji was just a foot away from Miroku now, the two staring each other down.  
  
"If you don't take another step I won't have to hurt you. Just back away from me, Kenji." Miroku raised the bottle in his hand ready to strike.  
  
Kenji wrapped his arms around Miroku putting him in a suffocating bear hug. He squeezed Miroku tightly, feeling him wiggling about in his arms. "I'm sorry, Miroku. It's too bad it had to come to this." Kenji backed away his hand still firmly planted on Miroku's shoulder. His right hand balled up and made a tight fist, landing a full-blown punch, square in the stomach.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened with the sudden impact of the fist in his stomach; he drew away quickly trying to catch his breath he fell to the floor coughing up a small spot of blood.  
  
Kenji walked over and kicked Miroku in the side. He picked him back up from the floor then hit him several more times in the stomach before throwing him back to the ground.  
  
Miroku lay on the kitchen floor like a lifeless body. His face was covered in blood and his whole body felt paralyzed in pain. His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to throw up. His closed his eyes tightly letting himself fall unconscious and his body go limp.  
  
When Miroku regained consciousness he was lying on his bed back in his room. "Damn, Kenji sure doesn't like taking it easy on people." A throbbing pain went through Miroku's face and side. He winced trying not to give into the pain he was feeling. "I need to get away, to be somewhere else. I have to be any where but here." He sighed knowing this wasn't possible in his condition. He shifted his position on his bed when he felt something strange lying underneath of him. He rolled over and picked up the object, it was a knife. The knife he had used the other night to slit his wrists. 'Maybe I could just...'  
  
Miroku shook his head violently, realizing the dark thoughts that were surfacing in his head. 'No, not again. I just can't do it again.' Miroku sat silently looking down at the knife. 'But I just can't help myself.'  
  
Without hesitation he picked up the knife and plunged it down deep into his wrist. He removed the knife forcefully, a large gash now taking its place. Blood immediately began poring out from the gash.  
  
He did nothing to stop the bleeding, but instead drew the knife up to his face. He delicately pressed the tip of the blade just below his eye and ran it down the right side of his face stopping just before his cheek. A small trickle of blood followed quickly after, running down past his face unto his neck and dribbling down unto his shirt.  
  
Miroku closed his eyes trying to keep himself from crying. 'Somebody just make it stop, make the pain stop.'  
  
He got up and retrieved a pad of paper and pen, blooding continuing to drip from his wounds unto the floor. His hand was wobbly holding the pen in hand, but was still able to write.  
  
Darkness engulfs my room,  
  
As I lay silently sprawled out on my bed.  
  
A knife is grasped tightly within my hand.  
  
As I lay there quietly,  
  
Pondering why I am what I am.  
  
Pain stricken memories,  
  
An unhealed heart,  
  
Suffocating fears,  
  
And silent truths.  
  
I close my eyes tightly,  
  
Ready to embrace the pain.  
  
The cool feeling of the blade,  
  
Gliding gently across my skin.  
  
Shivers run down my spine,  
  
As I do it over and over again.  
  
Blood begins pouring out,  
  
Every second drawing me closer,  
  
To passing out.  
  
Thoughts of you creep into my mind.  
  
The way you look at me,  
  
It's as if you can see right through me.  
  
You look deep into the depths of my soul,  
  
Pain and despair seems to be the only thing there,  
  
But yet you don't even care.  
  
You extend a hand,  
  
Trying to reach out,  
  
You try and save me from myself.  
  
Every moment I spend with you,  
  
Every second I feel your tender touch,  
  
The pain slowly begins to disperse from me.  
  
You're beginning to free me.  
  
More and more I begin to reach out,  
  
But it's still not enough,  
  
I still can't help but cut myself.  
  
I can't help but hold back,  
  
Afraid of what you'd say to me,  
  
If you only knew the real me.  
  
I push you away,  
  
Farther and farther,  
  
Hoping and praying you'll just give out.  
  
You still don't,  
  
You're still there.  
  
You can't help but save me from my despair.  
  
It's just too late for me,  
  
My fear once again shakes and breaks me.  
  
I slowly open my eyes,  
  
A blood stained knife sits near to me.  
  
Remembering the feelings it had brought to me,  
  
I grab hold of it yet again,  
  
Driving it deeper and deeper into my skin.  
  
I let up and stop again,  
  
Feeling the odd sensation of my blood dripping all over me.  
  
I silently cry out.  
  
Somebody save me,  
  
Please help me.  
  
Save me from myself,  
  
Don't let me do it,  
  
Don't let me cut myself...  
  
Miroku struggled putting down the last few words of the poem. The room was beginning to spin, and he was starting to feel extremely light headed, due to blood loss. He looked down at the knife lying on his bed that was covered in his blood. He picked it up and threw it across the room, hitting a glass picture frame sitting on his dresser.  
  
The frame shattered into tiny pieces, glass now scattered about all over the floor.  
  
"Damnit!" He got up quickly,wanting to retrieve the knife and take a look at the damage it had done.  
  
He looked at the shattared picture frame in dismay. A photo of himself and his parents lay on the floor beside it. He picked up the photo seperating it from the glass. He stared at the picture and grimaced. "That's not me..." He looked up from his dresser to a mirror that hung over it.  
  
A battered teen with a large cut running down his face and bruises scattered about his body stood there staring at the mirror. There was no longer a trace of the happy five year-old boy who could do nothing but smile. There was now a puppy dog who had been kicked one too many times.  
  
Miroku watched in the mirror as he ran his finger down his cut, a tingling feeling vibrating through him as he re-traced the new scar on his body. "With every scar I draw into my body I remind myself of who and what I really am. It reminds me that things can't be the way they once were..." Miroku paused a moment musing with his words. "And how I can never be who I once was. I'll never be the same again."  
  
The reality of the words Miroku just uttered slowly hit him. The emotional pain running through him was tremendous. He tore the picture in his hands in half, letting them float gently to the floor. "I'm not him anymore."  
  
He turned around walking back to his bed, pieces of glass being embedded into the soles of his feet. He crawled into the bed and covered himself in the warmth of the bedspread. 'I can never be the same again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats all for chapter 8 folks! Didn't you just love it!? Okay, okay, I know back to the deep dark depressing stuff. I know i'm sorry but the story isn't exactely a happy one. You should be thanking me for even getting this chapter up though. I can't get unto my internet at all and I ended up using my friend Inu Shounen's computer to publish this chapter. If it wasn't for him I would have never gotten this up till god knows when! Arrrrg!!! Any way since my comp is acting like a such a doosh bag it may be quite some time before I put up the next chapter. I'm so sorry but there's nothing I can do at this point. Don't bother trying to contact me, you wont be able to get through to me at all. My messangers my email, everything is down. *SOBS* Now unto the reviewer thank you's!  
  
Inu-shounen~ A huge thanks to you! I luv you man! ^_^  
  
Rissi-Sama~ What in the hell are you talking about!? I would never forget you!  
  
Sango-chan~ Better hold the hoorays for a while, things are looking grim.  
  
Blulily07~ The dream wasn't meaningless, I don't just through random crap in there cuz I can. It'd be easy too but I don't. Trust me... *shifty eyes*  
  
Aamalie~ Thanks for the advice about when to put up the chapter but this was my only opertunity to do it.  
  
Small-buttercup~ They shouldn't, but they did. They're assholes and like to torment him sometimes. But it makes for good humour.  
  
Lar-lar~ God you're awsome! Thanks! ^^  
  
Sweet Choas~ This isn't really suicide I wouldn't say, more like self mutilation but you never know where these things end up.  
  
Rei~ I'll do my best for quick upates but things don't look too good at the moment.  
  
That's all for the kick ass reviewers for chapter 7. I hope you guys like the chapter and review for me. I appreciate it!  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero.  
  
Expect the next update not for quite a while...Gomen... Don't blame me! *thwacks compupter* It's not my fault! 


	9. Hopeless

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors note~ I've been getting a few reviews wondering why Miroku isn't dead yet or is seriously hurt. I realize it's not especially realistic on that part but I'll do my best to change that. Arigato to all of those who have reviewed for my last chapter, you all kick ass!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Miroku wearily opened his eyes his head hurt and his whole body ached. He looked around the room in confusion. "This isn't my room. This is..."  
  
"Oh you're conscious are you?"  
  
Miroku turned to the door seeing a tall woman with fair brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a white uniform and a stethoscope hung around her neck. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman smiled sweetly at him. "I'm your doctor, Kikai Okashii."  
  
Miroku blinked his eyes a moment seeing the young not to mention fairly attractive woman enter the room. "Doctor... Then I must be in the hospital."  
  
She nodded. "Very good, we now know you still have your comprehension skills intact. That's right, you are in a hospital where you're being treated for severe blood loss. Your guardian found you unconscious and covered in blood this morning. He called 911 and that's how you ended up here."  
  
Miroku didn't say anything; a sinking feeling was beginning to take over him. 'Shit, so Kenji knows now. This isn't good.'  
  
The doctor noticed Miroku's silence and grew concerned. "Is something the matter?"  
  
Miroku opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. 'What should I say to her? She's not a big enough idiot to not know what I must have been doing. She's probably going to want to put me in some help program or something.' He sighed and turned attention back to Kikai. "I have to get out of here."  
  
Kikai frowned. "What do you mean get out? You have some severe injuries you need to get treated... Not to mention you aren't exactly stable. Who knows what you could do to yourself."  
  
Miroku sneered. "Thanks for the advice but I can't accept that as an answer. I can't stay here and I don't need your help."  
  
Kikai stared at Miroku in sheer disbelief. 'What's this kid trying to pull? He's really headstrong.' "Well, you don't have a choice. We do have methods of keeping people here, by force if necessary."  
  
Miroku smirked. "I bet you do. Listen to me, regardless of what sort of maniac you may think I am, but I'm telling you have to get out of here."  
  
She shook her head fiercely. "Why, why should I let you leave in this condition? Why do you want to leave so bad?"  
  
"I don't want..." Miroku paused a moment thinking of how he should reason with the woman. "I don't want others to know that I'm here. And they wont know I'm here if I'm not here."  
  
"Huh?" -_-;  
  
"I'm assuming that you aren't a complete idiot and that you know where those cuts on my wrist and face came from."  
  
Her face saddened, suddenly getting his meaning. "Yeah I do, and I take it you don't want others to know what you do to yourself."  
  
Miroku let out a deep breath. "Yes, that's why I have to go."  
  
"I can understand your predicament but there's no way I can let you leave. Your wounds still need to be treated further, and you need to get some other help..." Her voice trailed off knowing that Miroku knew what she was talking about and that he wasn't happy about it.  
  
"No you don't understand, and I don't need a bunch of god damn counselors evaluating me and telling me how fucked up I am." Miroku's anger was starting to rise within him. All his suppressed rage was starting to spill over. "You people are all alike! Trying to take control of me and tell me what I am and how I need to be! Just leave me alone!"  
  
Kikai's frown intensified on her face. She walked over to his bedside slapping him hard in the face. "Just who do you think you are? It's not all about you and what you want. What about your guardian, huh? How do you think he feels?"  
  
Miroku touched the red slap mark on his face, his expression full of surprise quickly turned into anger. "I don't give a damn how my guardian feels! He doesn't care what happens to me either! He's the one who..." Miroku stopped realizing what he was saying.  
  
"He's the one who what, Miroku?"  
  
He turned his gaze from her all knowing eyes over at the wall. "It's nothing. You didn't hear anything."  
  
She grabbed his shoulder turning his head towards her. "You said something and I want to know damnit!"  
  
Miroku broke her grasp over him; his eyes staring back coldly at her. "It's none of your business what I said. None of this is, nothing I do is anyone else's business but my own."  
  
Her deep eyes met with his, she sighed and nodded her head. "I see, so that's how were going to play it. Well, fine. I can't help someone who doesn't want help."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "I didn't say that I didn't want help. I just said not from you..." The image of Sango reappeared in Miroku's mind.  
  
She stared at him curiously for a moment and then walked out of the room.  
  
Another woman entered the room; this time it was a nurse. She took a seat next to Miroku's bedside not saying anything to him.  
  
He stared at her with hard eyes full of anger. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm here to watch over you and make sure you don't try to do anything crazy."  
  
"I see... Where are my clothes?"  
  
Her expression looked totally dumbfounded. "Excuse me?'  
  
Miroku scowled. "My clothes damnit! Where are the clothes I came in with!?"  
  
She pointed to a chair sitting across the room.  
  
"Good." Miroku sat up and jumped off his bed. He ripped the IV's from his wrist and walked over to the chair.  
  
"Wait! What in the hell are you doing!?" She was beginning to shake, panic had taken over her body.  
  
"You think I'm going to stay here and let all you doctors have your way with me?" He slipped off his ground revealing more cuts and bruises covered about his body. He quickly slipped on his pants and reached for his shirt when the nurse's screaming suddenly stopped him. "What the hell are you screaming for!?"  
  
"I can't let you go! You must stay here! Security! Security!"  
  
Miroku ran to her covering up her mouth. "Just shut your big trap. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you jeopardize my escape."  
  
She nodded, too scared to say anything.  
  
Miroku let go of his hold on the nurse and sighed in relief. "Good, now just stay quiet till I can get out here." He left her side and went back over to the chair where his garments still hang.  
  
The nurse caught a glimpse of the large bruise on his chest before he slipped the shirt over it. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Does what hurt?"  
  
"That bruise I saw on your chest. It looks very painful... What happened?"  
  
Miroku didn't say anything. He slipped on his shoes and clipped on his chain to his pants and left the room. The nurse doing nothing to stop him for fear of getting hurt.  
  
She ran out of the room looking for Kikai Okashii. "Doctor Okashii! Doctor Okashii!"  
  
Kikai heard the nurse's screams and grew genuinely concerned when she saw the terrified expression on her face as she ran down the halls looking for her. "What? What is it?"  
  
The nurse drew in quick breaths as she grew more nervous by the second. "It's the patient you assigned me to watch. He's gone! He got up put on his clothes and left the room."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I'm sorry but there wasn't anything I could do to stop him. He threatened me if I tried screaming out for help again."  
  
Her expression softened but not by much. She was still furious that Miroku was able to get away. "Just calm down, it'll be fine. I'll send out an alert and we'll find him and bring him back."  
  
She nodded. "Thank god. I was just so scared. The way he looked at me was just so desperate. I knew he'd do anything to get away." "Oh?" Kikai crossed her arms signifying she wanted to hear more. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The way he went about trying to escape. He was so calm but frantic at the same time. He didn't waste any time. He pulled out the IV's in his arms and immediately put on his clothes. I started screaming and he just about jumped out of his skin." She stopped a moment catching her breath. "He covered my mouth and told me he'd hurt me if I tried yelling out for help."  
  
Kikai frowned. "And you believed him!?"  
  
"Yes. I did, at that moment I feared desperately for my life."  
  
"What makes you so sure that he'd do it?"  
  
"I told you before, all he wanted was to get away and he'd do anything necessary to do so. Even if that meant hurting me. But I do feel sorry for that boy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The nurse's face saddened severely. "When he was putting his shirt on I noticed a huge bruise covering most of his chest. It looked extremely painful."  
  
Kikai nodded. "I see. Interesting." 'It's just as I thought. There's something going on between Mr. Hatsaharu and his guardian and I intend to get to the bottom of it.' "Well, lets search the grounds and see if we can't find him."  
  
The nurse nodded quickly. "Right."  
  
Miroku was far away from the hospital grounds by now. He had been running non-stop after he had left his room not wanting to be caught and brought back. He stopped running and caught his breath now that the hospital was only a dot behind him.  
  
"Damn. Now where do I go from here? This is so hopeless. If I go back home Kenji is going to beat me to a pulp, but I can't go back to the hospital either. That's the last thing I want is to evaluating by some assholes who don't even know me." He shook his head. "No, that'd be the last thing I want."  
  
He continued walking away from the hospital unsure of where he was going to go. There weren't many options open to him at the time, so his only option was to keep running till he did know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango sighed as she sat with the rest of her friends at lunch an empty seat next to her. 'Where is Miroku? I haven't seen him all day. I wonder if he's sick or something.'  
  
Kagome stared at her friend with mild concern. She had been staring at Miroku's empty seat for nearly the whole lunch period now and hadn't touched anything on her trey, not that she would want to or anything, but she could still attempt to try to look slightly interested in her food.  
  
"Uh Sango. Is there something bothering you? You've been staring at Miroku's seat for most of the lunch period."  
  
Kagome's words brought Sango out of her daze. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'm just worried about him."  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly. "You worry too much over an idiot like Miroku, Sango. He's just fine, he's plenty strong to take care of himself."  
  
Kagome tweaked her eyebrow anime style in disbelief of the comment Inuyasha had just made. 'Is he really that stupid? Please tell me I'm not in love with an idiot like him. Eeep! What am I saying!?'  
  
"Inuyasha just do yourself a favor and shut up before you make yourself look like more of an idiot than you've already have."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her strangely but didn't say anything. 'What did I say wrong now?'  
  
Kagome quickly turned her attention back to her worried friend. "Sango why are so worried about Miroku. He's probably just sick or something like that. You shouldn't let it bother you."  
  
Sango nodded slowly understanding what her friend was saying, but still couldn't help but feel worried for Miroku. "I know I shouldn't worry like this but for someone reason I just can't help it. I just have a feeling something bad happened to him."  
  
Kagome smiled evilly at her friend "I'm surprised at your behavior Sango. From the sounds of things you and Miroku are getting a lot closer to each other."  
  
A light blush quickly spread across Sango's face. She wasn't expecting her friend to be so quick to ask about their relationship. "Well. I. That is to say we." Sango cut herself off not knowing what to tell her friend.  
  
"So are you two going out then?" Kagome moved a little closer to Sango getting in her face.  
  
Sango's face grew redder by the second. "Not exactly."  
  
"Then what?" Kagome was now right in Sango's face giving her no way out.  
  
"Kagome just leave her the hell alone. If Sango doesn't want to talk about it don't force her to. You can be such a bitch sometimes."  
  
Sango smiled at Inuyasha's sudden aid to her situation. "Thanks Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Just don't get any ideas of me being a nice guy all the time or anything dumb like that. I'm still a stupid asshole!" '.What am I saying!?'  
  
Inuyasha growled and turned his attention away from the girls' stupid conversatioin not wanting to make himself look like a bigger idiot than he already had.  
  
Kagome scooted away from Sango and pouted. 'Damn Inuyasha, he ruins all the fun.'  
  
Sango sighed, happy her friend's interrogation was over. Her eyes wandered over to the empty chair beside her, her face was dull and full of concern. 'Miroku I really do hope that you're alright.'  
  
Miroku had been walking for a good while now and still had no clear idea of where to go. His main thought at the moment was to go somewhere to get something to eat. The only problem was that he didn't have any money. He sighed realizing how bad things were looking for him.  
  
"Well, since I don't have any money and I'm desperate for food I guess there's only one choice. I'll have to go back home. At least for a little while, Kenji should be at work so I wont have to deal with him." Miroku gulped. "I hope."  
  
Time passed slowly as he got closer and closer back to the house. He was dreading going back at the possibility of Kenji being there. The house came into clear view as every step he took drew him closer to the doom that possibly awaited him. He stood at the front door staring at the knob.  
  
'Is this the right thing to do? What if Kenji is here? What's going to happen to me? This is awful. I'm so fucked.' He shook the thoughts of his head and rested his hand on the knob, hesitating to turn it. 'Should I really do this?' He sighed knowing the answer. 'It can't be helped.'  
  
He turned the knob and walked in the front door. He noticed Kenji's shoes and immediately panicked. 'What the hell is he doing home!? He shouldn't be here! He should be at work!' "Gaaaaah!"  
  
Kenji sat quietly at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking coffee. He heard Miroku's voice and became extremely upset and confused. He got up and walked out of the kitchen to the main entrance. "Miroku is that you?"  
  
Miroku sighed realizing he had been discovered. "Yeah, it's me Kenji."  
  
Kenji's face nearly melted off his face. "What the hell are you doing here!? You should be in the hospital not at home! Why? Why are you here!?"  
  
"Just calm down Kenji. I'm fine now and I left the hospital because I didn't want to nor needed to be there."  
  
Kenji took another step towards Miroku his frustration beginning to rise within him. "Are you fucking crazy!? When I brought you in you had cuts and lacerations all over your body. You should be resting not walking around! Don't you have any consideration for your health!?"  
  
Miroku sneered. "It doesn't help when I get the shit beaten out of me by my guardian."  
  
Kenji walked over to Miroku and picked him by the shirt. "What did you just say!?"  
  
Miroku fastened his hands over Kenji's hands in attempts to loosen his grip over him. "You heard me! Now let me go right now, or else!"  
  
Kenji smiled, he was enjoying himself. "Or else what?"  
  
"Or else I'll do this." Miroku broke free of Kenji's grip and landed a hard blow to in his face. "I'm not some beaten down dog. I'll fight back if I have to!"  
  
Kenji winced in pain. Miroku's blow had really done him in. "Get the hell out of my house! I never want to see you here again!" Kenji pointed over to the door.  
  
Miroku smirked at his sudden victory, if you want to call it that. "Gladly. But first I'll leave you a going away present." He kicked Kenji right in the stomach sending him reeling. "Sayonara, asshole." Miroku walked out the door slamming it behind him.  
  
He walked down off the front steps and mentally cursed himself. 'I should have taken his money or grabbed some food or something before I left. Stupid, stupid, stupid.'  
  
He groaned but continued walking away not wanting to even look back. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "Now what? Where do I go from here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Great news! The Comcast man was able to fix our Internet connection so now I wont have to mooch off of my buddy! Which means I can update a lot sooner now. Aren't you just so glad!? Any way I was glad to finish this chapter so quickly and have it up for you guys to read and review. I'm looking forward to seeing your reactions.  
  
Inu-shounen~ Deep is what I'm all about.  
  
Rissi-sama~ Time heals all wounds. Don't worry our boy will make it through somehow.  
  
Lar-lar~ My, my, aren't we just full of compliments. Thanks ^^  
  
Blulily07~ I hope this chapter is what you'd hoped it would be.  
  
Aamalie~ Yes, I did write the poem and thanks for the kind words.  
  
Sweet Chaos~ Thanks for sticking by me even though you don't like the violence. I appreciate that very much.  
  
Insomni-maniac~ Thanks a whole lot, you kick ass.  
  
Small-Buttercup~ Does that work for ya?  
  
Rain angst~ Much love to ya for reviewing for me again. Thanks.  
  
Well that's all the kick ass reviews I got from people for chapter 8. I'm really happy with the turn out for this fic and it's really been fueling me to write. Thanks a whole lot to all you reviewers out there. You guys rock!  
  
Next chapter~ We find out what happens to our poor boy after he has no where to go and is sooooooo hungry. Wow I'm a mean bitch. Any way look out for the chapter it's gonna be a good one, or I hope it is.  
  
Expect an update around Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday. Depends on school.  
  
That's all for now!  
  
Adios Amigos,  
  
Zero. 


	10. Tears Mixed with Blood

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors note~ I've just been loving the reviews I've been getting for the story. I had a great turn out for chapter 9 and even though I've got a lot of homework I've decided to try and get this chapter up nice and early.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Miroku began searching the streets for refuge somewhere. He knew he needed somewhere he could spend the night, but he wouldn't allow himself to beg strangers to take him in for a night or two. It was beginning to get dark outside and he was still looking for somewhere to go. Things were looking grim for him. He decided to delay his search for a while and rest somewhere. He noticed a small fast food restaurant at the corner of the street and walked inside thankful for a place to rest.  
  
He let a sigh of relief as he sank down in his seat in a small booth. "Damn, now what am I going to do? I don't want to impose on any one and ask to spend the night, but I really don't want to stay out on the streets tonight or any other night."  
  
He let out a small groan. "Perfect, I have no place to stay tonight and it's practically already tonight." He laid his head down against the table and drifted off into sleep. All the walking he had down today took its toll on him.  
  
Sango stood on the front porch of Miroku's house. She was debating whether or not to knock on the door and visit him to see if he was okay. Part of her urged her own but the other part felt too embarrassed to. She took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. 'God I hope this was the right thing to do.'  
  
Kenji came to the door and was instantly surprised to see a young female like Sango standing at his doorstep. "Can I help you?" Sango nodded. She was doing her best to not sound over concerned about Miroku but still worried about him. "Yes, my name is Sango. I'm one of Miroku's classmates. He wasn't at school today and I was wondering if he was okay." She paused, hoping Kenji wasn't upset. "Is here? Can I talk with him?"  
  
Kenji frowned; he wasn't expecting one of Miroku's classmates to actually care enough to come check up on him. "I'm sorry he's not here."  
  
Sango tried to hold back her surprise. She was really hoping, no expecting Miroku to be there safe and warm unharmed, over all just fine. "When is he coming back?"  
  
Kenji's frown deepened. "He's not."  
  
A tinge of heartache struck Sango. Her first reaction was sadness and fear that something had happened to him. Her next reaction was anger; she blamed herself for not knowing that something was going on. "Why? Why isn't he coming back!?" The frustration in her voice was easy to detect.  
  
Kenji growled, he didn't like all these questions Sango was asking. "Because I threw him out of my house. He was a nuisance and troublemaker. I have no idea where he went off to and could really care less."  
  
Sango's anger erupted inside of her, just like a volcano bringing with the explosion causalities. "What do you mean you threw him out and you don't care!? How can you say that!?"  
  
"Listen! I'm not going to play twenty questions with you. If you give such a damn about him go find him yourself and don't bother me about him! I'm done putting up with him." He slammed the door in Sango's face leaving her there in disbelief and sheer anger.  
  
The sudden reality of Miroku being kicked out of his house and him now being lost and alone somewhere in the city terrified her. She really cared for him and it pained her to think how alone and distraught he must be. She ran off the front porch disgusted to even be in the presence of a man like Kenji.  
  
She wasn't very sure where she may find Miroku but was certainly going to be her best to find him. She had to, she couldn't loose him. "Miroku please be alright, I'm coming. I wont let you suffer like this, I'll be there for you."  
  
Miroku could feel someone shaking him. He reluctantly opened his eyes seeing a janitor standing behind him. "What is it?"  
  
"I have to lock up the restaurant now, and you need to be getting going. You can't stay locked in here."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yeah, sorry for troubling you." He got up and walked out of the shop, surprised to see darkness surrounding him. "It sure got dark real quick." He let out a small sigh. "Guess I can just wander around till I can find somewhere safe to spend the night. Great."  
  
He wandered around the streets looking for a vacant alley or somewhere safe and out of everyone's attention. Everywhere he went he was shot cold stares and pitied glances from other passersby. Everyone judged his actions no one cared to ask about his situation. That's how people are now, most just care about themselves and their lives. They'd rather not get involved with someone else's bad situation.  
  
Miroku tried to remain unfazed by the way people looked at him. It didn't bother him that they stared he didn't blame them but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder why people don't care to ask.  
  
'Don't people care anymore? Are we all so caught up in ourselves that we don't worry about others?" He shook the thoughts from his mind. 'No, it's my fault in the first place getting stuck in this bad situation but still. Does anyone care?'  
  
He felt a cold breeze breach his skin and shivered. It was getting colder out and he didn't have a jacket or anything warm on. He only had a long sleeve shirt and a pair of pants. He wanted desperately to have a sweatshirt or something warm to cover him. He was beginning to freeze. He cursed himself mentally as it began to rain, and he was still without shelter.  
  
'Damnit. At this rate I'll be a popsicle before I ever find a warm dry place to spend the night. Face it there's nowhere to go, I might as well curl up in some back alley and hope I make it through the night.'  
  
He groaned. 'That's really not a good idea but if I don't have any other choice I'm going to have to.' The thought of spending the night in an alley didn't thrill Miroku, but he knew he was running out of options. He stopped and back tracked to the alley he just saw behind him.  
  
His sneakers squeaked as he walked down the sidewalk the rain still poring down on him. He entered the dark alley and to his surprise found a small area covered by a roof. The area was an entrance to an abandon parts shop. The entrance to the shop was boarded up but there was still an overhang over the doorway allowing Miroku some shelter from the rain.  
  
He brushed up against the door doing his best to stay under the overhang. He smiled slightly to himself. "Well at least I'm out of the rain this way. I'd prefer to have a blanket or something to cover me, but I guess you take what you get." He shivered, goose bumps crawled up his arms. "Damn, it's so cold."  
  
A wicked wind blew piercing every inch of Miroku's body. The wind cut through him like a knife through butter, it was merciless. Every second a gust of wind picked up Miroku felt a thousand knives being pierced into his skin. Like a painful new acupuncture.  
  
He choked a small smile. "This is fucking ridiculous. I'll be lucky if I make it through the night. I swear, somebody up there hates me." He grimaced as thunder began booming in the background. "I could use a guardian angel about now."  
  
Sango continued her perilous search for Miroku. Not wanting to give up over a little rain.or a lot. She knew she had to be giving up soon, but she couldn't stand the thought of abandoning him when he needed her most. She ran up and down the streets, growing more frantic by the second. "Miroku! Miroku! MIROKU! Where are you!? Miroku!"  
  
Miroku closed his eyes tightly, tears were rolling down his face. 'God, please don't let me die. Please let this all just be a nightmare. Just let me wake up, I can't take it anymore.' He let out a small anguished cry.  
  
"Why!? Why me!? Everything I ever loved is taken from me, everything I once had is gone, and I'm cold and alone. I have nothing! Absolutely nothing! Why me god, why me!?"  
  
Miroku's screaming rang out through the streets. His deafening cry nobody could ignore, his anguish and pain came rushing out. He couldn't hold back anymore it was all too overwhelming.  
  
"Somebody just shoot me now, let the nightmare end. I'm tired of being so alone, so wet, and so cold. I don't want to live if things are going to be this way. I'd rather. I'd rather."  
  
Dark thoughts invaded Miroku's mind. The sudden urge to want to cut himself came rushing back to him. His body shook nervously, he wanted to feel the sensation of being both dead and alive again. "I don't want to, but I can't stop myself. I have to cut myself."  
  
He reached down into his pocket expecting to find his pocket knife. To his astonishment it wasn't there. 'Damn, the hospital must have found it when they took off my clothes.' He left the safety of the overhang to look for something sharp. Anything that could breach his skin. Success, he found a broken bottle.  
  
Without hesitation he rolled up his sleeves, revealing his other marks from previous cuts. He picked up the bottle and gingerly ran it up and down his arm. Being careful not to press too deep and cause severe bleeding like last time. The edges of the bottle were just sharp enough to go through his skin with a little amount of applied pressure. He stopped a moment feeling the blood run down his arm. He squeezed his arm tightly not wanting it to bleed any further.  
  
"I have to stop now or I'll end up dead. I don't want to really die, I just don't want to be here either. Everything is so hopeless, I have nothing or no one. I'm alone. I'm just alone."  
  
Miroku threw the bottle at the wall of the alley and curled back up under his small shelter. He held himself tightly as blood continued to seeping out from under his shirt. He whispered a poem silently to himself.  
  
I sit alone,  
  
Cold and afraid.  
  
Nothing to keep me warm,  
  
But my own arms.  
  
I grip myself tightly,  
  
Trying to keep myself in reality.  
  
The soft sound of rain pitter patting above me.  
  
It soothes and comforts me.  
  
Deep within me I'm terrified.  
  
I try not to show it,  
  
But rather hide.  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Than to let it all come out from inside,  
  
I'm overwhelmed as everything breaks around me,  
  
Just like glass it shatters.  
  
Shards of everything I once had  
  
Are scattered about me.  
  
I'm still unable to pick up the pieces.  
  
The sharp edges piercing my skin.  
  
I give in!  
  
I'll learn to live without,  
  
After all it's all my fault.  
  
I'm the one  
  
Who cut myself...  
  
"That's a nice poem buddy boy."  
  
Miroku turned to his right seeing to his surprise a group of thugs. "What do you want?"  
  
The man who appeared to Miroku to be the ring leader smiled. "Nothing, we was just wondering if we could trouble you for a couple dollars. You see we lost our wallets and we need some money to call our mothers." The man smiled, showing his crooked teeth.  
  
Miroku stared coldly at him, showing no signs of emotion. "I don't have any money, so get lost."  
  
The man frowned obviously upset over Miroku's reply. "That's a shame for you then buddy." The man balled up a tight fist. "We don't like punk kids coming around here not wanting to help someone out."  
  
Miroku stood up, realizing he was going to be getting himself into a brawl. "No, I think you just like to pick on weaker people because it makes you feel better. Well go ahead, fight me, and beat the shit out of me, whatever. See what I care." Miroku readied himself for the beating, since he was injured he knew there was no way to win.  
  
The man shrugged. "I was hoping you'd be a little more resilient, but you take what you get. Lets get'em boys!"  
  
In a matter of seconds four guys were all over Miroku. Each one of them taking shots at the injured teen. He did his best to try and defend himself but it was a wasted effort. For every punch he blocked there was another blow hitting him somewhere. He himself landed a few good punches but it wasn't enough. These guys were tough, more than just street thugs.  
  
Miroku backed away from the four men who were regrouping getting ready to pounce on him. He coughed up a fair amount of blood and kneeled down on knee. His vision was getting fuzzy and it was hard for him to see the four dark figures coming at him. He braced himself for the worst, and got it.  
  
The four figures ganged up on him and unleashed hell. The ring leader picked him up slammed him against the wall over and over again. A few times the sound of his head banging against the pavement could be heard. He dropped him to the ground and let the others have their way with him.  
  
Another man punched him in the face repeatedly, and didn't stop till his fist was covered in blood. The rest of the group had their fun kicking him around like he was a soccer ball.  
  
Miroku shrieked out in pain. He couldn't hold it in anymore. It was all so unreal, so painful.  
  
"That's enough", the ring leader shouted. "We don't need to fucking kill the kid although he maybe half dead right now. Pick him up and dispose of him then let's go."  
  
A tall burley man picked Miroku up and slung him over his shoulder. He rested him on the street corner just outside the alley. "There, this way someone will be able to see you and get help if you're lucky. God speed kid, you'll need it."  
  
The man walked away following the rest of the group leaving Miroku unconscious and severely beaten lying out on the sidewalk in plain view for anyone to find.  
  
Sango stopped running a moment. She was panting trying to catch her breath after running so much. "Miroku, I wont give up. Not yet, I'll find you." She continued searching but slowed her pace. She was slowly approaching the shadier side of town and wanted to watch herself. She noticed a group of men walking opposite of her side of the street and grew more and more concerned.  
  
"Oh god Miroku, please be alright." Her pace quickened, and her pulse intensified. She could sense she was getting closer. Then just off in the distance she saw something lying on the sidewalk. She ran to lump hoping it wasn't Miroku. "Miroku! Miroku!"  
  
Miroku struggled to open his eyes. His whole body ached and it hurt to even shiver. "Sango? Is that you, Sango?"  
  
"Miroku!" Sango ran to his side and held him tightly in her arms. "Oh god Miroku."  
  
He tried to smirk, hoping to ease Sango's fear. "Hey Sango, long time no see. I missed you."  
  
His attempts failed, she was afraid. Tears quickly began running down her cheeks. "Oh Miroku, I'm so sorry. I'll call for help, you're going to be alright"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Don't please, I beg you. Don't call an ambulance or anything like that. I'll be fine, just help me stand up."  
  
Sango shook her head. "No way! You're hurt, badly! You need help right away. I can't care for injuries like this."  
  
He nodded understanding but still not wanting to give up. "Then do you know someone who can?"  
  
"Yeah, I do know someone. My father is a trained physician, he can help you."  
  
He halfheartedly smiled glad to be safe again. "Good, thanks, a lot. You don't have to help me like this. You could just leave me here."  
  
"Don't talk like that! Of course I'd help you! I wouldn't just let you die out here cold and alone."  
  
"Thanks Sango." He smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself fall unconscious yet again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter. Miroku got the shit beat out of him and basically went through hell, but Sango was able to find him and will hopefully get him some help. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers from last chapter.  
  
Inu-Shounen~ Of course there will be more cutting, it's one of the main points in the fic.  
  
Sango-chan~ Well, it wasn't a garbage can at least.  
  
Blulily07~ He's going to get some help, I wouldn't let my boy be turned into a street kid.  
  
Lar-lar~ Sango's reaction is coming soon, wait for it.  
  
Rissi-sama~ You know me, I just love to end it at cliffies.  
  
Fanfictiongeek63~ I never stop a story till I finish.  
  
Insomnia-maniac~ It's okay, I maybe swamped but because I care I write. That's just the type of idiot I am.  
  
That's all for the kick ass reviews for this chapter. Don't expect an update really soon again. I don't know why I update so quickly, out of a whim for you fans who really want to know what happened to our boy I guess. Any way read enjoy and please review. Thanks!  
  
Next chapter~ Sango is pulled deeper into Miroku and his situation as she learns more and more about him and his pain he's been carrying with him.  
  
Expect an update around Thursday or Friday.  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero. 


	11. Looking at a Clearer Sky

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep'  
  
Authors note~ Okay so I didn't update when I said I would and it isn't a long update, but I loved writing this chapter and didn't want to force it. Whether it's good or not I don't know but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Sango's eyes fell silent as she watched Miroku lay silently on her couch. She had been by his side ever since she had gotten him back to her house. She looked over at the troubled teen, her eyes deep with concern. 'Miroku, what's going to happen next. Where does it all go from here?'  
  
Miroku let out a small groan. His body was terribly sore, and he had a splitting headache. He was slipping in and out of unconsciousness almost afraid to open his eyes and find out where he was. 'Damn, where am I?' He closed his eyes tighter trying to remember what had happened. 'Sango. That's right, I remember Sango was there. She found me and took me back to her home.'  
  
Sango noticed Miroku's sudden movement and was beginning to feel lighter. She half smiled, seeing that he was starting to re-awaken. 'I'm glad you're going to be okay Miroku. I was so afraid for a while that you weren't going to be alright.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango watched in fear as Miroku struggled with himself to stay conscious. She slung his arm over her shoulder and started heading towards her house. "Please try to stay awake Miroku, you'll be okay. I'll get you some help."  
  
Miroku didn't say anything. He was unable to form words in his mouth, everything hurt, and he didn't want to do anything. All he wanted to do was curl up and die. His life was spinning faster and faster out of control. He had no grip on his situation and his hopefulness was fleeing. He coughed, bringing himself back to reality. He opened his eyes slightly seeing his blood all over him he smiled slightly. "It's like a new form of dying from the inside."  
  
Sango looked at Miroku terribly confused. "Miroku, what are you saying?"  
  
He closed his eyes again pondering his own words. "Emotions, they can kill."  
  
Sango nodded grimly knowing this all too well for herself. She couldn't reply to Miroku's harsh but true words. She herself was caught up in a tangle of emotions and it hurt too much to bring them all out at once. His statement burned in her mind, the truth can be an ugly thing. She smiled in relief when she saw her house coming into view. This provided an opportunity to break the unsettled silence between them. "Miroku my house is just a little further you just need to hang on a little longer."  
  
Miroku didn't reply; he had fallen into a deep sleep. He was still terribly exhausted over what today had put him through.  
  
She smiled knowingly that he had over exhausted himself. "Go ahead and sleep Miroku so long as you wake up." She held her breath as she reached the door of her house. 'Dad please don't overreact please let Miroku stay with us.' She opened the door and walked inside. Her father was waiting patiently for her on the couch along with Kohaku.  
  
Hashikkoi (a/n Sango's father for the people who forgot) looked at Sango and down at the boy she had hunched over her back. His face was stern and extremely upset. "Sango what's going on?"  
  
Sango could understand her father's confusion but didn't have time to explain herself. "Dad, listen to me carefully. This is my friend Miroku; he got really beat up and needs some medical attention. I'll give you the details later but you have to help him, please."  
  
The stern look didn't disperse from his face but he nodded in agreement. "Okay but we will be discussing this later." He turned his attention to Kohaku. "I need you to do me a favor Kohaku. Go upstairs and get some bandages and antiseptic from the bathroom and bring them down here please."  
  
"Right." He quickly slid off the couch and ran upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
"Alright, Sango place your friend over on the couch and I'll take a look at him."  
  
She nodded and gently placed Miroku down so her father could work. She sat down on the loveseat next to him and waited patiently for what her father had to say.  
  
Hashikkoi carefully began removing Miroku's articles of clothing. Starting with his long sleeve shirt he attentively pulled it up over his arms revealing all the cuts and lacerations going down them. A slight chill ran up his spine seeing all the marks carved into his body. 'This isn't looking good.' "Kohaku! Do you have those bandages yet?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm coming!" Kohaku quickly bounded down the stairs with the medical supplies in hand and rested them beside his father. His face turned to Miroku and the poor shape he was in. "Father is he going to be alright?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, he has lost a fair amount of blood and many of his wounds are quite serious. For the long run he should be okay but it's more the emotional damage I'm worried about."  
  
Kohaku nodded and went back upstairs not wanting to get too much more involved the situation.  
  
Sango could understand Kohaku wanting to leave but she couldn't. After what she saw happen to Miroku she couldn't leave him when he really needed her. She sat silently still waiting for her father to continue his work.  
  
He carefully removed his socks and slid his long baggy pants off. To his relief there weren't many flesh wounds, just bruises. He grabbed the antiseptic and began dabbing it over his open wounds.  
  
A light blush came to Sango's face seeing Miroku in nothing but his boxers. He had a well-sculpted body despite his injuries and looked quite handsome even though he was hurt, if not more. (A/n it's un-written rule that guys look more bish when they're beat up) She turned her attention away from him and to her father. "Will you be able to help him recover then?"  
  
He continued dressing the wounds carefully as to not re-open any of them. He stopped after the job was finished and let out a small sigh. "I can help him recover but more importantly I need to know a few things."  
  
She nodded solemnly knowing what her father was getting at. "I see. What do you want to know?"  
  
"The better question is what don't I know? You show up late at night, you're sopping wet with some strange guy I don't know who's covered in cuts and bruises. Would you like to elaborate on that for me, Sango?"  
  
She bit her lip feeling her father's high level of tension. "Please don't be angry with me. I had no other choice." She looked up at him hoping his facial expression was a bit softer, it wasn't. "He's a friend from school, the one I was telling you about before."  
  
He nodded wanting to hear more of her story. "Go on."  
  
"Any way, he wasn't in school today and I was concerned, so I went to go check up on him. When I arrived at his house his guardian had said he kicked him out of the house and didn't know where he was."  
  
"Okay, so what happened after his 'guardian' told you this?"  
  
"I was really frightened for him, so I went to go and find him. I didn't want him spending the night on the streets."  
  
"I can understand that, but why didn't give up after you couldn't find him for the first few hours? Why didn't you just come home after it had started to rain?"  
  
Sango looked down at the floor trying to avoid her father's all-knowing gaze. "I guess I wanted to find him no matter what and it didn't matter how fatigued or cold it was or anything like that. I just wanted to find him."  
  
Sensing her discomfort, Hashikkoi calmed down more as he began to understand the situation. "What happened after you found him?"  
  
"When I did find him he was lying on the sidewalk, unable to move. He was badly hurt and was freezing to death. He was bleeding a good deal, so I wanted to take him to the hospital but he wouldn't have it. He insisted that I didn't take him, so I decided to bring him back here."  
  
He smiled and put his hand on her shoulders. "You're heart was in the right place, but I wish you would have thought this out a little more. You barely know anything about his boy, and you seem to be getting very involved with his life."  
  
Sango understood her father's meaning but she couldn't help her actions, she wanted to help Miroku and was glad she did. "I know but I don't regret it. There's just something about him that I can't leave alone."  
  
"It's fine, don't worry about it, we can talk a little more later. For now I'll leave you alone with your friend." He got up and exited the living room leaving Sango alone with Miroku.  
  
Sango studied Miroku a little more closely. 'He's looks so sad and detached. I feel terrible for him, being all alone in the world it must be an awful feeling.' A few tears escaped from Sango's eyes. She couldn't help but feel badly for him after he had gone through so much. "Don't sleep too long Miroku, be sure to wake up soon. There are so many things that were left unsaid. So many things I don't know about."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That had been nearly an hour ago since Sango had been left alone with Miroku and he still hadn't awakened.  
  
'Damn,' she thought silently to herself. She looked over at him again wondering if she had seen his eyes open or if it was just wishful thinking. It wasn't just wishful thinking, Miroku's eyes were wide open and he was looking around the room. "Oh god, Miroku. You're awake."  
  
Miroku stared at Sango with a blank expression as if he had just woken up on an alien planet. "Sango? What's going on? ." He looked down at his partially naked body and frowned. "Why am I only in my boxers?"  
  
Sango blushed; she had forgotten that little detail. "Sorry, Miroku, but my father needed to treat all of your wounds and your clothes were hindering him."  
  
He nodded, slowly grasping the situation. "I see, so then I must be at your house. We made it here?"  
  
"Yeah. I was afraid we weren't going to for a while there."  
  
Miroku lowered his eyes to the ground a sad expression going across his face. "I'm very sorry. I never meant to trouble you like this."  
  
Sango shook her head vigorously. The last thing she wanted was Miroku feeling that he was a burden to her. "No, Miroku. I wanted to do it. You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
He looked back up at Sango and smiled warmly. "Thanks for everything. Things have been kind of crazy lately and I haven't had time to really sort things out."  
  
She nodded, knowing what he was talking about. She wanted to know more but had to be careful not to press too much and get him upset. "Miroku what's going on with you, really?"  
  
"The truth is an ugly thing, I carry it around with me all the time." He put his hand to his swollen face feeling each and every bruise. "I'm reminded of it everyday and it never seems to go away."  
  
Sango tried hiding her frustration. He wasn't giving her a clear answer and it was starting to annoy her. "What are you saying, Miroku?"  
  
Sensing her frustration he knew he had to start getting to the point. "I made a mistake I wasn't proud of and now everything has escalated from there." He paused wondering if he should continue. "Sango, my mistake was never telling anyone the pain I've been going through. All these problems I'm facing." He looked deep into her eyes and pushed himself forward. "Kenji did more than kick me out of the house. He beat me. That's how I got most of these bruises all over my body. From fighting with Kenji." He averted his eyes from her gaze and looked down at the floor dejectedly.  
  
Seeing Miroku's shame, Sango had to comfort him in some way no matter how small. She got up and sat next to him on the couch. She put her arm around him and held him close to her. "Miroku things will get better. I promise, I'll always be on your side. You'll be okay we can make it through this. Together." Sango squeezed Miroku's shoulder tighter trying to comfort him.  
  
Miroku turned to Sango in surprise. "I'm so shameful; I just let him do that to me. Sure I resisted but I never did anything about it afterwards." A mixed feeling of sadness and anger rose within in him. "How can you say you still want to be by my side?"  
  
Normally Sango would be as red as a tomato but in this instance the mood felt right. She felt as if there wasn't anything to be bashful about. "Miroku, I can be this way because I want to. I care about you and when you care about someone you stand by them no matter what, even if they've made some poor decisions. Because it doesn't matter, we're only humans and we aren't perfect. It'd be wrong to leave someone because they acted human." She looked at him sternly hoping he understood her meaning. "Do you get what I'm saying?"  
  
Miroku closed his eyes; a small tear ran down his face. "I don't deserve your care. You're so kind and gentle you should share that with someone who isn't so tainted like me. Someone who isn't so ugly. Who doesn't bear so many scars."  
  
Sango instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around him. Bringing him into a safe secure hug. "Don't say things like that! You deserve as much love and care as any person does. Making mistakes doesn't make you bad. I'm here for you now and you don't have to feel so alone."  
  
Miroku was taken back by the hug and fell backwards now laying down flat on the couch with Sango on top of him. She hadn't let go of him and was still holding him tightly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Her warmth radiated within him. He took his free hand and stroked her hair gently. "Sango."  
  
Sango buried her face deep within Miroku's chest. His comforting gesture soothed her and she nearly melted in his arms. She nearly cried from happiness. "Miroku, thank you. For opening up like this to me. Even if there are other secrets and other problems I hope you can trust me." She smiled squeezing Miroku tightly. "I wish I could stay like this forever. I feel so safe in your arms."  
  
Miroku nodded. "It's an overwhelming feeling holding you so close to me. It comforts me knowing you're right beside me. Thank you Sango." Miroku leaned into Sango's face. His heart was racing and his palms began to get sweaty. His face slowly got closer and closer to hers. Their noses nearly touching. He closed his eyes and went for it. His mouth met with Sango's in a heartwarming kiss.  
  
Sango's body tingled all over as soon as Miroku's lips met hers. She had wanted to kiss him for so long and now that it happened she didn't want it to end. She reluctantly pulled back when she was beginning to run out of air.  
  
Miroku drew in a few quick breaths he was shocked by his actions but certainly didn't regret it. 'This is good, every day I feel myself growing closer to her. It's all so unreal, the feeling I get when she's with me. Everything feels right about this.' He grinned and looked lovingly at Sango. "That was amazing."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah it was." The more she thought about it the harder it became for her to resist the urge to feel his soft lips pressed against hers. "Miroku can I?" She blushed trying to tell him that she didn't want to stop.  
  
He nodded, knowing what she wanted. "Yeah, it's fine. I want you to." He couldn't help but smile thinking of the great sensation he had felt before. Before he realized it Sango's tongue was in his mouth and a shooting feeling of pleasure went through him. He pushed his tongue against hers and heard a small moan squeak out from her mouth. He started to pull back needing air.  
  
Sango could feel his tongue slowly leave her mouth and panicked. 'Not yet. Just a little more I don't want to stop.' She let up a moment giving them both a chance to breath but immediately went right back into it. Their tongues twisting around with another's, it was a strange feeling for the two but neither showed signs of wanting to stop.  
  
Miroku was the one who finally broke the cycle of kisses. He pulled away and rested his head back down on the couch. He let out a long breath and smiled happily looking up at Sango. "Words can't describe what sort of feeling I have when I'm with you." He got himself comfortable on the couch hoping Sango would join him.  
  
Sango took the hint and laid down beside Miroku, her head resting neatly in- between his head and his neck. She cuddled up close to him feeling safe and secure.  
  
Miroku clutched her hand tightly with his so that they were intertwined. His legs were neatly wrapped with hers and his free arm held her in a tight embrace. "Lets just stay this way. I never want to get up from this couch."  
  
She nestled herself even closer to him and smiled sharing the feeling. Her head was up in the clouds and everything felt like a dream. One of those happy dreams you had as a kid when you felt safe and no one could ever harm you. That's how she felt now. The calm sound of Miroku's breathing soothed her as she struggled to keep her eyes open.  
  
He felt as equally relaxed as her and was slowly slipping off into sleep. He whispered silently into her ear hoping she would hear him. "Sango, I love you." His eyes closed and he drifted off into a deep sleep. A calm loving safe feeling washing over the two as they slept silently in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did you think? You like it? I hope so. I absolutely loved writing this chapter even if it isn't very good. Thanks to all you reviewers, you guys rock.  
  
Inu-shounen~ Sorry to keep you waiting so long. But as I said, I didn't want to force it.  
  
Blulily07~ Again, sorry for keeping you waiting for an update.  
  
Sango-Chan~ Thanks a lot, good to have a loyal fan on my side.  
  
AssasinReiX~ Hey! It's you! I remember you from I previous story, it's great to hear from you again, thanks.  
  
Lar-lar~ No problem, I loved reviewing your story.  
  
Sweet Chaos~ That's a good point but I really didn't know how to write that chapter so sorry for the lack of realistic-ness there.  
  
Insomni-Maniac~ *Takes the fifty* I see. Hope you like it.  
  
Rain angst~ When it rains it pours.  
  
Rissi-sama~ Thanks for the compliment I appreciate it.  
  
Small-Buttercup~ Yeah, but the rain cloud is lifting and hopefully all will be well soon. Maybe. We'll see ^^  
  
That's all of the kick ass reviews I got from you people. I loved reading the reviews I got and I really appreciate those of you who take the time to do it. Thank you!  
  
I don't know when you should expect the next update sometime around early next week is my guess.. We'll see what happens with stuff. Any way, please review. THANK YOU! ^_^  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero. 


	12. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors Note~ I was surprised that many people enjoyed the previous chapter. I'm not very good at writing fluff and I didn't know whether or not I wrote it very well. I also wasn't sure if Sango's reaction wasn't quite right or if everything was moving too fast. Apparently my reviewers thought differently and liked the chapter. I'm very glad about that and I've been tirelessly thinking of where to go from here. I'm still not entirely sure but we'll see where my ideas take me. For now, enjoy. ^_^  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A wide smile was spread across Kohaku's face. He had gone downstairs to wake his sister up but stopped when he found her sleeping snuggly in Miroku's arms. His eyes nearly fell out of his sockets. "Man you're pretty daring sis. I just hope father doesn't see you like this and get the wrong impression."  
  
"Get the wrong impression of what?" Kohaku's father appeared behind him with a stern look across his face.  
  
Kohaku turned his father, his face in utter fear. "Fa. Father?" He couldn't hide his fear of what his father's reaction might be to Sango and Miroku together on the couch. "Is there something you want?" He asked worriedly.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, where exactly is your sister? She wasn't in her bedroom this morning when I came in to wake her up for breakfast."  
  
A nervous laugh escaped Kohaku's mouth as his expression became more and more terrified. "I-have-no-idea."  
  
Hashikkoi tapped his foot obviously annoyed. "Kohaku, where is your sister?" He was beginning to grow impatient.  
  
He sighed, not wanting to get in trouble and complied with his father's wishes. "She's right--  
  
"Miroku." Sango shifted in her sleep burying her head deep within his well- toned chest. She smiled as she enveloped herself deeper and deeper into his arms.  
  
Miroku stroked her hair gently as he she snuggled closely to him, their heat radiating between each other in an affectionate gesture. "Sango."  
  
Hashikkoi's mouth hung so wide open you could drive a train through it. His face grew redder by the second as he became angrier and angrier. He clenched his fist tightly trying to not erupt in anger. "Get your hands off of my daughter!"  
  
Sango's eyes flinched hearing her father's booming voice, but she paid it no heed and continued getting more affectionate with Miroku. Using her free hand to run up and down Miroku's face and back down to his chest in a tender seductive nature.  
  
Miroku grinned, loving the affection he was getting from Sango. He continued playing with her hair while his other hand slipped under her shirt rubbing her back lovingly.  
  
Kohaku slapped his hand against his face and let it slowly slide down. He nervously as his sister dug her own grave. 'Dude! Sis! Not cool! You're so in for it now! Dad is going to rip your new boyfriend apart.' Kohaku turned to his father who looked like he was about to explode at any second.  
  
Miroku's tender touch sent chills running up Sango's spine. She smiled and clung her arms around Miroku's neck kissing it several times. She opened her eyes wondering what his reaction would be, but she was immediately surprised to see her father and Kohaku gapping at her while she hung all over Miroku. Her face turned bright red not knowing what to say.  
  
'Oh god, I'm so dead.' She shook Miroku gently, trying to wake him from his sleep. "Miroku wake up. Come on hurry up, we have a big problem." She looked back over again at her father and brother. Kohaku stood there like an idiot totally stunned while her father couldn't stop twitching in anger. She gulped, anticipating the impending doom that is her father. She shook Miroku again, this time with more force. "Wake up!"  
  
Miroku rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and let out a long yawn stretching out his arms. "Yeah, I'm up Sango." He turned to her smiling sweetly. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Mi-ro-ku." Sango wearily pointed over to her annoyed father who had been watching from the sidelines.  
  
Miroku's eyes shot wide open as he nearly jumped of his skin. "Shit!" Miroku backed away from Sango and got off the couch, his face beat red. "Sir! It's not what you think. We were just." His voice trailed off not knowing what sort of excuse he could give.  
  
Hashikkoi growled. "You were just doing what with my daughter? I would like an answer I could believe." He stared sternly at Miroku, with fire in his eyes. "Well?"  
  
"Well I." Miroku turned his attention to the floor. He hung his head dejectedly not knowing of anything he could say that wouldn't result in Sango's father chasing him out of the house with a bat. "Sir I--  
  
"No Miroku." Sango got up and stood next to Miroku grabbing his hand and holding it tightly with hers.  
  
Miroku worriedly looked from Sango's hand holding his over to her father. He was mortified by the evil glare he was getting from Hashikkoi. "Sango, what are you doing? You're going to get me killed."  
  
She shook her head. "No everything is going to be fine Miroku."  
  
Hashikkoi let out a low growl. "No, everything is not going to be fine! What was he doing with his hands all over you!? And what were your hands doing all over him!?"  
  
She smiled and gripped Miroku's hand tighter. "I can't tell you an answer you're going to like so I might as well not say anything at all. I can't really explain my actions to you since you must already know what's going on between us."  
  
He nodded grimly, knowing full well the two of them were seeing each other now. "Let's go talk in the kitchen Sango." He then turned his attention to Miroku. "You! I don't want you going anywhere till I'm done talking with Sango. Do you understand?"  
  
Miroku nodded quickly fearing Hashikoi's wrath. "Yes sir, I do."  
  
"Good, now why don't you put on some clothes before you freeze." He smiled evilly knowing his words had embarrassed the teen.  
  
Miroku looked down at his boxer shorts and blushed madly. "Right, I'll do that."  
  
Hashikkoi walked off with Sango in the kitchen to discuss the matter further while Kohaku and Miroku sat in the living room not saying anything but standing there mindlessly.  
  
Miroku sighed and got dressed. 'Great, now what's going to happen to me? This is such a mess.' He groaned and sat quietly on the couch awaiting his doom.  
  
Kohaku felt bad for Miroku and desperately wanted to assure him that his father wouldn't kill him even if he wasn't convinced himself. "Miroku, you shouldn't worry so much. It's not like my dad is going to kill you. He's probably just going to run you out of the house or something of that nature."  
  
Miroku stared awkwardly at Kohaku his words weren't helping him any. 'Is this kid trying to cheer me up or make me feel worse?' "Uh."  
  
Kohaku smiled realizing he didn't exactly perk Miroku right up. "I'm sorry it's just well. You did sleep with my sister after all. There's not much I can say that won't make you believe my father isn't going to disown you."  
  
Miroku's eyebrow began twitching. "What did you say? I thought you said that I slept with your sister but that can't be right." Miroku laughed nervously hoping he was just hearing things.  
  
"You did sleep with her didn't you? After all we found you on the couch alone together just now and you were all over each other."  
  
'Is this kid for real?' "Uh. Let me ask you something, do you think that your father would assume that we had "slept" together?"  
  
Kohaku shrugged taking the question lightly. "I would suppose so, especially considering you were in your boxers. Are you telling me you didn't sleep with her?" Kohaku glanced over at him curiously wondering what Miroku's deal was. 'This guy is a real weirdo. He's probably some pervert.'  
  
"Yes! I didn't sleep with your sister!" Miroku clenched his fist tightly trying not to beat the curious youngster to a pulp. He sighed. "Sorry, but I don't like being thought of as some weird guy who came to your house off the streets and slept with your sister. You know?"  
  
He nodded. "Oh I see, so you didn't sleep with her. Huh, I guess that means you're not just some sick weirdo who sleeps around. So then, are you in love with my sister if you didn't violate her?"  
  
Falls on face off of the couch. 'What the hell is this an interrogation!?' "Tell me something. Are all little brothers curious about their sister's boyfriend?"  
  
Kohaku smirked evilly. "So then you DO love her? Right? Because you just said you just said you were her boyfriend."  
  
Miroku didn't say anything his pride was too hurt. He just laid on the floor waiting to be driven out of the house with some blunt heavy object. 'Damn kids.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in the kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hashikkoi stared blankly at his daughter, his face still beat red and extremely aggravated. "Well Sango? I'm waiting for a clear explanation on what's going on."  
  
Sango played around with her fingers as she desperately tried to avoid her father's all knowing gaze. "I don't know how to really explain it. It just of happened."  
  
He frowned. "I see. Was he at least wearing protection?"  
  
Sango nearly fell out of her chair. "What!?"  
  
Hashikkoi was more than surprised about Sango's reaction to his question. "Are you telling me you didn't sleep with this boy?"  
  
"Of course not!" Sango tried to calm herself the situation had become terribly embarrassing. "I have never slept with Miroku. We just sort of cuddled last night. Nothing other than that happened."  
  
Hashikkoi let out a long sigh of relief. "Thank god, I thought you and that pervert might have had sex last night I'm so glad you didn't. And you never plan on it right?"  
  
Sango nearly exploded. "What sort of question is that!? I don't know! I can't predict the future."  
  
"So you do want to become more affectionate with this boy?" He eyed her curiously not sure what was running through her head.  
  
She let out a low growl. "I didn't say that either! I'm saying is I don't know if our relationship will grow deeper or not. I really care for him and I hope he feels the same about me."  
  
He nodded. 'It looks like things with this boy is getting pretty serious now.' "So what now Sango? Where does everything go from here?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly. All I know is Miroku is the person I want to focus most of my attention. He doesn't have a home any more and his guardian abused him so it just seems so.so. So awful for him. He needs to get his life back on track you could say."  
  
"I realize that but isn't this more Miroku's affairs? It's not wrong to want to help him but you don't want to get too involved with him. It's obvious he has a lot of issues he's going through."  
  
She gritted her teeth. A small tear ran down her cheek. "Do you just want me to do nothing then!? He needs my help and I'm not going to turn him away just because my father doesn't want me to get involved. He has no one in this world! He needs someone to help him! He's been alone for most of his and it'd be wrong to abandon him now after what we've gone through." More tears threatened to come pouring out but she was able to sustain from crying.  
  
He sighed this wasn't going how he had planned it. "Sango, please just calm down. You have to understand my predicament though. You brought back some boy off the streets, shared a moment with him, and then you want to be even more involved with him. What should I say to that?"  
  
Sango stood up and slammed her fist on the table. Her rage was starting boil over. "How can you say that!? You should offer to help him! He's still just a kid! He can't handle matters like this." She let out a small cry. More tears streaked down her angered face.  
  
"Sango, the best I can do for him is bring him to a shelter or something of that matter. After that you shouldn't see him. He could bring trouble for you and I don't want that."  
  
"No! Never do you hear me!" She choked down more violent cries as it began harder and harder for her to control her emotions. "I can't! I love him!" Sango broke down in an eruption of tears. "I love him."  
  
Hashikkoi's eyes softened. He dispersed from his gruff exterior and embraced a calmer demeanor. "Sango, okay. It's okay just calm down. If you feel so strongly about him I wont ask you to not see him anymore. But I will ask you to be careful. Do you understand? I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Sango didn't say anything she let out a few muffled cries. She was deeply upset over this whole matter and couldn't hold back her tears anymore.  
  
Miroku could hear her sobs from living room and became extremely concerned. "Sango." He left his comfortable position from the floor and got up, wiping off any carpet lint lying dormant on his clothes.  
  
Kohaku took notice of this and became for lack of a better word, confused. "What are you doing? If you're planning on going into the kitchen, then don't. My father will be furious if you do."  
  
Miroku shrugged. Such trifles didn't matter to him, all he knew was Sango was upset and needed a shoulder to cry on. "I guess he'll be upset then." He turned away from Kohaku and walked into the kitchen. He immediately noticed Sango crying and felt a twitch of pain run through him. "Sango, are you alright?"  
  
She lifted her head from her arms and looked at the concerned figure in the entrance of the kitchen. "Miroku?" She wiped away a few of her tears. "What are you doing here?" She let out a small sniffle trying not to cry in front of him.  
  
"I heard you crying in the other room and was concerned. Is everything alright?" He moved closer to her in attempts to bring her some comfort.  
  
"Miroku." Sango got up from her chair sending it crashing down to the floor and enveloped herself in his strong arms. More tears escaping from her eyes.  
  
"Shhh. It's alright Sango, please don't cry." He rubbed his hand soothingly down her back trying to calm her. "Everything is going to be fine don't worry so much."  
  
Hashikkoi was about to protest but said nothing. He felt it wasn't his place to intervene at this point. He sat silently saying nothing, waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
Sango had finally stopped crying and was back in control of her emotions. She still clung to Miroku tightly for dear life.  
  
Sensing she was back in control Miroku decided to make his move. "Sango, lets go outside and take a walk. We can talk to for a while and straighten some things out." His eyes searched hers pleadingly, hoping she'd take up his offer.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Lets go." She broke her embrace over him and followed him out the door. 'What's going to happen on this walk? I wonder what is he wants to talk about.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for chapter 12 hope you guys liked it. I tried to roll in a lot of different things in there, humor, fluff, and some drama. I hope I succeeded in bringing all three to the table. I'm looking forward to your reviews on this chapter. It'll be fun to see your reactions.  
  
Inu-shounen~ I hope this gets you even higher my friend.  
  
Sweet Chaos~ Thanks for the praise and encouragement.  
  
Blulily07~ I'm trying, believe me.  
  
AssasinReiX~ Kill is a little drastic in this situation but it made for a good misunderstanding.  
  
Aamalie~ Thanks, I didn't think it was very good because I'm still not an experienced fluff writer yet, but I enjoy the praise really I do. Thank you! ^^ *munches candy*  
  
Insomnia-maniac~ I'm glad, that's what I hoped was emphasized the most.  
  
Small-buttercup~ Not exactly, this is a way different scenario. I hope you still like it though.  
  
Deadly Tears~ Yay! New reviewer! *does happy dance* Thanks for the review!  
  
Lar-Lar~ You told me everything I was hopping people would get out of the chapter, thank you.  
  
Sango-chan~ No, still more fluff cause I know how much you people love that fluff.  
  
Fanfictiongeek36~ Soon enough for yeah?  
  
That's all for the kick ass reviewers for chapter 11. All of you please review, I really appreciate it. Your reviews fill me with great pride and satisfaction. Hell! Even flame me! Just so long as you say something about the chapter.  
  
Next chapter~ Miroku and Sango go somewhere private and have a nice talk on their walk.  
  
Expect an update around Thursday of next week. It all depends on school people but that's what I'm guessing. We have Thursday and Friday off so I should have another chapter written by then.  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero. 


	13. Newfound Affections

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors note~ Thank you so much for reviewing the 12th chapter, I've been loving the reviews I've gotten. It's wonderful to hear from you readers. I hope this chapter is satisfying to you.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku quizzically wondering where he was planning on taking her. She stopped abruptly not wanting to go any further without knowing where she was headed. "Miroku, what's going on? Where is it exactly you're taking me?"  
  
"Sorry Sango but the truth is I'm not really sure. I just wanted to get out of that house and talk with you. I just really want to be with you right now. Is that alright?" He looked at Sango with a pair of sad puppy dog eyes, a tinge of pain very evident.  
  
She nodded seeing that he had good intentions. "Yeah it's fine don't worry about it. Here, we can just go to the park. That sound alright with you?"  
  
He smiled grateful for her time. "Yeah that's perfect. Let's go." He grasped his hand tightly with hers and forced a smile.  
  
Sango noticed his attempts to look cheerful when he was far from it. How far she didn't know but was determined to find out. "Miroku, why do you always try to force your emotions? It's pretty obvious you're not happy."  
  
He bit his lip slightly frustrated with Sango's statement. "I guess because bad things seem to follow me around. Instead of letting the bad things drag me down I try to be happy and smile if possible. After all, tomorrow is a new day."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. She knew he was lying, there had to be more to it than that. "You're a horrible liar Miroku." She smiled guessing her statement would surprise him. "I can see right through your little deceptions. You're not as clever as you think you know. You're not a transparent person, you're very deep."  
  
He ogled her curiously wondering if she was planning something. "Am I now? I wouldn't have thought. Sango, there's not much to me I'm an easy book to read."  
  
"So you say Miroku, but looks can be quite deceiving." She grinned thinking she was starting to get the better of him. 'I'll figure you out yet Miroku. All these secrets you're hiding behind those lips, I'm bringing them out with each kiss. You can't hide forever I'll find the real you eventually.'  
  
Miroku wasn't sure how to answer her question and fumbled around in his mind for something to say. 'Distraction. I need a distraction. Damn Sango, she's too clever for her own good.' He looked around the landscape hoping something came to mind, he smiled when he saw the park coming in view and let out a sigh of relief. 'Perfect.' "Hey Sango, there's the park lets go find somewhere quiet to sit and talk."  
  
She agreed reluctantly, her plans failed yet again. 'You're pretty clever Miroku but this is far from over.' She noticed a tall oak tree that was just off set of some picnic tables and looked perfect for a private conversation. "Over there, by that large oak tree that'll be perfect."  
  
He smiled, happy she didn't bring him up him changing the subject. 'Good, I'm safe. For now.' The couple slowly made their way over to the large tree, an awkward silence between the two as they walked. Miroku stiffened as he positioned himself under the tree with Sango brushing up beside him. 'All these things to tell her. It's just so overwhelming.' He sighed as he tried to get his thoughts together.  
  
Sango noticed Miroku's uneasiness and frowned slightly, feeling bad that she had made him so uncomfortable. She turned to him, looking deep into his lavender eyes. "Are you alright? You're so on edge and seem very uncomfortable about something. What's wrong Miroku?"  
  
He turned from her gaze and looked out at the view before him. "Everything and absolutely nothing. There are so many good and bad things happening to me at once I don't even know if I'm okay or not. Should I be? My own emotions seem to be a mystery even to myself. There are so many things happening at once, it's all so unreal."  
  
She slid her hand over and held it over Miroku's. She moved closer and rested herself on his shoulders. "Right now, what are you feeling?"  
  
Sango's sudden closeness sent chills up Miroku's spine, he knew something was going to happen but he didn't know what. "Right now, I'm feeling afraid. I have deep feelings for you and I'm afraid of losing you." Miroku shuddered, remembering his parent's and Mushin's tragic ends. 'There was so much blood it was so terrifying, so painful.' A small tear rolled down Miroku's face, he made no attempt to wipe it away. He was deep in his own memories.  
  
Sango noticed the tear and reached over and wiped it away with her free hand. "Miroku please tell me what's bothering you. I really want to know. When I see you like this it brings tears to my eyes."  
  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sango ever since the first day I met you I felt something towards you. When you're around me I feel like I can do anything and make it through hard times no matter what. Last night when I kissed you I felt something I've never felt before in my life. I know now I have feelings for you that wont go away. I can't get your face out of my mind, everything about you I aspire."  
  
Miroku opened his eyes and looked at Sango affectionately. "I love you." He sniffled and smiled lightly. "I really mean it, your what makes me believe I'm not alone, Sango." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
The feeling of Miroku's lips on her own made Sango go weak in the knees. Ever since he had said he loved her she wanted to be with him now more than ever. She pulled his face in closer to hers wanting to go deeper into the kiss.  
  
Miroku fell on top of Sango not expecting her forwardness but continued with the kiss. His hands brushed through her hair as Sango played about with his tongue sending a wave of pleasure through him.  
  
A warm sensation radiated through Sango as Miroku lay on top of her kissing her madly. She loved the feeling of his hands stroking through her hair. She latched her arms around Miroku and slowly began to sit up. Every second passing drawing her deeper and deeper into him. Every fiber of her body screamed to feel his tender affection.  
  
Miroku's arms adjusted to Sango hold as they slowly crept around to her back. He moved his hands vividly up and down each time they entered each other's mouths and pulled back quickly for air. He had no intention of stopping and neither did Sango. He smiled and licked the roof of Sango's mouth.  
  
She immediately reacted to this gesture and lunged forward, her tongue sliding deep down Miroku's mouth nearly into his throat. She pulled back knowing he needed to breath quickly.  
  
Miroku fell backwards reeling from what Sango had just done but he quickly felt Sango's body now lying on top of him. He ran his hand down her face softly feeling every groove and every mark on it. "Soft as an angel's skin."  
  
She threw her arms over him holding him tightly to her, never wanting to let him go, ever. "Miroku. I love you. Let's just stay like this, I don't think my body will let me move any time soon."  
  
He ran his hand briskly up Sango's face, through her hair, and down her back. Keeping it there for a moment and rubbing softly as she slowly melted in his arms. 'This is paradise. And I never want to leave it.'  
  
The need to be held close to Miroku had been met and Sango felt extremely satisfied. She let out a deep breath and continued holding Miroku close to her, just like a little kid not wanting to loose a favorite possession. "So now, are you going to be alright? Where does it end and begin?"  
  
"My fears and doubts about you end here but sadly my worries about other things are only growing." Miroku intensified his rub on Sango's back as the matter plagued his mind. "I don't have anywhere I can go. Where I'm staying concerns me most at the moment."  
  
"I see." She could sense Miroku's tenseness by the way he had been rubbing her back. She pulled one of her arms from her embrace over him and held her hand to his face. The back rub had slowed down as Miroku began to feel more comfortable. "This a problem but there are several solutions. You could always stay with me for another night or two." She looked at him hopefully, wondering if he'd take her offer seriously.  
  
Miroku removed her hand from his face and gathered her up in his arms. "For the time being I'd love that. Although your father may not like it. But it's afterwards that concerns me the most."  
  
She rubbed her chin thoughtfully and a bright smile quickly appeared on her face. "I bet you could stay with Inuyasha! He lives with his older brother Sesshomaru and I doubt he'd really care if you'd stay there with them and just paid rent or something. I know there's a way. Things will work out you'll see." She gave him a brilliant smile, full of hope and joyfulness.  
  
Miroku smiled brightly, a true smile. He moved in for another kiss not holding back for a second. He licked the outside of Sango's mouth and slowly moved in, licking every inch of the inside of her mouth. The feeling was amazing he could only hope Sango felt the same.  
  
Sango felt even better than Miroku, she was starting to get light headed. Her tongue tangled up with Miroku's as more pleasurable feelings pulsated through her. She rolled over on her side wanting to get more comfortable. She drew her tongue out of his mouth for a moment to draw in a quick breath. She smiled seeing how happy he looked and took her fingers and gently traced them around his lips slowly, savoring the moment. His warm breath seethed over her face causing her to shiver. Her tongue slipped back into his mouth anticipating Miroku's next move. His tongue pressed up against hers as he pushed it forward sending a wave of pleasure through her. She let out a small moan, unable to control her emotions.  
  
Hearing Sango's small moan surprised Miroku and greatly pleased him. He pulled his tongue out of her mouth for a second and brushed the stray hairs back out of her eyes. "I want to see those gorgeous eyes looking at me, they're too pretty to hide behind your hair." He slipped his arms under hers and drew her into him, leaving no space between them. He leaned over and began gently kissing her forehead and slowly worked his way down, wanting to make to make it painfully slow for her, so that she was begging for more by the time he had finished.  
  
Sango dug her hands tightly into Miroku's back as he continued to leave a soft trail of kisses down her face to the bottom of her neck. She whimpered silently and could feel her hand tugging away at his shirt. She couldn't stop herself from trying to pull his shirt up over his shoulders. The mood was perfect and they were both feeling incredible. Miroku stopped his pleasurable torture when he realized his bare stomach was exposed and his shirt was half way pulled off of him. "Sango?"  
  
She blushed madly realizing what she had done and pulled herself away and turned her head from his soft gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got so caught up in the moment I wasn't thinking straight." She looked down at her feet; her face was on fire once she had gotten her head back together.  
  
Miroku frowned and looked down at his own feet. "I see. I'm sorry Sango, I would have let you go through with it but." He drew in a deep breathing gathering the courage he desperately needed to tell her what had to be said. "But. I'm ashamed of all these scars carved into my body. People like you shouldn't ever lay their eyes on something as dreadful as me."  
  
A pitied look spread across her face when she saw how distraught he was over the matter. "Miroku, there isn't a single person in this world who doesn't carry scars with them, visible or otherwise. It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside it's the inside that really matters." She inched closer to him as she attempted to give him comfort.  
  
He sighed, noticing her advancement on him. "Sango your words are kind but not true. All these cuts all over my body remind me everyday of what sort of person I' am. They show the ugliness I keep deep inside myself."  
  
She shook her head furiously, a few stray tears falling down her face. "Don't say that! It's the sort of person you are that matters to me." She scooted over and held him tightly, like a mother giving reassurance to her son. She whispered silently in his ear, "I love you so don't forget it."  
  
A warm feeling filled Miroku as Sango's reassurance gave him hope that he was wrong about himself. "If you really mean it. Then I'll show you just be open and honest with me about it. I can't stand it when people lie." He pulled his shirt up over his arms slowly revealing all the cuts that were on his body. By the time he had the entire shirt off Sango was speechless. He looked sadly at her knowing what was going through her head. "Your silence says it all." He motioned to pull the shirt back over himself but was stopped by Sango.  
  
Her eyes looked pleadingly at him and he dropped the shirt back to the ground. "Miroku I didn't mean to gawk at you, it's just I feel awful. You're a wonderful person and to see you so hurt like this makes my heart ache." She could feel the tears stinging in her eyes but she didn't try to hold them back she let them glide down her face unashamed of them. She reached towards him slowly wanting to feel his cuts. "Can I touch them?"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as his voice quieted. "Sa. Sango." He drew in small shallow breaths as he felt her hand come closer and closer to him. His heart beat faster as the soft tips of her fingers graced his skin. He lost his breath the instant he felt her warm hand on his body. 'I can't breath it's too much, I'm suffocating. She's suffocating me.' He winced as he felt her hand move upwards tracing one of his more serious lacerations up his arm.  
  
Sango could feel his body tense in her arms and became more determined to bring him condolence. She breathed down his neck as her hands tenderly ran up his arms. "Just relax, you're alright. Just let the pain wash over you let me take it all away." She smiled as she felt his body lax more into her arms.  
  
The warm feeling of Sango's hot breath burning down his back loosened him as her fingers worked magic over his previous wounds. The soft tender motion of her hand slowly withered away Miroku' s bitterness. The pain was still there but more and more it began to leave him, slowly his heart was being healed. As the soft touches continued Sango's other hand slipped over to his right wrist. He jumped a moment but felt calm sensing Sango closer to him.  
  
She leaned into him deeper, her chest pressed up against his back. She continued rubbing him lovingly bringing him to a deeper level of calm and relaxation. "Miroku thank you, for letting me share this with you. I know I can't take back all the agony you must feel, but I do want to lessen your pain. Just remember I'm always with you. You aren't alone anymore you have me, and my heart." The rubbing stopped as she re-positioned herself in front of Miroku. "I."  
  
Miroku leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips and pulled back. "I'll remember that. Always." He leaned closer ready to finish what they had started before.  
  
Kagome grasped Inuyasha's hand tightly as they walked together through the park. The sun was about to go down and they were looking for a spot to watch the sunrise together. She blushed as Inuyasha strengthened his hold over Kagome's hand. "Inuyasha." She turned to him curiously, her face still red.  
  
He smiled gingerly at her not knowing what she was blushing about. "Don't be so shy Kagome it's just us, we're not at school or anything. So just relax and we can enjoy each other's company."  
  
Kagome tilted her head and rested it on Inuyasha's shoulders. "You're a completely different person outside of school. Why is that? More people would like you if they knew your tender side."  
  
He shrugged not putting much thought into her words. "People who deserve my kindness will receive it. I can't just open up to anyone I don't want to be that vulnerable. I save my soft side for people I really care about." He gazed at her lovingly urging her to get closer.  
  
His gaze didn't falter as Kagome stopped walking and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back and smiled sweetly at him. "I think I like keeping the tender Inuyasha to myself." She winked at him her emotions making her feel giddy inside.  
  
Inuyasha could only grin; being with Kagome did give him a warm fuzzy feeling even if he'd never admit it to anyone. "Kagome I know a little spot over by the picnic tables we could sit and watch the sunrise. Come on lets go, I'll race you." Inuyasha quickly ran off not giving her any time to respond.  
  
"No fair Inuyasha!" Kagome stormed off after him giggling all the way. She felt like a grade school student again, so care free and happy. By the time she caught up with him he was staring blankly over at something. She studied his facial expression and could tell he looked surprised about something. "Inuyasha what is it?"  
  
His finger twitched as he pointed over to the large oak tree where Sango and Miroku were. Sango was kissing Miroku passionately while his hands were moving vividly up and down her back and through her hair. "They're. They're."  
  
Kagome finished his sentence also stunned. "They're making out. Here of all places." She looked a little closer and noticed Miroku's shirt wasn't even on, she turned nearly ten shades of red. "Inuyasha look! Miroku doesn't even have a shirt on!"  
  
He nodded as he watched the two continue with their kiss.kisses. "Kagome I think we better find somewhere else to watch the sunset. This is too much for me."  
  
She nodded quickly wanting to escape the embarrassing moment between the two friends. "Yeah lets get out of here. We can um. Talk to them later. Much later."  
  
The two walked away quickly not wanting to stir up a whole bunch of noise. They looked back for a moment and kept going wanting to get as far away as possible.  
  
Both Sango and Miroku pulled back from each other and caught a breather. They sat silently with nothing but grins covering their faces.  
  
Miroku pulled his shirt back on and positioned Sango in his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist and her head lay on the crook of his neck. They looked out at the sunset with the beautiful shades of oranges, yellows, and pinks scattered about the sky. He kissed her neck and whispered silently just enough for her to hear the words, "I love you, always."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes everything was peaceful and silent. Having Miroku close to her brought her great peace as her eyes struggled to stay open. She looked up at Miroku and gave him an exhausted smile. "I hate to tell you this but I think I'm going to fall asleep any minute."  
  
He shrugged. "It's not a big deal don't strain yourself to stay awake. Sango?" He looked down at her, her eyes were closed and she was sleeping soundly. He smiled and stroked her face gently. "Sleep well Sango." He stood up with her in her in his arms and slowly began walking out of the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Too much fluff for yeah? Tell me if I need to tone it down a bit, I didn't know if this was too much or not. Did you like the chapter? God I hope so.  
  
Rissi-Sama~ I made sure that your review thank you was first so I wouldn't forget. I'm sorry but I just somehow missed you it isn't anything personal. Gomen ^^  
  
Inu-shounen~ You dead from too much fluff inhaling from this one?  
  
Sango-chan~ I save my best cliffhangers for you readers. ^_~  
  
Sweet Chaos~ No, it was totally intentional. I was getting a few negative reviews wanting a little less dramatics so I toned it down and gave it a bit of humor.  
  
Blulily07~ Yes, and there's plenty of love in this one.  
  
AssasinReiX~ I updated before Thursday; there's something you can be happy about.  
  
Small Buttercup~ I think I just fulfilled your greatest wishes, at least I hope I did.  
  
Insomni-maniac~ This should keep you skipping for a loooong time. ^^  
  
Lar-lar~ I just love hearing such great things from you, thanks a lot.  
  
Naanami~ It's good to see a new reviewer and I will definitely try to remember to check out your fic.  
  
Aamalie~ You must be on drugs, I still have a long ways to go you're doing awesome with your fics. But thanks, I do enjoy compliments.  
  
Rain Angst~ I'm just the best as spreading sadness I guess. Hope the fluff lightens things up.  
  
That's all for the kick ass reviewers for this chapter. *Laughs hysterically* That was great! Watching the Cubs blow it like that. I can't help but feel sorry for that one fan, he's not going to have a good night. But I will if you review, so please do. Thank you ^_^  
  
Next chapter~ Nasty rumors are lurking about school and Sango's father grows more and mores suspicious.  
  
Don't know when the next update will be, maybe around Monday is my guess.  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero. 


	14. Fun and Games

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ After some prodding from my muse *is being held at gunpoint* I ended up re-writing it after being very unsatisfied. It really lacked the content I wanted it to have so I deleted the 5 pages I had already written and started it over. I hope the re-write is better and you reviewers respond strongly to the chapter or I'll have to kick myself in the ass for getting rid of half of my chapter.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Miroku walked silently down the sidewalk with Sango resting snuggly in his arms. She looked exhausted, so he decided not to wake her but instead carry her back home. It had been a long night for him as well and his feet were beginning to feel like cinderblocks as he struggled to drag himself back to Sango's house. He sighed as he eyed a bench ahead of him wishing he had the time to stop and rest his tired body. 'No, I don't have time to rest. I need to get Sango home before her father starts to worry. The last thing I need is him getting overly upset at me for keeping his daughter out so long.'  
  
An image of himself being run out of the house by Hashikkoi with a metal bat in his hand filled his mind. He chuckled to himself lightly as he by- passed the bench. "No, I don't think I'd like that at all."  
  
Sango's eyes wearily opened at the sound of Miroku's voice. She looked up at his face and blushed, realizing what he was doing. "Miroku?"  
  
"Oh, Sango." Miroku looked down at the drowsy girl still lying in his arms. "I hope I didn't wake you. Don't worry, you'll be home soon, so just relax and enjoy the ride." He smiled softly and averted his eyes back to the sidewalk not wanting to hit something while he was busy gazing at the beautiful girl in his arms.  
  
Sango could feel herself dribbling into a puddle seeing his warm caring smile. Her body relaxed more in his arms feeling less nervous than before. He always found some way to make her nearly melt in his wake, this time it only took a smile. "May I ask why you're carrying me home exactly?" A small blush covered her cheeks at the thought of him being so kind to do something like that. "Not that a mind or anything." She trailed off, her face turning a deeper shade of red.  
  
A smile crept up Miroku's face seeing how badly she was blushing. He always found it so adorable how face looked when she blushed, so cute and so vulnerable, just like a little girl. "Well, if you really want to know Sango you had fallen asleep as we were enjoying the sunset together. I knew how fatigued you were and decided it'd be best if I just carried you home." He smiled smugly, and here came the kicker. "Besides, I like having you close to me like this." He couldn't help but wonder how badly his comment would make her blush.  
  
Her blush intensified even more as her cheeks felt like they had gone up in flames. 'Stupid Miroku, he always knows how to make me go weak in the knees. Him and that sensual smile of his. It makes him look so damn sexy.' She shook her head ridding such thoughts from her mind. 'I can't just let him win like this. I won't let him have that much power over me.'  
  
She smiled evilly, plotting something devious within the depths of her mind. She hung her hands around Miroku's neck clutching him tightly. She pulled herself up so her head was just under his chin. She rested her head on his neck and rubbed up against him. "I really like it to," she whispered seductively to him.  
  
Miroku could feel chills running up his spine, this wasn't suppose to happen. She was suppose to be the vulnerable one, not him. 'Damn, she's really good. Why couldn't she just stay the sweet innocent Sango instead of the sexy intoxicating one?' Another chill ran up his spine as Sango rubbed herself deeper into him. "You're suffocating."  
  
"What was that?" She asked, pretending to be sweet. She brushed up against him, this time her lips meeting just under his chin and running down his neck slowly. 'This is payback from before Miroku.' He let out a small whimper bringing a wide grin to her face. "I still can't hear you, Miroku." She licked his neck and could feel his arms growing limp beneath her. 'Gotcha.'  
  
Miroku smiled meekly trying to still keep as much composure as possible. "You're cruel, very cruel." His legs continued to shake as he felt his body slowly starting to give out under him. "Let's call it a truce though, I don't think I can last much longer."  
  
She shook her head and kissed Miroku on the cheek. "I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy Miroku. I don't make truces, I exact my revenge." She planted several more soft kisses down his neck teasingly.  
  
Sango's warm kisses made him shiver. "I can be evil too, you know." Miroku smiled deviously as he stopped walking and kissed Sango lightly on the lips tracing the tip of his tongue around her lips.  
  
Sango went in to deepen the kiss but was stopped by Miroku's finger placed gently over her lips. He shook his head playfully at her. "No, I gave you the chance to play nice but you wouldn't let me." A smile crept over his lips, showing mercy he removed his finger. "But sadly I do have to play nice since we're standing right in front of your house."  
  
Miroku wasn't lying, they were standing right outside her house. Time had passed by quickly while she was busy bringing him to his knees. "Damnit, there goes all my fun." She crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
He looked down at her curiously, surprised by her statement. 'She wants some fun eh? I'll give her fun.' His curious look quickly turned into a sinister one. "Still want to play do you?"  
  
Sango almost looked horrified by the look Miroku had given her. "Miroku, what the hell are you plotting in that evil mind of yours? And let me down. My father wouldn't be too pleased to see you carrying me like this."  
  
He shrugged and continued walking up to the front door. "So what? You said you wanted to have some fun so that's what we're going to do." He reached his hand over to knock on the door.  
  
"Wait!" She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it back. "What are you thinking? My dad would be very upset seeing you so close to me like this. He'd slaughter you."  
  
"Maybe, but maybe not. It'd be fun to find out and would throw your dad threw a loop." He reached his hand back out this time gaining no trouble from Sango and knocked on the door.  
  
She shook her head in disbelief at his stupid but daring action. "Do you want to make my father angry and totally hate and resent you? That's what will happen if you don't put me down this instant."  
  
"Ah, come one Sango! Where's your backbone? You said you wanted to have your fun and that's what we're going to do."  
  
She sighed; the message wasn't getting through. "Yeah Miroku, it'll be fun for my dad giving himself a reason to kill you."  
  
"Shhhh. Your dad is coming, just play along and this can be really amusing." He winked at her and smiled dumbly waiting for Sango's dad to come to the door.  
  
Sango covered her hand over her face not wanting to watch the ensuing carnage. 'God save my idiot boyfriend from my dad.'  
  
The door swung open and an angry Hashikkoi stood at the door. His eyes nearly fell out of his sockets when he saw Miroku holding Sango in his arms. "What the hell are you doing with my daughter!?"  
  
Miroku blinked stupidly as if he had no idea what he was talking about. "I'm not doing anything with your daughter." 'Yet.' "I just brought her home that's all," he said trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
  
Hashikkoi let out a low growl. "I can see that but." He ripped his eyes away from the couple, unable to bear the site any longer. "But why the hell did you take her home in that matter!?"  
  
"Because daddy. He's my prince charming." Sango smiled and kissed Miroku softly on the cheek. "Isn't that right?"  
  
Hashikkoi's mouth dropped all the way to the ground, his eyes bulging out of his sockets, and his body twitching in anger.  
  
Miroku was a tad surprised by Sango's daring action but just smiled, not showing it. 'So you did decide to play after all.' "That's right, and as we all know prince charming always has to carry the fair maiden home." He passed Hashikkoi and made his way inside the house and up to Sango's room.  
  
Hashikkoi slammed the door and went barreling up the stairs after Miroku and Sango. His anger soon to erupt like a volcano. "That little punk."  
  
"Wait dad." Kohaku stopped his father on the top of the stairs from chasing down Miroku. "Don't kill him, let the two have their moment and kill him later. You owe it to her."  
  
He sighed and nodded his head, un-balling his fists. 'Sango, you can thank your brother for convincing me not to kill your boyfriend.' "I think I'll go wait for him downstairs in the kitchen." He slowly went back downstairs grumbling all the way down into the kitchen.  
  
'Great, now I can spy on Sango without father interfering.' Kohaku slinked off down the hallway towards Sango's bedroom. Peaking into the slightly opened door, finding the couple resting on Sango's bed. 'I wish I had my camera right now, this would be a perfect picture to black mail Sango with.'  
  
Miroku gently stroked Sango's hair as she laid curled up beside him. "Maybe I went a little overboard with your father. He seemed pretty upset." His hand stopped moving, he was beginning to get nervous and overly upset with himself. "I got too caught up in the moment."  
  
Sango shook her head and turned over so she could face Miroku. "No, it's not a big deal. Sure my dad is pissed but he'll get over it. Besides, I meant what I said. You are my prince charming." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Miroku closed his eyes enveloped in the sweet feeling of Sango's warm presence next to him. His body became more relaxed and he could feel his eyes struggling to keep themselves open. He placed his hand on Sango's back and rubbed it gently, giving himself something to do to keep his eyes from closing.  
  
The relaxing gesture was too much for Sango and sleep quickly filled her eyes. The only noise coming from her mouth were the gentle sounds of her soft breathing.  
  
'Good, she's asleep.' He slowly wriggled out of her grasp and managed to escape of her bed. He kissed Sango gently on her forehead and covered a blanket over her. "Good night sleeping beauty."  
  
"Miroku. Don't go." Sango reached her hands out to his arm but found nothing. "Stay here with me, I don't want to be alone."  
  
'She's just like a child.' He looked tenderly over at her. "Don't worry Sango, I'm not going to be gone for long. Wait for me." He walked back over to the bed and hugged for a moment then got up and turned off the light switch. To his surprise when he opened the door he heard a thud.  
  
"Ow, that hurt!" Kohaku rubbed his head gingerly where a large bump was now forming. He looked back up at Miroku who was now glaring at him, he began to panic. "I uh. My dad wanted me to tell you he's waiting for you in the kitchen."  
  
"Of course, you wouldn't be spying on me and your big sister would you?" He grinned at the trembling monster and smiled. "I didn't think so."  
  
Kohaku watched him walk off down the stairs to the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief. "Good, he didn't kill me after all. But that may not hold true for him." He peaked back into Sango's door and saw the relaxed expression on her face. "Enjoy it now sis, cause your boyfriend may not come back the same."  
  
Miroku quickly noticed the irritated expression on Hashikkoi's face as he entered the kitchen. He tried to remain calm and pulled up a chair at the table waiting for Hashikkoi to speak, he didn't wait long.  
  
"What's the meaning of all this!? What were you doing with my daughter all damn night!? I want an answer I can believe." He crossed his arms and tried to wait patiently for Miroku's answer.  
  
Miroku didn't reply to the question. He just sat there blankly staring off into space as other thoughts invaded his mind. Thoughts of Sango.  
  
Hashikkoi twitched his eyebrow in annoyance. He wasn't very good at playing the waiting game. "Well!? Say something damnit!"  
  
Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully with a big dumb smile plastered over his face. "Sango is one hell of a kisser." An even wider dumber smile appeared on his face; he was off in his own fantasy world.  
  
Hashikkoi stared at the boy dumbstruck. 'He didn't just say what I just thought he said. If he did he must really want me to smash his face in.' "Uh, did I hear you correctly just know? Because I could have just sworn you said my daughter was a hell of a kisser."  
  
Miroku nodded not fearing the vengeful father sitting before him. "No, you didn't hear me wrong. I've kissed your daughter and it was an amazing experience." He smiled as the memory crept back into his mind. The pleasantness of it filling him with a warm relaxed feeling.  
  
"I see." His eyebrow continued to twitch uncontrollably and his frown grew larger. "I can't stop you from seeing my daughter and wouldn't dream of trying with the right hook she has but." He let out a small growl. "If you break her heart I'll break your face. Understand me?" His hard eyes of stone met Miroku's silky lavender ones.  
  
Miroku gazed right back at him determined not to show any fear. He loved Sango and he wasn't going to back down. "I understand, and you can be assured I'll treat your daughter with the honor and respect she deserves." His eyes narrowed further at Hashikkoi's. "I give you my word."  
  
His arm reached out to Miroku and his hand was placed gently on his shoulder. "I'll hold you to that. I wont let my daughter get hurt, it's obvious you're the keeper of her heart so if you were to break it I would be crushed."  
  
Miroku could sense the caring nature in his voice and did his best not to betray Hashikkoi's trust in him. "I love her and I will never do anything to hurt her. She means too much to me." Miroku's heart throbbed at the thought of ever loosing her like he did everyone else. The pain he had felt of loosing someone before was still fresh in his mind.  
  
Hashikkoi could easily sense Miroku's evident pain and struggled within himself to confront him on the matter. "Listen kid, whatever you're going through I know it must be tough. But you have to get your life back on track if you're going to make it. You're a mangled mess of emotions. I can tell." He recoiled his hand and sat back in his chair hoping Miroku wouldn't lash out at him.  
  
Miroku's soft eyes grew even softer. His heart was acing and he couldn't stop the emotional pain he was feeling. 'I wish I had my knife right now. At least then I could stop all this pain.' He winced at the thought of blade running through his skin again. "You're right, I'm a mess and I'm still having some troubles cleaning things up. You shouldn't worry about me though, I'm a survivor."  
  
Miroku's powerful words didn't faze Hashikkoi. He could see right through the boy's defenses and look at the vulnerable little kid inside. "Nobody can last forever, the pain eventually just swallows you up. I would hate to see that happen to someone Sango has grown so close to."  
  
Miroku turned his attention down at the table his eyes at the verge of tears. 'It's too late because it's already happened.' He quickly blinked away his tears and turned his attention back to Hashikkoi. "Thank you for the concern but I'll be fine." Miroku got up and pushed his chair in, afraid of what the conversation may develop into. "Excuse me but I'm exhausted. If I may ask could I stay here one more night?"  
  
Hashikkoi sighed he was getting close but was still so far. "Yeah, you can stay a few more nights. Feel free to use the couch again."  
  
Miroku smiled grimly, he was horrible at hiding his emotions. "Thanks, I really appreciate the kindness." He turned to walk away but stopped himself wondering if Hashikkoi was going to say something else, his intuition proved him right.  
  
"You can't hide beneath that happy exterior forever, your true character shows through eventually." He got up and pushed his chair in as well and stood silently by the table.  
  
Miroku gulped and clenched a tight fist. He felt transparent, Hashikkoi was just like Sango, they both could see through him so easily while others couldn't. "Please, just stop. You couldn't possibly understand how I feel and in turn you wouldn't understand the way I act." A small tear rolled down Miroku's cheek. His body shook under Hashikkoi's gaze, he was afraid of what could happen next.  
  
"Damnit!" Hashikkoi slammed his fist down on the table. "How do you expect to ever get over your pain if you don't let people in? If you just hide from your emotions they're still there and they just slowly eat at you till you're nothing left."  
  
Miroku flinched at the anger Hashikkoi was exhibiting. It reminded him of Kenji and that sent chills running through him. "My emotions ate me a long time ago and now I'm nothing. I don't have a family, I don't have a home, and I barely have a future. I don't have anything.." He turned around and stared straight into Hashikkoi's eyes, tears streaming down his face. "When you have nothing you are nothing. And people shouldn't worry about nothing."  
  
"Don't be so self-centered!" Hashikkoi walked over to Miroku and punched him hard in the face. Miroku's nose was bleeding and blood quickly ran down his face and continued dribbling downward before disappearing under his shirt. Hashikkoi was horrified by what he just did but just stood there silently in a state of shock.  
  
Miroku didn't flinch at the site of his blood poring out of him. He had grown accustomed to the feeling and made not attempt to wipe the blood away. He closed his eyes as a few more tears escaped his tightly closed eyes. "Tell me, why do you even care? You don't have a reason to get involved with me."  
  
Hashikkoi shook his head and slowly approached the teen. "If you're the one my daughter is in love with I do care. It means your something special to her and if she's in pain over you than she's in pain and that does matter."  
  
Miroku sighed, he felt fooled again. Hashikkoi didn't care about Miroku he cared about Sango not getting hurt. "Why don't you just say what you mean? You're afraid I'll hurt your daughter and to keep that from happening you want to try and help me. I don't want your help and I don't need your pity."  
  
Hashikkoi hung his head down in disgust, Miroku read him like a book. It was true; he really did care more about Sango's well being than Miroku's. He sighed in defeat. "Do whatever you want but know your past and all your problems with eventually catch up to you. You can't run forever."  
  
Miroku smiled smugly, looking like his old self. "Sure I can if I run fast enough." He turned and walked away leaving the kitchen and seated himself on the couch. His nose hurt like hell and when he touched his face he could still feel fresh blood oozing out. "Damn." He got up from the couch and ran upstairs searching for the bathroom.  
  
After a few failed attempts of finding the bathroom Miroku came to the last door in the hall and opened it, relieved to see a bathroom instead of a closet or another bedroom. He walked over to the sink and examined his face.  
  
His nose was red and puffy and blood was still trickling out of it, other than that he wasn't injured. He grabbed a wash towel from the towel crack and turned on the facet getting it wet. He put the damp cloth to his face and began wiping away all the dry blood. After that was finished he used the cloth to tightly pinch his nose to diminish what little bleeding was left.  
  
He removed the cloth from his nose and looked at his face in the mirror. The bleeding had stopped so he rested the cloth over the side of the sink and turned off the lights slinking quietly back downstairs.  
  
He laid back down on the couch and attempted to get himself comfortable. He was for a while but couldn't stop tossing and turning. It was like no matter what he couldn't feel just right. 'What's wrong with me? I should have been asleep as soon as I laid down, but instead I feel so restless and upset.'  
  
"Miroku?" Sango sneaked up behind the couch wanting to get a chance to talk with him. "Is everything alright? I heard yelling downstairs and someone in the bathroom. I went in there to see if it was you but found a bloody rag. What's going on?"  
  
Miroku bit his lip, he couldn't decide if he should tell Sango the truth or not. "Sango listen, your father and I had a bit of a misunderstanding and he responded to a comment I had made. He punched me in the face and I got a bloody nose, he apologized and we left the matter alone after that." He hoped Sango would respond negatively to his explanation and would just let it slide.  
  
Sango cringed at the thought of her father hitting Miroku. Tears began whelping up in her eyes. "I'm very sorry Miroku. I'll go leave you alone." She turned around expecting to be half way up the stairs but Miroku was holding her back. His hand was firmly grasped over her wrist, and he had no intention of letting her go.  
  
His eyes looked pleadingly at her, just like a lost little puppy dog. "Please don't go, stay with me. I don't want to be alone tonight." He loosened his hold over Sango letting her decide what she wanted.  
  
"Miroku, I don't want to be alone either. I felt so empty and sad when you got up and left me in my bedroom." She took a step towards the couch and slipped into an open space Miroku had provided. "So lets not be alone, lets be together." She smiled lightly and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
He nodded, kissing her back sweetly. "Yeah, together." He gathered her up in his arms and held her close to him. Knowing she was his and he was hers brought him great comfort and that restless feeling quickly left him and only contentment remained. His body finally gave into its exhaustion and his eyes closed as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Sango too didn't last very long. It was a great relief to her that Miroku was fine and he wasn't upset at her father. She was but with Miroku being okay about it she didn't care too much. Her main concern was him and if he was alright she was alright. She smiled, feeling relaxed she let sleep claim her, so she could rest her tired body. It was a long day for the two of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang loudly throughout the quiet house. Kohaku moaned and left his bowl of cereal in the kitchen to go and pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He said drowsily.  
  
"Hi! This is Kagome Higurashi. Is Sango there?" Kagome had been dying all morning to finally call Sango and ask her what happened at the park the other night with Miroku.  
  
Kohaku scratched his head for a moment. "She might still be sleeping but I can go check." He picked up the cordless phone and ran up to Sango's room. To his surprise she wasn't there. "Sorry Kagome, just wait another minute. She's not in her room."  
  
Kagome nodded quickly, she was starting to get antsy from all the waiting. "Sure, that's fine. I can wait a while." 'If I don't explode first.'  
  
Kohaku wandered into the living room and saw Sango curled up with Miroku on the couch. A large grin quickly spread across his face. 'Sango must have had fun again last night.' "Uh Kagome, I did find Sango but she's actually sleeping on the couch with her boyfriend at the moment. Should I wake her up for you?"  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes in surprise; she was definitely not expecting that. 'Sango's sleeping with Miroku! Oh my god!' She laughed nervously realizing she hadn't answered Kohaku's question. "No, it's fine don't wake her up. I really didn't need to talk to her that bad. I'll see her at school. Thank you, good bye." She quickly hung up the phone and screamed in giddiness. "Wait till Inuyasha here's this! I can't believe her, or Miroku for that matter. This is just too funny!"  
  
Kohaku shrugged and hung up the phone. 'Weirdo.' He walked over to his sister and shook her gently. "You better wake up sis before dad finds you like this. He wouldn't be too happy with you, and not to mention your boyfriend."  
  
Sango's eyes slowly fluttered open as Kohaku's face came into focus. "Kohaku?"  
  
"Wake up, baka! You're going to be late for school not to mention dad would kill you if he found you sleeping on the couch with your boyfriend again!" He rubbed the back of his head in a nervous spaz, hoping his dad wouldn't all of the sudden walk in.  
  
Sango still half asleep turned her head over seeing Miroku sleeping peacefully beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist. She blushed and quickly jumped up from the couch. "I forgot about that. Geez, I'm going to be late if I don't get moving. Kohaku, wake Miroku up so I can get dressed!" Without waiting for a reply she bounded up the stairs and ran into her room shutting the door tightly behind her.  
  
He watched stupidly as his sister ran off. "Thanks for asking so nicely sis." He turned his attention over to the teen still sleeping on the couch. He shook him vigorously not wanting to waste time being gentle. Hell! He hadn't even gotten to finish his cereal! "Wake up you idiot! You're going to be late and the more time I waste with you the soggier my cereal gets!"  
  
Miroku smiled and sat up wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "God forbid if your cereal got soggy. Don't worry kid, I'm up you can go eat breakfast now." He let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms taking his dear sweet time getting ready.  
  
Sango ran back downstairs now in her school uniform and her hair neatly pulled back in a ponytail. She noticed Miroku still sitting on the couch and became infuriated. "Miroku! What the hell are you doing!? You have to get ready for school."  
  
He shrugged, paying Sango's warning no heed. "I can't, I don't have any of my school clothes or things. All my stuff is back in my room at Kenji's, and there's no way in hell I'm going back there. I'll just take detention for a week or whatever punishment my teachers can come up with."  
  
She sighed and hurried into the kitchen. "Yeah, alright. Well, at least eat some breakfast with me. You'll need something to get you through the day."  
  
He nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Kohaku was nursing his bowl of Lucky Charms and Hashikkoi was reading the paper and drinking a nice hot steaming cup of coffee. He sat down at the table across from Kohaku and waited for Sango to give him something breakfast, anything. It didn't matter to him as long as it was edible.  
  
Sango pulled out a box from the cupboard and removed the package. "Do you like pop -tarts, Miroku?"  
  
His stomach growled loudly and he smiled. "Yeah, pop-tarts sound good to me."  
  
"Kay." She opened the package and plopped the two square breakfast pastries into the toaster. "It shouldn't be too long, this way we can eat on the run."  
  
Miroku shook his head, he found Sango so irresistibly funny. "You really don't want to be late for school do you?"  
  
She shrugged, not really caring about his take on whether she wanted to be late or not. "I guess I'm just not as accustomed to getting into trouble like you. I actually do mind getting tardies." She grabbed the now slightly warmed up square pastries and flung one over to Miroku. "Lets go!" She stuffed hers in her mouth and headed out the door.  
  
Miroku sighed and took a bite of his pop-tart. He pushed in his chair and ran after Sango. 'Why can't I just enjoy my breakfast instead of choking it down?' He eventually caught up to Sango who was well down the end of the street already. "Yo, Sango wait up!"  
  
Sango stopped and turned around surprised to see Miroku had caught up so quickly. "I'm sorry I though we were just going to meet up at school since you seemed to want to take your time."  
  
He panted and shook his head. "No *pant* I *pant* wanted to *pant* walk with you. Is that alright?" He drew in a deep breath finally able to breathe regularly again.  
  
She smiled at him slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, sure we can walk together." She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Come on, we don't want to be late!"  
  
Miroku groaned. 'Here we go again!' "Sango wait a minute!" Too late, Miroku was being dragged full speed down the sidewalk narrowly avoiding other pedestrians. He gulped seeing more crowds of people. 'God this is going to be one hell of a day.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so the rumor I warned about didn't appear in this chapter. Sorry about that, it WILL be in the next chapter I assure you. After I did my rewrite for this chapter it turned out a lot longer than it was before, so I decided not to make this another one of my freakishly long chapters. Besides, 11 pages are quite a bit content. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I didn't over due things too much. Thanks a lot to all my reviewers from the last chapter.  
  
Aamalie~ Thanks a lot, it's a relief to hear. And this chapter should be up just in time for when you get back home. ^_~  
  
Sweet Chaos~ Sorry for the confusion, it should have been sunset the whole time. I think I started confusing myself while I was writing it. But thanks for the compliment on the kissing scenes, I'm still working on making those better. And btw you're kissing scenes rock!  
  
Lar-lar~ As much as you say it I never get tired of hearing that. I hope you have the same opinion about this chapter. And see, Sango's dad wasn't a gun-bearing father just a concerned one.  
  
Insomnia-maniac~ *Is suffocating from all the love* Too much love! Too much love!  
  
Rissi-sama~ Glad you can forgive and forget quickly. ^_^ Sorry I melted you again but I just can't help myself.  
  
Inu-shounen~ My we certainly asked a lot of questions this chapter.  
  
Inuyasha's parents live somewhere else. I'll probably have them as important business type people who are always traveling and it's too hard for Inuyasha to stay with them, so he lives with his bro. No, he's in no way a jock, but he'd make a good addition to the boxing team. I'm all about compromising situations, you know that. They're the funnest situations to have. Yes, because not all my readers are dead yet, so I have to keep them satisfied as well.  
  
Small-buttercup~ Sorry, I'll have to make you wait in suspense about the rumors. Blame my muse for deciding on a re-write.  
  
Fanfictiongeek36~ I'm glad you think so; it's refreshing to hear that.  
  
Naamai~ Thanks a lot, I luv fluff too! ^^  
  
Sango-chibi~ As I write more stories I'm improving on my skills drastically. I love writing this story and I'll continue to try and update fairly soon. Thanks for being patient.  
  
Mirsan4ever~ *Smiles* Fluff is good, no?  
  
Well, that's all of the kick ass reviewers I got for chapter 13. I loved reading every one of the reviews I got and I'm going to keep trying to update soon for you guys. Thanks, your reviews they mean so much to me.  
  
Next chapter~ Realization of how fast rumors can spread around a school hits Miroku and Sango hard and it's even worse for Miroku. Guys are so cruel. Read and see what happens.  
  
Expect and update around I'd say oh. Damn, I don't think till maybe next Monday. I'm busy Thursday Friday and Saturday and I detest updating on weekends but if I have a low amount of homework Tuesday and Wednesday I'll try to update on Wednesday then. I'll play it on a curve.  
  
That's all for now,  
  
Zero. 


	15. Run Me Over

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ I was given some grace this week and got very little homework so I devoted most of my nights to writing so I could get this chapter up before Monday for you people. This chapter is going to have a lot of comedy, a bit of fluff, and a good deal of drama.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Inuyasha waited impatiently at Kagome's locker while she put her things away. She had told him that she had some big news about Miroku and Sango. He normally wouldn't care but for some reason all her ranting about it and telling him how surprising it was made him want to know. He groaned as Kagome checked her makeup in her small mirror hanging on the inside of her locker. He couldn't stand it when she looked at herself in that damn mirror obsessing about her face. 'This has got to end. I really want to know!'  
  
"Will you just forget about the damn makeup and tell me what the hell you have to say!?" He slammed the locker shut with a little too much force, which knocked the mirror loose sending it crashing to the bottom of her locker. Inuyasha instantly panicked. 'Oh god she's going to kill me.'  
  
Kagome looked down at the floor where tiny pieces of glass were scattered about and back up at Inuyasha. Her face turned a bright red and she began to twitch involuntarily. "Inu-ya-sha." She took a step towards him ready to strike him down. "Do you have any last requests?" She pulled her arm back ready to distribute punishment at any moment.  
  
Inuyasha took a step back in defense and Kagome followed. She was right up in his face and about to clobber him. Normally Inuyasha wouldn't take her seriously and would just call her a stupid wench and be on his way. But when Kagome gets really angry, like now, there is no escape. "Ka...Kagome. Just relax for a moment before you do anything stupid. I can get you a new mirror, please just don't hurt me. Your slaps really hurt," he whined.  
  
Kagome looked at his pathetic face for a moment and began laughing evilly. "They hurt do they? Well, I'll just make sure it hurts MORE than usual so you'll learn never to break any of my things again, EXPECIALLY things relating to my looks!" (A/N You never damage or destroy anything of a girls' that relates to beautification. If you do you'll wind up dead soon like Inuyasha. I bet he wished he knew that. -_-;) She readied herself to relay the painful blow.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the floor and let out a small squeak fearing for his life. "Before you kill me Kagome at least tell me what this big secret was. I deserve to know since that stupid secret was the cause of all this.. Which means it's really your fault!" He jumped up from the floor regaining his confidence and looked at her straight in the eye, delivering a death glare that could make you want to run home.  
  
'I'll. Kill. That. Miserable. Bastard.' She released her hand and let the full force of her furry be known to Inuyasha. You could here the sound of her hand hitting his face a mile away. When she pulled her hand away there was a fine red imprint of her hand plastered on Inuyasha's face. "You idiot! You really want to know what that secret was!? MIROKU AND SANGO SLEPT TOGETHER!"  
  
Immediately most of the student body was now staring over at Kagome and Inuyasha, stunned by what they had just heard. The halls had gone so silent you could hear a pin drop.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand over his face in disgust. "Nice going Kagome, now the whole damn school knows! Now who's the idiot!? At least I can control my temper enough to not explode in the middle of the halls like that!"  
  
"Heh heh heh." Kagome landed another hard slap in Inuyasha's face. "Will just shut up already!? The whole school didn't hear! It was just a good deal of people." Kagome's voice drifted off as she became more and more embarrassed and upset with herself. 'Sango is going to kill me! What am I going to do!?'  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head too upset with Kagome's stupidity to get her back for the slap at the moment. "You just had to yell that in the preppy hall didn't ya!? Miroku and Sango aren't going to be happy once this starts going around."  
  
Kagome let out a small moan, Inuyasha wasn't exactly comforting her on this matter. "You can shut up now Inuyasha. I feel bad enough as it is. I don't need you reminding me how much Sango and Miroku are going to hate me." She looked down at her feet feeling sorry for herself.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha turned away and crossed his arms. "Are you just going to stand there and feel sorry for yourself? Go look for pity from someone else. I'm not the one who's going to give it to you. I'd be more concerned about what hell you're going to be putting your friends through than how angry they'll be with you."  
  
Kagome got a pained look across her face. 'He's right but. Does have to be so cruel?' She closed her eyes tightly to keep from crying. "INUYAHSA I HATE YOU!"  
  
Sango and Miroku could hear screaming all the way down the end of the hall. They took one look at each other and nodded. "Kagome."  
  
Miroku shook his head and sighed loudly. "I wonder what that idiot Inuyasha said to upset her now?"  
  
Sango shrugged. "It's a wonder Kagome is even able to stand him, he's always so rude and nasty to her."  
  
Miroku nodded, paying half attention to what Sango had just said. He was more focused on some of the looks people were giving them in the halls. He decided to ignore them though. "Yes, but Sango in some weird way I think it's how they show they like each other. It may be very strange but both of them don't seem to be very open about their emotions."  
  
Sango merely nodded, she too wasn't very focused on their conversation. All the strange glances she and Miroku were getting were starting to annoy her as well. She could see them pointing and whispering quietly among themselves. 'What's going on? What's with all the strange looks? It's starting to creep me out.' "Uh Miroku. Is it just me or are we getting a few more odd looks than usual?"  
  
Miroku didn't say anything he just let out a small noise of recognition. He didn't like all these dirty looks they were getting either. It angered him knowing there was something about them circling around the school but they didn't know what it was. "It's not just you Sango. Unless there's uranium in the drinking water I think there's something going around about us."  
  
Sango frowned; the idea of a rumor circulating didn't exactly thrill her. "I suppose we can ask Kagome and Inuyasha what's going on. We'll just head over to their lockers and see what's up."  
  
Miroku shrugged, he didn't fully understand Sango's course of action. "What would they know about it? I don't get it."  
  
"Baka! If there's a rumor going around about us they may have heard something. And if they've heard something they can tell us what's going on." She looked at him quizzically hoping he could understand.  
  
"Yeah that makes sense." Miroku let out a low growl; all the dirty looks were starting to get to him. He couldn't stand it when people talked behind others backs. Not knowing what was going on was starting to drive him insane. "I really hope Inuyasha and Kagome can shed some light on the subject."  
  
Inuyasha stood stunned at Kagome's statement. 'She. She hates me? Well fine then, I don't need her. She's just a stupid whiney bitch.' "Well fine then! I don't care at all if you hate me. I hate you too!"  
  
"Inuyasha, shame on you. That's no way to speak to a lady." Miroku appeared behind Inuyasha smiling smugly.  
  
"He's right you know. You could stand to be a little nicer to Kagome." Sango also just happened to show up next to Miroku, except she didn't have a smile on her face. No, she was on a warpath.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes jumped wildly over to Miroku and then over to Sango. He could tell they weren't in good moods and this was an unfortunate time to be that way. He could feel the nervousness growing inside of him. He didn't want those two as his enemy. "Sango! Miroku! What the hell are you two doing here?"  
  
"Heh. We could hear the screaming all the way down the halls. I can't believe it's this early in the morning and you're already bickering." Miroku's eyes shifted from Inuyasha's usual scowl over to Kagome's upset demeanor. "What's going on with you guys?"  
  
"We were having a small argument over something I did. It's nothing really." Kagome couldn't bear to look at either Miroku or Sango she just felt too guilty. Her eyes quickly escaped down to the floor.  
  
"Is that what you call it? Kagome, we heard screaming. It wasn't just a small argument. What's going on really?" Sango looked sadly at her friend. It hurt her knowing Kagome was keeping something from her.  
  
Inuyasha could sense how fragile and upset Kagome was and decided to intervene with the interrogation. "Don't Sango. I'll tell you what happened; just leave Kagome alone for a little while. She's just upset and needs time to get herself together."  
  
Miroku could sense Inuyasha's seriousness and became concerned. 'He never acts like this and especially doesn't stand up for Kagome. This can't mean anything good.' "Alright Inuyasha. You tell us what happened then."  
  
Inuyasha nodded grimly, he was at least slightly happy that Miroku and Sango decided to back off. "Kagome told me she had something important to tell me this morning. She was taking too long doing her beautification rituals and I became very impatient. I demanded she tell me right away what it was and broke her mirror on accident. She lost her temper and screamed out the secret in the halls."  
  
Sango scratched her head in a confused manner. "Uh okay. But that still doesn't explain why Kagome is so upset."  
  
Miroku nodded, he was in complete agreement. He folded his arms ready to hear the rest of the story. "And why exactly are we getting all these dirty looks in the halls? What's this all about? Don't keep us in the dark here."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, forgetting that they still didn't know all the details. "Kagome heard that you and Sango had slept together. That was the secret, and that's what everyone else heard. A rumor must have started up and spread around the school. I'm sorry you guys this all my fault."  
  
Sango didn't say anything. She just stood there shocked, angered, and horrified that such a rumor was being spread around the school. "Who? Who told you that we had slept together Kagome?"  
  
Miroku gulped. He could tell how upset Sango was and it was probably only going to get worse. 'Dear god. Why me? Why me?' He sighed and decided to let Sango get her answers. It didn't matter to him; after all there was nothing he could do about it. And knowing more would probably just make it worse.  
  
Kagome bit her lip, it was truth time and she hoped Sango would take it well. "Sango I called you this morning to ask you something. Your brother answered the phone and said you were sleeping on the couch with Miroku."  
  
Sango was beyond angry now, she was furious. 'That little bastard Kohaku. And Kagome. Grrr.. I'll kill them.' "Even so Kagome what makes you think Miroku and I." Her face grew red at the very thought of her and Miroku sleeping together. "What makes you think I had sex with him?"  
  
Kagome cringed, she could tell Sango was angry and she was the unfortunate soul at the receiving end. "Sango, Inuyasha and I saw you too at the park. Making out. I'm sorry if I assumed something wrong. This is all my fault I'm just so sorry." She let out a small sob. She truly was sorry, it wasn't he intent to have things turn out the way they did.  
  
A whole bunch of questions began buzzing around Sango's head. 'Why were those two even at the park? What are people saying about us? How should I kill Kohaku?' She sighed and ignored the questions for now. She went over and comforted her friend. "Kagome it's okay. I'm not angry with you. If I'm angry with anyone it's Kohaku. Don't worry things will be fine."  
  
Miroku didn't say anything. The whole situation was upsetting him greatly. It wasn't the rumor that bothered him so much it was all the unwanted attention he was getting. He hated it when people just jumped into assumptions and never asked to hear the truth. He couldn't stand it, the moment was unbearable. He turned and walked away without a word not looking back at the confused glances of his friends.  
  
Inuyasha growled. Watching Miroku just walk away like that really pissed him off. "Where the hell is he going!? I don't get him. Why did he just walk away?"  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out. See you guys later." Sango quickly made a hasty exit and headed in the direction Miroku just went in. 'What's his problem? Why'd he just walk away like that. What the hell is going on!?'  
  
"Kagome? You alright?" Inuyasha turned his attention to the girl blubbering on the floor. "Sango didn't seem very angry at least, and I don't think Miroku is really mad at you. It's probably just other things. Don't worry."  
  
Kagome sniffled and wiped away her remaining tears. "Yeah, thanks Inuyasha." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
Inuyasha was partly stunned by Kagome's sudden embrace but he didn't mind. It pleased him knowing she had forgiven him for earlier. He hugged back tightly wanting her to give her strong reassurance. "Kagome."  
  
Sango's face lightened when she saw Miroku's back come into view. She had to hurry and catch up with him before the bell rang and classes start. The last thing she needed was to get in trouble. "Miroku wait! Don't just walk away. Let's just talk about this."  
  
Miroku stopped and let Sango approach him. The last thing he wanted now was Sango to be angry with him. He turned around and looked her straight in the eyes. "Yeah Sango?"  
  
Sango was relieved that he had stopped to talk with her but the battle wasn't won yet. "Miroku why did you just walk away like that? I don't understand, explain yourself, please."  
  
"Sango, I'm sorry. Ever since you got mixed up with me your life has been a complete mess." He sighed, a pained look spread across his face. "The situation before was just unbearable I had to get out. I could feel all those people staring at me, all their eyes piercing through me, and judging me. I couldn't stand it."  
  
"Miroku." Sango almost couldn't stand to look at him. He seemed so small, so helpless. He was just like a child, so fragile. "I have never for a moment regretted getting involved with you and never for a second do I want you to think that. Understand?"  
  
Miroku smiled slightly, it put his mind at ease knowing Sango was at least on his side. "Thank you Sango. I needed to hear that. What do we do now? I mean that rumor and all. It's gonna screw a lot of things up."  
  
Sango shrugged and smiled. 'So he cares more than he lets off.' "Since when do you care what other people think of you? That's not the Miroku I know." She got a strange satisfaction knowing even Miroku had social weaknesses.  
  
"Don't say things like that. You know I could care less. It's just the idea of it all. People believe anything they hear. They never care to know the truth, they're just aggressive compulsive idiots." Miroku sneered, he could feel his anger working up inside of him.  
  
Sango eyed him strangely, she couldn't believe he had such a bad opinion of people. It really surprised her to a great extent seeing him getting so worked up over this. "I don't understand Miroku. You sound so angry with them. Why?"  
  
Miroku nearly jumped out of his skin. He thought of all people Sango could maybe understand where he was coming from. "Sango, I'm sorry but I'm very sensitive about the subject. People don't have the right to judge others when they don't know the circumstances surrounding the situation. I have a low opinion of most people because they're all the same. Just stuck ups more concerned about themselves and bringing others down so they're more popular."  
  
Sango shook her head. "You're wrong Miroku, not all people are that way. And you're just as bad as them if you buy into the prep stereotype."  
  
Sango's words were very harsh but true. Miroku knew it and he hated that fact. "So I'm low, I just don't have a high opinion of people after what they put me through. You couldn't possibly understand. Let's talk later Sango. I don't want to get into a big debate over this. Not now. Not here."  
  
Sango sighed in defeat. She hated it when Miroku avoided certain subjects like this. Whenever she came so close to find out more about him he always managed to shut her out in some way. "That's fine we can talk at lunch. Try to have a good day, for me. Please?" She smiled sweetly at him, knowing full well he would give in.  
  
"Damn you Sango. You know I can't resist that smile." He smiled himself, amused at how clever she could be at times. "But yeah, I'll try my best to have at least a decent day."  
  
"Good. And remember, I'm here for you and I. I love you." It felt so awkward to Sango saying that to him in someplace so public like in school, but it also felt right, comforting him like that.  
  
"Thanks Sango, I'll keep that in mind. Love you, later." Miroku brushed by Sango giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed off to his first class.  
  
Sango held her hand to the spot on her cheek where Miroku had just kissed her. Just when she thought she had him figured out he went and pulled something like that. 'What happened to him not wanting people to misjudge his actions? He's such a hypocrite.' A seductive smile spread widely across her face as she thought of the sweet gesture of affection. 'Not that I mind or anything.' She shook her head. "God what am I thinking!? I have to get to class!" She quickly walked away infuriated that one small kiss could just put her out of her mind like that.  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome and looked at her for a moment wanting to make sure she was all right before he left. "You okay now Kagome? I can go to my first class knowing everything is cool?" He eyed her cautiously not sure of what she may say.  
  
She nodded, smiling happily. She was so glad Inuyasha seemed to actually care how she was. "I'm fine Inuyasha don't worry about me. This bitch can endure. Now get to class before you're late. You can't afford any more tardies. Kay?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled proudly. "That's right! Because you're my bitch!"  
  
Kagome shot him an evil glare. "What was that?"  
  
"That didn't come out right." Inuyasha was crawling in his skin. Even when he did something right he still managed to screw things up. "Got to go Kagome. I'll see you at lunch bye!" Inuyasha proceeded with running for his life while Kagome sat staring after.  
  
"That idiot." Kagome left in the opposite direction with thoughts of her favorite idiot in mind. 'My idiot, Inuyasha.'  
  
The first few hours of the day passed slowly for the gang. Miroku's mind was always drifting back to that nasty rumor that was going around and he nearly drove his nail all the way through his shelf in Tech Ed. Kagome mainly zoned in and out of all of her classes not really paying attention. Her thoughts were still on a certain someone. Sango managed to actually take some notes in her classes. All of which were just repeating the words Miroku I love you over and over again in her red spiral notebook. Finally, Inuyasha being the only one whose morning passed by quickly. That's what happens when you sleep through all of your classes. Dreams of 'his bitch' filling up his head.  
  
After an insufferable morning for the gang, with the exception of Inuyasha, they were all relieved when lunch came around. Their stomachs whined as they shoveled the so-called "food" down their throats.  
  
Miroku sighed and dropped his spoon down on his trey. "I can't eat anymore of this shit unless I want to develop a taste for an eating disorder."  
  
"Miroku, don't say things like that. Sure it's basically poison but there's no need to use such distasteful language. Otherwise I think I might throw up." Sango grimaced as she forced down the rest of her meal.  
  
"Sorry Sango, I'm just very on edge today. This whole rumor thing is starting to get to me. I wont bring it up again." He picked up his trey and dropped it to the ground, smashing it into pieces. "There the matter is taken care of."  
  
"What that hell is up with you!? You're acting like a friggen mad man! Just relax, this rumor will blow by and as for your stomach." Inuyasha downed a large spoonful Penne Alipesto (a green gooey macaroni substance) "You just have to develop an immunity. Have an iron cast stomach, like me."  
  
"I don't think it's Miroku's stomach that's bothering him Inuyasha. Would you two excuse us for a minute?" She looked desperately over at Kagome and Inuyasha hoping they'd comply.  
  
Kagome nodded solemnly at her friend. "Yeah sure, let's go Inuyasha." The two got up leaving Miroku and Sango alone for a moment.  
  
Sango watched them leave wearily, her greatest task awaited her. Trying to figure out what was really eating Miroku. "Tell me, what's going on. This isn't like you, you're acting so angry and aggressive."  
  
Miroku frowned, his mood was beginning to worsen. He really didn't like making Sango this upset over him, he felt sick to his stomach knowing he was making her worry so much. "I'm very sorry, I wish it were easy to explain my actions to you. However, there are many things you don't understand and that I don't wish to explain."  
  
"Be fair to yourself Miroku. You don't let yourself heal you just keep it all inside and let the pain eat away at you. Why do you keep hurting yourself this way? Tell me." Sango searched deep into his eyes looking for her answer. 'He looks so sad, so hurt. Who is the real Miroku? Will I ever know?'  
  
Miroku could feel his stomach crawl under her gaze. "You couldn't possibly understand. No one can, only those who know what it's like to loose everything and be left with nothing. What little respect and happiness I've gained I can feel it slipping. Everything is spinning out of control." Miroku closed his eyes and kept himself from loosing control of his emotions. "Sango my life is a mess."  
  
Sango wanted to cry herself. Seeing Miroku so weak and so afraid tore her heart to pieces. "Miroku, I. I can't do much for you; I can only support and love you. The rest is up to you."  
  
"I'm not as strong as you may think I' am Sango. No, in fact I'm a very weak person. I've made too many mistakes and have too many regrets to change now. No matter how badly I want to, I don't think I can change. And I'll keep the path I'm walking on till I can change or die trying."  
  
Sango frowned; this wasn't the answer she had been searching for. All she knew know was there was something deeply wrong with Miroku and it was ripping him apart. "What you're saying makes no sense. I don't understand any of this. You haven't done anything wrong; making mistakes is something all people do. So please, just stop. Why can't you be who you were before?"  
  
"You didn't ever know who I was before, you don't know the real me. Maybe this is just the first time my act is finally starting to wear off. You never know a person until you walk a mile in their shoes. And I think I hear my mile calling. Later Sango." Miroku quickly got up kissed Sango gently on the cheek and left the lunchroom hastily. 'Damn that girl is good. I don't know how long I can keep up this charade.'  
  
Sango let out a small scream attracting the attention of several others in the lunchroom but she didn't care. 'I'm not going to just let him get away like he did last time. This time I'm coming after him.' "Miroku stop!" Sango had quickly caught up to him after he was half way to the exit. "We're not done talking yet."  
  
Miroku stopped and turned around surprised to see Sango. He smirked; somewhat glad she hadn't let him escape this time. 'Apparently not for long.' "I'm sorry Sango, I thought I had made it clear I wasn't in the mood to talk anymore."  
  
Sango let out an annoyed growl. "Yes, you made it very clear but I wasn't done with you yet. You always do this to me; whenever I get close to finding out more about you I get shut out. Why?"  
  
Miroku's charming smirk quickly faded from his face. He wasn't going to win any battles with Sango by pretending, she could see through all that. "I think the real me is someone you wouldn't want to meet. I hold a lot of painful secrets and I could never forgive myself if you got too close and winded up hurt because of it."  
  
Sango's face saddened, she was starting to know what he was talking about. Even if it was hard for him he still didn't have the right to hurt himself like this. "You mean like all those cuts?" She whispered. "Didn't I ever tell you how that doesn't matter to me?"  
  
Miroku cringed at the word cuts. He hated all those painful memories each of those cuts reminded him of. It was true Sango said she loved him no matter what but in his eyes he was unforgivable. "I'm a scarred mess, riddled with twisted emotions. I'm reminded of my mistakes every day and I don't want you to have to feel sorry for me. Nobody ever truly loved me, they pitied me. I don't want to find out that you're the same." A small tear escaped Miroku's eyes. "I'm just weak," he whispered.  
  
Sango noticed the tear and quickly whipped it way. "Is that how you justify your actions? By being too afraid from past mistakes to ever try again? You'll never know if I'm the same or not if you don't let me try to know you. I can't love you if you wont let me." She stared into his hard eyes hoping to bring out his true emotions, his real feelings. She wanted to see that happy mask of his taken off and the real him be exposed.  
  
"You really want to know me? Even though I may only bring trouble to you? You want to love me even though something sad may happen?" Miroku was quite shocked by the answer she had given him. He thought he finally drove her away but she still wanted to be with him, even if the real him was something ugly and tainted. 'She does love me, I know she does. Tell me you do, please say you do.'  
  
Sango smiled, she knew how this was going to end. She had won the battle. Miroku had dropped his defenses and was finally listening to her. "That's what people do when they love someone. No matter what the consequences they are always by the others side. Just like I'm on your side." Sango took a step forward and hugged Miroku. It felt right, she needed him to trust him even if it was a strange thing to do in a place so public.  
  
Miroku didn't seem to mind the situation either, he was far too caught up in the moment. He stroked Sango's hair gently, relaxing in her arms. "Even if something sad happens, no matter what you're on my side." 'Yes, she does love me. I know she does, truly, she does. I think now I can start moving on. I don't always have to dwell on the past. She's here with me now and will be there for me. I can face my demons.'  
  
Sango smiled. 'Yes, he's finally getting the picture. We can make it through all this.' "That's right, were going to make it through together. No matter what the consequences." 'Together.'  
  
Kagome smiled happily as she watched her friend being hugged by the man she loved. "Aw, that's so sweet. Don't you think Inuyasha?" She nudged him hard in the side with her elbow to catch his attention.  
  
Inuyasha was quickly brought out of his daze by Kagome's elbow. He was thinking more and more about how well of a relationship Miroku had with Sango. 'Could I ever start something like that with Kagome? Maybe.' "That hurt Kagome. What was that for?"  
  
Kagome blinked at him, extremely surprised by his actions.  
  
This infuriated Inuyasha, he huffed and crossed his arms. "What the hell did I do? Huh?"  
  
"That's it? You aren't going to call me wench or stupid bitch or anything rude and obscene?" She continued starring at him in shock. 'Did Inuyasha's evil side just get replaced with his good side?'  
  
Inuyasha cracked a small smile, he loved it when he could be devious with Kagome. "Do you want me to call you rude things? I would be happy to comply you sexy bitch you." He growled at her teasingly.  
  
Kagome's face must have turned ten shades of red. 'Never mind, his evil side is still there.' "I. No. I. What are you saying!?"  
  
"What's wrong Kagome? I can't be nice to you either? Will you make up your damn mind!?" He smirked and moved closer to her, trying to get her to be uneasier than she already was.  
  
Kagome's face couldn't turn any redder than it already was, she had reached her limit. "Inuyasha, what are you doing? You never act like this."  
  
"Shut up wench and kiss me. I can't let Miroku have all the fun." Without waiting for Kagome's reply he leaned over kissed her sloppily on the lips. He frowned as he pulled away from her. "That wasn't too good, I guess I'll just have to practice more ne?"  
  
Kagome couldn't say anything she was still in a state of shock from the kiss let alone his comment afterwards. She nodded dumbly, not knowing of anything else to do. 'Yeah, we will, definitely.'  
  
"Well my mom always told me never to put off practice. So get your sexy body over here again so I can kiss you again."  
  
Kagome's face just looked like a gallon of red paint had been dropped on it but that didn't keep her from complying with Inuyasha's wishes. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "Practice makes perfect I guess then."  
  
The lunch period bell sounded and the students began shuffling out of the lunchroom. The students were still whispering about Sango and Miroku after what they had just seen but the two didn't seem to mind. They walked down the halls proudly hand in hand not caring what others thought. Inuyasha and Kagome also walked with them holding hands. It was a quiet supportive gesture for Sango and Miroku. The group of friends brigaded down the halls like an invincible army. Not afraid of the students sneers or whispers, but even the invincible fall at times.  
  
The final bell had rung ending what was an extremely interesting day for the group. Inuyasha and Kagome had taken a step forward in their relationship after some seductive sweet-talking from Inuyasha, and Miroku and Sango gained a much deeper level of trust in each other. Things were beginning to look better for the couples.  
  
A wide smile was spread across Miroku's face as he exited the school building. He reflected on the day with a genuine smile. He was starting to finally feel better after this whole ordeal with Kenji had begun. Things weren't back to normal yet but the bleakness of the situation was growing brighter. He sighed when he noticed a small group of three boys approached him. 'Great, just my luck. What do these punks want?' "Can I help you guys?"  
  
A tall kid with brown short hair spoke up, he appeared to be the leader of the group. "Yeah, you're that Miroku kid who banged Sango right?"  
  
Miroku frowned, he hated it when people talked about Sango that way, like she was an object. "Yes, I'm Miroku. Why do you care to know?"  
  
"No real reason, we just wanted to ask you a question. Is it true you slept with that slut Sango?"  
  
Miroku's eyes hardened and he clenched a tight fist. "How dare you call her a slut!" He immediately punched the boy in the face nearly breaking his jaw. He wrestled him to the ground punching his face till his knuckles were soaked in his blood. "You son of a bitch! Never call her that again!"  
  
The other two boys quickly reacted to this. They grabbed Miroku's arms and pulled him off the boy who just got his face bashed in. The stood him up to the ground and held him securely.  
  
The boy with the brown got up and whipped what blood he could off of his face. "You little asshole. You're going to regret doing that." With his friends holding Miroku so he couldn't retaliate he used him as a punching bag. He landed blow after blow in Miroku's chest, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Miroku collapsed and gripped his stomach tightly. He couldn't breath, his chest killed him every time he inhaled and exhaled. 'Damn, I can't breath. This isn't going to end well.'  
  
The boys circled around him and began taking shots at the fallen teen, kicking him in the sides and in the face. They didn't have an intention of stopping, they continued beating him till Miroku let out a scream of pain.  
  
"Stop!" The brown haired boy commanded. "That's enough, I want the last shot at him before we finish." He rolled Miroku over from his back to his side. He peered in at his bloody face. "You poor bastard, Sango isn't going to want you after this." He landed a hard kick with the heel of his shoe in his face and another with the broad side of his foot in the stomach. "Good bye Romeo, take care." The gang of boys walked off leaving Miroku a pitiful mess.  
  
Miroku let out a small whimper of pain. He could feel the blood running down his face and the cool feeling of the blood staining the sidewalk under him. He gulped as he was beginning to loose focus. 'I feel like I'm dying Sango. Tell me, I'm crying out will you be there to answer?' Miroku's eyes shut and he slipped into unconsciousness. "Sango."  
  
Sango quickly ran over to the other side of the school building. She had heard screaming and prayed to god it wasn't Miroku whom she thought she had heard. "Please, be alright Miroku." She got her answer when she saw the blood running through the sidewalk cracks leading over to a slumped body. 'Oh god.' She hesitantly walked over to the body and recognized the hair and outfit. She turned him around and looked at his face. Blood was running from all over his face but it was clear who it was. She gathered the body up in her arms and let out a small sob. "Mi. Miroku!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoa, pretty intense chapter huh? Sorry about that but I just can't seem to let this story die on a happy note yet. There are still several chapters yet and some key things still need to be happen. I hope you didn't feel this chapter too rushed and enjoyed it. Thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter, god you guys rock. ^_^  
  
Inu-shounen~ I said sexy two times again! HA! ^^  
  
Small-Buttercup~ Well, you got your wish. This was another long chapter, 13 pages.  
  
Lar-lar~ Sorry, not a lot of fluff in this chapter but there will be in the next chapter I promise. Oh and thanks for thinking I'm nice, I try. ^_^  
  
Insomnia-maniac~ Don't worry about it, thanks for the review.  
  
Sweet Chaos~ You remind me of a friend, he like hugs everyone who asks for one. Glad you like that aspect of the fic though.  
  
Rain Angst~ I have to keep things interesting, it's the only way to keep you people reviewing.  
  
Rissi-Sama~ He wasn't trying to be an ass, he just wanted to catch her dad off guard. At least that's how I tried to make it out to be. At least in this chapter he's not an "ass."  
  
Avanean~ Wow, thanks a lot, I really appreciate it.  
  
All you reviewers kick so much ass! It's awesome updating for you guys!  
  
Next chapter~ More about Miroku's past is revealed. Will Sango handle it lightly?  
  
Expect an update around Friday, possibly earlier or later. It depends on how the week goes. Wait a minute! Friday is Halloween so maybe Thursday or Saturday. Hell, it might not be till Sunday or Monday. I really have no idea.  
  
Till then,  
  
Zero. 


	16. Temptations

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors note~ I had a lot of people very sad about the ending of the last chapter. I can only assure you that it was a necessary evil. Please believe me when I say Miroku will be all right. Thanks a lot to all you reviewers though! ^^  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Miroku's eyes squinted open as his pupils adjusted to the light of the room. A window was open allowing in a large amount of sunlight. "Damn, it's so bright." He looked around the room; he was in the hospital again. He quickly noticed the nurse sitting by his bedside and sighed. He had a sad expression on his face, one that looked like it was ready to burst into tears.  
  
The nurse quickly noticed the look the teen was giving her and became concerned. It was the first time the boy had finally stirred for the last day and she was slightly troubled he looked so sad. "Is there something wrong? You look terribly upset."  
  
Miroku didn't say anything he merely frowned at the young nurse. His heart longed for Sango and her caring nature. Seeing someone sincere like her next to him made him want to cry out in pain. He missed her something awful. "I'm sorry, you just remind me of someone." Miroku smiled halfheartedly hoping it would please the nurse. "I really miss her. That's all."  
  
The nurse nodded, understanding now what was going through his head. "I see, well there was a young woman here for you here earlier. She was by your side for hours. She eventually left after it got late but it was very reluctantly if that's any consolation." She looked at him hopefully, wondering if his expression would be a happier one.  
  
Miroku smiled meekly; never for a second did he doubt Sango's dedication to him. 'That Sango, she never ceases to amaze me. God do I miss her. I wish I were awake to have seen her.' Miroku motioned to get up, he wanted so desperately to escape that hospital room. Miroku's eyes widened in sudden realization that he was bleeding. He could feel the warm liquid run down his arm. "What the hell?"  
  
Panic immediately shown in the nurse's face. "What are you doing? Your wounds haven't had nearly enough time to heal yet. You must stay still, you have no reason for leaving."  
  
Miroku bit his lip and shrunk back down into his bed. "Damn." He squeezed his right hand tightly over his left shoulder wound that was now bleeding. After a moment he removed his hand after the bleeding had subsided he removed his hand and stared at it for a moment. He frowned as a small tear rolled down his cheek. "I hate the site of blood. It brings back sad memories."  
  
The nurse didn't say anything, she was slightly freaked out by the comment. This boy was so deep and dark it scared her. "You're going to need to let me re-bandage that. If you don't let me the bleeding will get worse."  
  
Miroku let out a low growl. "I'd rather you not but at the moment I'm in no position to retaliate. So go ahead then."  
  
She nodded and went into a cabinet and gathered the bandages. She walked over to Miroku and tentatively unwrapped his previous bandage. It was soaked in blood and the wound was very irritated. "Hold still for a moment. I need to get some antiseptic and clean out the wound again." She came back from the cupboard with a small package. She tore it open and applied the strip to the wound.  
  
Miroku winced in pain but didn't say anything. He hated to act weak in front of people he didn't know. 'Hurry up with it, it stings like hell.'  
  
The nurse could easily read his reaction and removed the strip. "Sorry, it stings quite a bit but it's a necessary evil you could say." She quickly re- dressed the wound with a clean bandage and threw the old one away. "There, I'm all done. You know, you should really get some rest. You have some pretty serious injuries."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "It's nothing. I have to get going. Please just let me leave, don't make me get forceful."  
  
The nurse stared at him in shock. "What are you talking about!? You're in no position to do such a thing. You have three cracked ribs, a few lacerations, numerous cuts and bruises, and a small concussion. How can possibly think you're ready to leave in your condition?"  
  
"I don't. I just can't stand hospitals, that's all. They're always just so depressing, it's an unnerving feeling." Miroku looked over at the nurse, she was giving him a very confused look. "I feel uneasy being here, very alone and afraid."  
  
This the nurse could understand. "That's unfortunate but I can't let you leave here. With injuries like that you could wind up dead."  
  
'At one time I don't think I would have minded that. But now. Sango.' Miroku smiled, fond memories of Sango filled his head. "You don't have to worry. I can barely sit up let alone walk out of here. No, I think I'll stay here for a while, I don't have a reason to run anymore." Miroku smiled and let his exhaustion take over, as darkness once again consumed him.  
  
The nurse smiled slightly. 'Good he's sleeping; now I don't have to worry about him running off. After what Dr. Okashii had told me about him before I was pretty worried.' She looked over at the sleeping teen and shook her head. "You're no the notorious bad person I had pictured, no far from it. I really misjudged you, Miroku Hatsaharu."  
  
Miroku opened his eyes, his head was spinning and he had forgotten where he was. He looked around at all the monitors and the IV's in his arm and quickly remembered where he was. "That's right, I'm at the hospital. And Sango is. Sango is."  
  
"What the hell do you mean I can't see him!?"  
  
Miroku's lips quickly curved into a smile. "Right outside the door yelling at a nurse." He shook his head and laughed gently. "That girl never ceases to amaze me. I can always depend on her."  
  
The nurse looked nervously over the outraged teen. She too feared the wrath of Sango, as she should ."Miss, please just calm down."  
  
Sango nearly exploded, she had some anger management issues. "Calm down! I can't when you're holding my boyfriend in there and wont let me see him! You did before! What happened!?" Sango glared angrily at the nurse awaiting a plausible explanation.  
  
"He woke up," she answered bluntly. "He's run away from this hospital before and him seeing you may trigger a relapse. We can't let that happen."  
  
Sango shook her head fiercely. "No! I have to see him! He needs me. And I need him. I beg you, please, let me see him." Sango's eyes began to get watery, she was at the verge of tears. She had to see him at whatever cost, she was desperate. She used the dreaded puppy dog eyes.  
  
The puppy dog eyes and tears were just too much for the nurse. She sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, that's fine. Just don't give him any funny ideas. Doctor Okashii would have my head served on a silver platter."  
  
"Right. Thank you." Sango smiled and entered the hospital room. She was overjoyed to see Miroku finally awake. "God Miroku, I'm so happy you're awake." Sango quickly made her way over to his bed and stood right beside him. She pressed her hand to his cheek and looked at him worriedly. "How are you?"  
  
Miroku moved his hand placed it over Sango's and squeezed tightly, smiling as he looked up at her. "Much better now that you're here."  
  
Sango could feel herself on the verge of tears. "Oh god Miroku." She bent over and cried silently into his chest.  
  
Miroku rubbed her back tenderly calming her down. "It's okay Sango. I'm fine you don't have to worry. Please don't cry. I beg you. You're tears make me want to cry."  
  
Sango let out a small sob. She couldn't hold it back any longer. "What happened Miroku!? I just found you on the sidewalk covered in blood. What happened?" She whispered silently.  
  
Miroku frowned. 'Should I tell her? If I do tell her the truth she'll probably blame herself, and I can't have that. But if I don't tell her the truth she'll know and won't trust me. Damn this is a hard one.' "I was leaving from school and a group of boys confronted me. One of them called you something inappropriate and I wouldn't let it stand. I tackled him and began beating him. A minute after his buddies grabbed me and they took shots at me." Miroku looked at Sango hoping her face didn't imply the coming of more tears. Unfortunately it didn't.  
  
Sango cried loud and hard. "Why!? Why did you do that!? I'm not worth you getting hurt over. You should have just walked away. You shouldn't have fought them." Sango buried her face deeper into his chest, still sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Miroku shook his head and lifted Sango's chin up to face. He carefully wiped away her tears with his thumb and stared at her with his deep lavender eyes. "Never for a second think that you're not worth me getting hurt over. Damnit Sango, I love you! I need you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive, I need you to live. So don't feel guilty over this. Because I feel no regret." Miroku plunged forward slipping his tongue into Sango's mouth. He longed to feel her touch again.  
  
Sango obliged to Miroku's touch, she herself wanting to feel her tongue in his mouth again. She missed the pleasurable sensations they had shared before. She let out a small moan as she felt Miroku's probing tongue. She pulled away knowing she couldn't take anymore. She could tell Miroku looked disappointed so she decided to elaborate. "I'm sorry but at this rate I might end up hopping in bed with you."  
  
Miroku shrugged and grinned evilly. "Is that such a bad thing?"  
  
Sango frowned fiercely at him. "Miroku."  
  
Miroku's smile quickly disappeared. He could tell Sango wasn't in the mood for joking so he decided to knock it off. "Sorry Sango I'm just so happy to see you that's all. Even though it hasn't been long I've missed you." He held his hand up to her face and stroked her gently, like a person petting their pet.  
  
Sango could feel herself melting; Miroku always knew just how to please her in ways she didn't expect. His warm handing running against her cool skin sent shivers through her. She couldn't stand it any longer; she had to give into her emotions. She brushed his hand away and leaned into Miroku, falling over the railing of the bed she ended up on top of him.  
  
Miroku smiled a devilish smile, he was happy about the good luck he was getting. "I guess somebody up there still likes me." Before Sango had time to react Miroku's mouth was already concealed over hers. He gently nibbled around at the inside of her mouth searching for that spot that was just right.  
  
With every nip Sango could feel Miroku taking inside her mouth she could feel her control slipping faster and faster. Miroku had hit the spot, she didn't know what it was but it was pleasurable and she knew she knew once he started up again she wouldn't be able to stop him. She didn't know how much longer she could keep herself from laying it all down. (A/N I don't write lemons, never have, never will. This wont turn into a lemon, lime probably, not lemon. Thank you.)  
  
She couldn't take it anymore she had to get out of it. She pulled her mouth away reluctantly and focused it somewhere else on Miroku's body. She lowered her head down to Miroku's neck and began biting at it as she made her way down. After finishing this she went back up his neck softly kissing all the red marks she had made.  
  
She started making her way down the other side of Miroku's neck but was stopped when Miroku's hand covered her mouth. She looked at him blankly, surprised by this sudden action. "Miroku?" She sat up giving him room to breath so that he could say something.  
  
"Naughty Sango, you're not letting me have any fun. Can't you share?" He gave her a taunting look, one screaming out Sango, "Take me Damnit!"  
  
Without thinking Sango lunged back into Miroku's chest her tongue wanting to invade his mouth, but she was quickly stopped. Miroku enveloped her in his strong arms and held her closely to him, like a bear hug. He bent his head down to her ear. "We'll have our chance Sango, but not here," he whispered.  
  
Sango grimaced, she wanted it so badly and it was so close she could taste it but she had to accept rejection. 'He's right, he's hurt after all and doing things like this in a hospital probably isn't a good idea. But. I want him.' Sango pulled Miroku's head to her and pressed her lips up against his. Her tongue entered his mouth as the two tangled up with each other sending amazing feelings through both of them. The tension was rising and the adrenaline. She pushed her tongue hard up against his, a low moan bellowed from his mouth. She pulled away knowing he had enough, and knowing she would no longer be able to stop herself this time.  
  
Miroku stared up at her surprised and slightly upset about her actions. His eyes pleaded for an explanation. "Sango."  
  
She looked shamefully down at the bed. "I'm sorry, I just wanted one last kiss. Forgive me. I was being very selfish."  
  
Miroku's eyes saddened, he didn't intend to make Sango feel badly over this. He lifted her chin to his face and smiled. "It's alright Sango, I understand. It's just that well. For a minute there I thought I was going to pull off your top and that kiss." Miroku's eyes seemed to twinkle with glee at the fond memory. "That kiss almost made me loose it. That's why we have to stop now. Before we both loose it."  
  
Sango nodded, she was happy though that Miroku wasn't mad at her. She sat up and carefully climbed out of the bed. She leaned back over, more careful this time, and brushed some of his bangs that had fell over his face. "Are you going to be a good boy and rest now, or am I going to have to be naughty again?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "No, I'm going to be a good little boy I promise. Although, I wouldn't mind seeing naughty Sango again. Don't keep her too far away, in case I need some punishment."  
  
"Don't worry, she's still gonna be around, just on a little vacation. She'll be back after you get yourself out of this hospital. Now rest up for me, so that the next time we see each other it'll be on a happier note." Sango turned and motioned for the door. She was quickly caught by Miroku's hand grasped tightly over her wrist. She turned around slightly surprised and frustrated. "Miroku, I understand you want to play some more but you said yourself we shouldn't. Don't worry, I'll be back later."  
  
His eyes narrowed down at his hand holding the girl back. "It's not that," he said quietly. "I just don't want to be alone. In a place like this it's easy to get depressed and I'm afraid I'll come running after you once you walk outside that door." He let go of her wrist and stared sadly back up at her.  
  
'Miroku. In some ways you're a man but in others you're still a child. If I stay here I'm afraid I'll loose it again but I can't just leave him alone. What to do damnit.' She sighed and walked over to him. She leaned over and hugged him tightly. "You're not going to be alone, you have me. I'm yours and nobody can take me from you. I'll be back, just wait for me." She pulled away hoping now Miroku may let her leave.  
  
Miroku's fingers twitched as his body beckoned him to grab her and pull her back. He kept himself from such actions however, remembering what she just said. "I'll be waiting for you Sango. I promise I'll be good, come back soon for me."  
  
She kissed his forehead and walked away glancing back at him quick. "I love you, and I'll be back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stared sadly over at the empty seats across from them at the table. It was awkward for them not having Sango or Miroku around, a quiet eerie silence swept over the table.  
  
"Hey Kagome? Shouldn't Sango be back by now? I know she said she was going to visit Miroku real quick at the hospital but it's been a while and the lunch period is going to end."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement. "I know Inuyasha, it was a big risk already for Sango to leave like this since it's a closed campus school but even bigger if she doesn't get back by the end of the lunch hour."  
  
"Keh. Then why didn't you go with her!? That way you could have kept her from staying too long!"  
  
Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I should have but I wanted Sango to have a chance to be alone with Miroku. She knew the risks, that's part of love Inuyasha." She looked deep into his eyes. "You do anything for that other person."  
  
Inuyasha was very surprised by this, he wasn't expecting such emotions like this from Kagome. He could sense she wanted something and he was the only one who could give it. "You shouldn't long to find real love, after all it's right here." His hand grasped hers tightly as he pulled in for a kiss. His lips met with Kagome's and for the first time their tongues roamed free in each other's mouths.  
  
Kagome let her tongue trace the inside of Inuyasha's mouth, gliding across his teeth and gently pressing against the soft squishy walls of his inner cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha, being the beast he is, took a more aggressive approach. He bit her lips time and time again as his tongue pressed hard against hers. He could hear her soft moaning and became incredibly pleased.  
  
Kagome became slightly distracted by several jeers her fellow classmates were belting out. "Get a room for god sakes! We're eating damnit! The lunchroom aint the place for that!"  
  
Inuyasha could sense Kagome's tension and quickly whisked it away as his tongue slipped down her throat and quickly roamed back up.  
  
For a second Kagome felt like she was choking, but it also tickled her insides in a way she had never felt before. She lost herself in the moment and the jeers quickly dissipated from her mind.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his tongue from her mouth as he began heavily breathing. He felt like no matter how hard he could try he could never catch his breath after that. 'Is that how Miroku feels when he does that with Sango?' He smiled, 'No wonder why that bastard can't help himself.'  
  
Kagome's head was spinning like a top. She never expected such feelings to erupt inside her. It was amazing, she wanted to definitely have that thrill sometime again, soon. 'Is this what I've been missing, Sango? I wonder.'  
  
The two continued to gaze at each other; still entranced by the moment they had just shared. They too were falling deeper in love.  
  
Miroku let out a small yawn; he had dozed off and was finally waking up again. His eyes started to make out a figure standing over him. He squinted trying to get the figure to come into focus. "Sango?"  
  
The figure shook its head. "No, I don't know anyone by that name."  
  
Miroku's heart leapt, he instantly knew who it was. His palms grew sweatier as he could feel the tension rising within him. Every fiber of his body screamed out at him, "Run you damn fool!" But he couldn't, he was scared stiff. "Ke. Kenji," he silently choked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes! I' am incredibly evil! I know! But hey, it's Halloween and I had about 7-8 cans of dew and feeling really good right now. I'm really in the writing spirit you could say, that and extremely hyper. I hope you don't hate me for this chapter, god knows I'd be sad if you did. Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Inu-shounen~ Well, I continue to be evil with the cliffhangers but I did give you the fluff you so desire.  
  
Rissi-sama~ I can't have everyone be happy or sad, that'd just be no fun.  
  
Aamalie~ Yes, I do put poor Miroku through hell but it's needed for the fic to go the way I want it. Just have faith in me.  
  
Lar-lar~ Since you liked the last chapter so much I hope this one is appeasing to you.  
  
Sweet Chaos~ I apologize for the violence; if it bothers you so much you don't have to read the fic. Don't feel obligated or anything. But I'm glad you are still reading in spite of this.  
  
Insomni-maniac~ I'm insulted, I could never kill Miroku! That just goes against everything I stand for, and I hope you enjoy all the fluff in this chapter since that's basically all it is.  
  
Blulily07~ I can only update so fast, just be patient.  
  
Small-buttercup~ This chapter is not as long or nearly as great but it really will set things up nicely for the next chapter.  
  
Sango-chan~ It's a gift.  
  
Rain angst~ No, I'm a social outcast people don't give a damn about me, so no I haven't. at least not to my knowledge. Glad you love it though.  
  
AssassinReiX~ What's with you people thinking I'm going to kill Miroku!? He's the main flippen character! I can't fucking kill him! Grr.. But no, I didn't incorporate the part about Miroku's past that I wanted. Maybe next chapter, who knows.  
  
Fanfictiongeek36~ Thanks, and I'll try to keep up rigorous updating if I can.  
  
That's all of the kick ass reviewers for chapter 15! I can't wait to read your reviews for 16, it'll be real fun me thinks.  
  
Next chapter~ We find out why the hell Kenji comes back! And no. I'm not crazy.  
  
Update~ God knows. I'd say possibly Sunday. This Sunday, it's a special day and I want to do something special. I'll explain later. Any way, look out for it then.  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero. 


	17. Jumper

Disclaimer~ I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ I decided to do a quick update because since today is my birthday I thought I'd give a little present to all of my reviewers, and there's no better present than a quick update. Do enjoy, thank you. ^_^  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Kenji frowned at this, he didn't blame Miroku for not being happy to see him but his fearful reaction didn't please him either. "Miroku, don't be that way. I know we've had our differences in the past but when I got that phone call from the hospital I really was afraid. You have to believe me." His eyes stared desperately back at Miroku's.  
  
Miroku rejected the gaze and turned his head away from Kenji's stare. "Liar. You didn't care about me when you beat me and you didn't care about me when you threw me out of the house, and you don't care now." The thought of the horrible things Kenji had put him through angered him. All those painful emotions he had down so well to get rid of slowly collected back inside of him. 'I can't take it he has to leave. He can't be here.' "Leave," he said simply.  
  
Kenji shook his head. "No, things aren't that simple Miroku. You have to understand that you can't go on like this. Just let me help you, don't push me away." Kenji grew closer growing more and more desperate.  
  
Miroku sneered back at him. "I didn't have to push you away, you did that yourself. Maybe I would have felt differently if you treated me like a person and not some stray dog you keep around for a while then got rid of." Miroku clenched a tight fist; he was nearing his breaking point. "I'm not a dog! I'm not just going to run back to you with my tail between my legs."  
  
Kenji let out a long sigh. "Why can't you just make this easy for me? I made a mistake and I want to make up for it. I want you to move back in. I want you live with me."  
  
Miroku smirked. "I bet you do. Listen, I have no intention of moving back in and being your punching bag. You kicked this dog a few too many times and I'm not going to come back to you. My life was hell with you, and I'm not going back." Miroku sat up straighter wanting to show a firmer resolve.  
  
Kenji let out a low growl and was now standing right beside Miroku's hospital bed. "What makes you think you can make it out there with no where to go? You have no home and you have no family, it's suicide trying to make it out there on the streets. I beg you, don't do this."  
  
"Coward," Miroku whispered. "You're a coward. You're just afraid if I don't come back to you I'll tell the cops about all those times you beat me. You're very wrong, I have a family now, and they're more of a family that you could ever be. So just leave, you aren't winning anyone over here." Miroku watched Kenji carefully; weary that he may lash out at him.  
  
Kenji winced; Miroku had struck a sensitive note. "Is that a threat or something?"  
  
"No, It's not a threat, it's a warning. I wont let you waltz back into my life and ruin everything again. I'm finally starting to enjoy life and I want to keep it that way and you're not going to stop me." A smile flashed over Miroku's face he had waited a long while to finally hear himself stand against Kenji in such a way.  
  
Kenji too smiled, an evil smile, one that would make the devil look like a childish schoolgirl. "Is that you all you have to say? Do you feel better now? Your words don't scare me; you're not thinking clearly Miroku. This is the real world we live in and in such a world laws demand that someone takes care of you. What happens to you is beyond your control, you're going to come back whether you want to or not."  
  
Miroku wasn't fazed by the threat. He too lived in the real world and he too knew things about the legal system as well. "And this is coming from the man who commits child abuse? There's no way I'm not going to say anything if you try and take me home. You can't win, so leave and never come back."  
  
Kenji cracked his knuckles. "Maybe I could persuade you."  
  
"Is that what you're reduced to? Do you really want to try and do something like that in a hospital? It won't end well for you.. So run on home like a good little boy and never come back." Miroku's face hardened. "Again."  
  
"You're a smart shit aren't you? But there's on thing you forgot. What about all those cuts on your arm Miroku?" Kenji shot him a devious glance, as Miroku said nothing. "Well?"  
  
Miroku couldn't say anything; his throat became dry and his heart felt like it was stopping. He could feel the room spinning out of control, just like his life, faster and faster till he's thrown off. He gulped he couldn't win.  
  
Kenji was happy to see the terrified look on Miroku's face. "That's what I thought, I saw them on your arm the last time you were here. You can't win, society is judgmental and I doubt they're going to believe the trouble teen that mutilates his body against the well educated business man who took you in on a whim. Face it, you lost."  
  
The world broke and it stopped spinning, Miroku was thrown off with no way of getting back up. He couldn't go on, he was now desperate. He walked over to the point of no returned, closed his eyes tightly, and took a dive. "Take it back," he whispered.  
  
Kenji cocked an eyebrow at Miroku confused to no end. "What are you trying to say? Are you going crazy or something?"  
  
"Yes." Miroku winced as he sat up from his hospital bed and swung himself over the small railing surrounding it. "I wont let you win like this, I'd rather die than go back with you." Miroku took a step towards the window in the room. He carefully unlatched it and stood there quietly for a moment and looked back at the horrified face of Kenji. "I'd be dead if I let myself go back with you, and I wont let you have that satisfaction. My only regret is the person I love could be here and not you." Miroku gulped as he pushed the window up, a strong breeze blowing through the hospital room. 'What now Kenji? What are you going to do now?'  
  
Kenji's body shook in nervousness; he held Miroku's life in his hands. "You're, you're bluffing," he stuttered.  
  
"Am I?" Miroku hoped up on the ledge of the window and sat backwards to outside, his face being able to look back at Kenji's still. "After all, I'm the crazy teenager who cuts himself, I'm capable of anything."  
  
Kenji's eyes widened in fear. 'He's serious! Oh fuck he's serious!' "Miroku! Don't do it! I'll get a nurse in here they can sedate you. Don't try anything funny or I'll do it."  
  
Miroku shrugged. "My lifeless body will be sprawled out on the pavement and red sirens will be flashing everywhere by the time you go and do that. I'm being serious here, and you're in no position to negotiate. If I can't win I'll die trying." The thought of dying scared Miroku but he in no way intended to live a miserable life. Tears began swelling in his eyes as he waited for Kenji's decision. "My life is in your hands now. So tell me Kenji, am I going to live see tomorrow?"  
  
A bead of sweat ran down Kenji's face as his eyes focused intensely on the teenager whose life was in his hands. "Why?" He whispered. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Miroku blinked his tears away. "Because I finally was happy for once in my life and when you have a taste of true happiness you don't let it go, no matter what. Someone is going to die today, either I' am, or you will. And by that I mean, you wont ever come back."  
  
Either decision Kenji had to choose scared him, as one last final effort he had to ask one last thing. "And if I don't leave?"  
  
Miroku closed his eyes, pondering for a moment what he would say. He opened them again quickly; he was filled with self confidence and righteousness. "If you don't leave I will. It's your choice, now make it before I make it for you."  
  
Kenji turned around silently and walked out the door without so much as a whisper. 'This isn't over Miroku.'  
  
Miroku let out a sigh of relief as Kenji left his room. For a moment he almost thought he was going to have to possibly jump, an action he didn't want to do. He carefully jumped down from the window ledge and back inside his room. He turned around and shut the window tightly, carefully latching it. "It's over. Thank god it's over."  
  
Suddenly several doctors burst through the doors and approached Miroku. Several of the doctors were men and the other was a nurse standing idly by them "Restrain him," she said firmly.  
  
Miroku looked fearfully at the nurse and then over to the doctors. He was regretting closing that window. The male doctors jumped on top of him and wrestled him down to the floor with ease. The nurse stood over him, ready to sedate him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kenji standing in the doorway with a smile over his face. He would have said something if the world hadn't suddenly gone black.  
  
Miroku let out a small moan; he had a splitting headache and his body felt like he was just run over by a truck. He could hear a voice; it was a woman's. 'Who is that? They sound familiar.'  
  
"Miroku? Are you awake? Can you hear me?"  
  
Miroku tired to open his mouth and speak but he couldn't utter a sound. He began floating back into unconsciousness, his body yearning for rest. Miroku struggled to shut out the voice, he was fearful of who it could be. 'Don't make me wake up, let me stay here longer, I don't want to wake up.'  
  
"Miroku if you can hear my voice say something, anything."  
  
'Can't. Hurts too much to speak, hurts too much to wake up.' Miroku let out a small wince of pain; the aching in his body was growing worse. 'What's this feeling?' Miroku could feel a warmth over him. Someone was squeezing his hand. 'Who? Who are you?'  
  
"If you're awake squeeze my hand."  
  
Miroku's fingers twitched as he slowly coiled his fingers over the woman's hand. He squinted one eye opened and looked at the blurry figure. "Sa.Sango?" 'No.' Miroku focused harder. "You're not Sango."  
  
The woman smiled. "You're right I'm not Sango, it's me, Dr. Okashii. Glad to see you're awake Mr. Hatsaharu."  
  
Miroku frowned; this wasn't the woman he was hoping to see. "Oh," he said simply. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."  
  
Dr. Okashii could see the disappointment on the young man's face and grew slightly sadder herself. "I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I was but I'm sure this "Sango" will come by later. Try to cheer up till then."  
  
Miroku grunted. "It's hard when you're tethered to a bed." He looked over his restraints that tied him down to his bed.  
  
"I'm sorry about the restraints, but it was for safety purposes. You were suicidal after all."  
  
"Not intentionally mind you, I didn't want to jump off that ledge and I didn't. There wasn't any need for this." Miroku gave her a defiant stare since he couldn't exactly cross his arms.  
  
Dr. Okashii wasn't too keen on the dirty look Miroku was giving her. "Don't be that way, I'll release your restraints when you tell me what's going on, for real."  
  
Miroku's dirty look quickly diminished, his face took on a more upset demeanor. "For the record I'm not suicidal, for a while I was but now." Miroku's eyes went starry-eyed at warm thoughts of Sango invading his mind. "But now I found something to live for you could say."  
  
She nodded, understanding what he was saying but there were still some pieces to the puzzle missing. "Then can you explain to me why you were up on that ledge?"  
  
Miroku quickly switched to defensive mode. "I wasn't planning on jumping if that's what you were thinking. It was just a bluff." Miroku averted his gaze from the all-knowing doctor; she was too smart for her own good.  
  
She knew she had struck a tender spot but she had no intention of stopping. "If it didn't work would you have jumped?"  
  
Miroku blinked his eyes for a moment, thinking his answer through. "Honestly, I don't know what I would have done," he said quietly. "The idea of dying didn't thrill me but I can't stand living with Kenji either." A scowl quickly appeared on his face with the thought of that ass Kenji.  
  
She picked up on the gaze and decided to trudge on forward searching for her answers. "What's so bad about living with him? What's been going on? The last time you were here I recall you weren't fond of Kenji then either."  
  
Miroku nodded, "That's right, I'm not. I hate the bastard."  
  
"I know that already, what I want to know is why."  
  
Miroku gulped, it was the moment of truth. 'What do I tell her? If I don't tell her the truth Kenji will only end up taking me back and I can't let that happen. I have to tell the truth, it's the only way.' He sighed, "I'll tell you everything."  
  
She gazed at him in a confused matter. "Everything?"  
  
"Yeah, there is one crucial reason I dislike Kenji. Besides the fact he's an asshole, he's a brute asshole. The two of us would fight, a lot. And not the shouting matches kind of fights, fist fights. That's the best way I can explain it." Miroku focused on Dr. Okashii patiently awaiting her reaction.  
  
"That's what's been going on? He's been beating you."  
  
Miroku showed a tinge of pain in his face. "Don't say it like that, it hurts my pride in a way, you couldn't understand. I just can't go back to that, if I do I'll surely cut myself." Miroku looked deep into the doctor's eyes as if he were speaking to them with his own. 'Now tell me, what do you see when you look at me now? What do you see in me?'  
  
"Cut yourself, I see, yes, that's what's been going on. It's all making sense now. You aren't a suicidal teenager, you're just a lost kid who get stuck in a lousy situation."  
  
"Nice summary, now will you please remove these restraints? It's getting very annoying." Miroku squirmed about in his bed trying to wriggle his way out.  
  
She nodded, happy to oblige this time. "Sure, just hang on a moment." She quickly unfastened the bondage straps that were holding him hostage. "Better?"  
  
Miroku smiled, happy to be able to move his arms and legs again. "Much."  
  
"Well first things first, I'll have Kenji arrested and we can move on from there."  
  
Miroku didn't like the sound of, "moving on from there." He grimaced. "What happens from there then?"  
  
She bit her lip, "from there you have to find a new place to stay."  
  
Miroku hung his head and looked down at his bed. "I see," he said quietly. He knew what that meant, it meant he would probably get placed in a home or have to move in with some disgusting relative whom he didn't know.  
  
Kikai could sense his sadness and frustration and decided to try in comfort him in any way she could. "Don't loose hope, some ordeals have happy endings."  
  
A small smile magically appeared on Miroku's face. "I will be happy, as long as I have her." A small tear rolled down Miroku's cheek, his body was crying out for Sango. He needed Sango, now more than ever. "She hasn't given me my befitting punishment for being naughty yet."  
  
"Right. I'll be leaving now, rest up for a while and wait till I have some word on your situation." She motioned for the door ready to leave.  
  
"Okay, that's fine." Miroku sprawled out on his hospital bed and enjoyed the freedom of moving his arms and legs again as Kikai exited his room. He stared up at the ceiling in deep contemplative thought. 'I wonder how cruel and unusual Sango will be with her punishment for me. I shudder to think.' A seductive smile spread across his face, one full of lust and impure thoughts. 'Maybe she'll really make her point across this time.' Miroku let out a frustrated yell. "Sango hurry up and get your sexy body back in this hospital room so you can punish me damnit!"  
  
"Uh huh, I thought I heard screaming." The door suddenly opened and Sango walked into the room. "What are you yelling about now Miroku?"  
  
Miroku laughed nervously as a blush crept up his face. "Sa. Sango. I wasn't expecting you to come so soon, not that I'm upset or anything." A seductive smile spread across his face.  
  
She shook her head and laughed. "No I bet you're not. So, how was your day? Were you acting like a good boy or did you give the hospital staff hell?"  
  
Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Does threatening to jump off a window ledge, being sedated, and strapped to your bed count as being bad?"  
  
"Miroku! I don't believe you! You've made a real ass of yourself haven't you?" Sango made her way over to his bedside. "What do you have to say for yourself? Hmm?"  
  
Miroku felt just like a child under Sango's gaze. She always made him feel small in some way. "Get the punishment over with so you don't torture me any longer."  
  
Sango shook her head playfully. "What am I going to do with you? I swear, I can't leave you alone for one day without you raising hell. The only question is. How will I punish you?"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I don't know. What did you have in mind Sango?" He shot her a lustful grin.  
  
"Well, I do have a few things in mind but first." Sango smiled and slipped her tongue into Miroku's mouth, even though it was all the same as before she still received great pleasure every time she felt his probing tongue against his. Everything about him drove Sango wild and she could barely contain herself.  
  
Miroku pulled his tongue out of Sango's mouth as his heartbeat began to quicken and his breaths grew shorter and shallower. "Damn Sango."  
  
"What are you doing? You're punishment hasn't even begun yet. Now, be good and cooperate otherwise I'll have to make things worse for you." She smiled and evil smile, a plotting smile.  
  
"Worse? I don't know if I like the sound of that." Miroku's eyes traveled from her devious face down to her breasts, he was such a hopeless pervert.  
  
Sango quickly caught up with his gaze. "You like the view Miroku?" She leaned over the bedside further her breasts sagged down allowing Miroku in his words, a wonderful site.  
  
Miroku swallowed a large lump gathering up in his throat. "Sango, you're killing me. Please, the other view was just fine."  
  
She smiled, "Now way. You've been bad and I told you I would punish you." She began carefully removing her top.  
  
Miroku watched in horror at this transaction. "Sango, this isn't punishment, this is torture." His wild teen hormones began screaming once her top was finally off her body, revealing her white laced braw. (a/n don't worry, it won't go any further than that, I promise. It's gonna be lime, no lemon! I do this just to remind you and myself that I don't write lemons. Thank you for bearing with me through this stupid authors note.) "What are you planning to do?" His eyes nervously attached themselves to her now exposed bra.  
  
"Bestow punishment," she said simply. "I warned you this would happen Miroku. You couldn't listen to me though and now you have to pay the price." She grabbed a chair sitting in the corner of the room and pulled it next to Miroku's bed. She sat down and let his eyes ogle her.  
  
Miroku shot her a confused glance..or rather her breasts. "What are you doing? You're just sitting there."  
  
"I know. You didn't expect me to hop in bed with you did you? After all, we are in a hospital. I can't very well start making out with you." 'Yet, first I have to torture you slowly so you have to beg for it.'  
  
"But I." Miroku let out a small moan. "You're evil, pure evil."  
  
Sango smiled happily. "I know! But trust me, it can get worse than this." Sango loosened one of her braw straps and stared intently at Miroku. 'I'll let him sizzle for a while before I save him from turning into an inferno.'  
  
Miroku forced down a large gulp. "Damn you Sango, you're cruel and unusual. This wasn't what I had in mind." His eyes stayed glued to her partly loosened bra.  
  
Miroku's torture gave Sango a great sense of satisfaction. "Was this then?" She loosened the bra strap further and the other one to go along with it. Now merely a light breeze could flip her bra over revealing her "goods."  
  
"Sango," he whined. "No more, please god no more. If you don't stop this I think I might jump out of this bed, pounce on you, and then tie you down to my bed."  
  
Sango grinned at this, she wouldn't have minded the idea if they weren't at a hospital. "Silly Miroku, you can't do things like that in public places. But here, I'll give you a little present." Sango pulled up her bra for a moment flashed Miroku, pulled her bra back down, and re-tightened the straps on them. "There, don't say I never gave you anything."  
  
Miroku ran his hand through his hair like a spaz. "That's even worse! Showing me something I can't have like that. End it now I beg you."  
  
Sango shook her head. "No way, my little fun is just beginning. After what you did what I'm about to do is a lenient sentence." She sat up from the chair and rested on the railing of the bed. She slowly extended her hand out and brushed away the strands of hair covering Miroku's eyes. "I want to be able to see your beautiful eyes, Miroku."  
  
"Sango," he whispered. He sat up in his bed wanting to get closer to where she was. His hand went behind her back as he drew her in close to him.  
  
There was a momentous mood shift in the atmosphere. The fun and games were over, and the undying passion that they had been keeping inside was slowly pouring out of them.  
  
Miroku traced the outline of Sango's luscious lips with the tip of his tongue as his appetite for her quickly increased. "You taste good, but your mouth tastes better." He finished his playing and pulled Sango over the railing letting her body cover him. "That's better, now I can have more than just a piece of you." He moved in for the kill but was stopped by Sango's soft finger placed over his lips. "Sango?"  
  
She shook her head. "That's not fair, I'm the one who gets to have the fun." She removed her finger from his lips and placed hers over them, completely covering them up.  
  
The warm feeling of Sango's breath passing over his face sent shivers down his spine. The same old thing with Sango always felt like the first time, he never grew tired of it. His body loved all of the soft nips and touches he received from her. The way their tongues tangoed with each other in their mouths. All these sensations felt so good, and neither of them needed to move forward yet.  
  
Sango's body was the opposite of Miroku's, she felt like she was on fire with flames of passion burning through her. It was like a dance, moving in the rhythm and keeping the tempo of the moment. Repeating the same steps will still adding another twist to them. Dancing had quickly become Sango's new drug of choice.  
  
Luckily for Miroku he was a good enough dance partner to continually keep Sango satisfied so that their hormones wouldn't rage out of control like last time. It was true they still wanted each other but this new approach was working and neither of them wanted to show any signs of stopping.  
  
The pace of the song started to quicken and the mood became more intensified. Everything was growing on a more serious level. The dance steps became more complicated and intricate. With every new nibble and touch in unexpected places the music blared with incredible force till BAM! The grand finale, and the music then goes silent.  
  
Sango watched intently as Miroku's exquisite chest rose and fell. She felt so warm as her body lay safely next to his as they cuddled close to one another. What they had just done was far from sex but it still filled them with amazing satisfaction. Being with each other in such a way they haven't been before. Words couldn't describe the feelings the two were having for each other, they were just content being as they were and no words needed to be spoken.  
  
Miroku drew in slow easy breaths as his fingers played in Sango's hair. He turned to her for a moment with a small grin on his face. Gazing at her with loving and compassionate eyes. "Were you always this daring? I mean I can't believe we just did that in the hospital of all places."  
  
Sango chuckled lightly in response to his question. "No, I was always a very shy person when it came to my feelings but." Sango met Miroku's gaze with equal passion. "But I fell in love for my first true time and all those insecurities left me as I got closer to you. I've never felt the same way as I feel with you and those feeling just built up and I let go of my fears."  
  
"I see," a little smirk spread across his face. "Then I think I've created a monster." He leaned over further and caressed her forehead.  
  
Sango giggled at his comment. "You're to blame for all this, after all, you told me if I wanted to be with you to be with you, and that's what I did." She wrapped her arms around his stacked figure and pulled herself deeper into him. "And that's what I did, and I still have no regrets."  
  
"Glad to hear it." Miroku wiggled out of Sango's strong hold over him and sat up in his bed. He grasped Sango tightly in a bear hug holding her down to his chest while his lips trailed down her neck in a form of soft kisses and nips.  
  
Sango let out a small moan. She loved it when Miroku and her were like this together, when she had him all to herself and he had what seemed to be no intention of stopping. Her fingers twitched as they begged to feel his warm skin grace their tips. She moved her left hand to Miroku's right arm that was holding her to him just under her breasts. She placed her hand gently on the arm and slowly began tracing his scars lightly and gently kissing some of them when Miroku's arm was close enough to permit her too.  
  
Sango's soft kisses and affectionate rubs on his arm surprised him but he didn't mind this time as he did before. He enjoyed the way she tickled his skin in such a way that all his scars felt less ugly and intrusive to him. The more he felt her lips grace his skin the more his kisses intensified. Sango seemed to know just how to drive his senses wild. Tasting Sango's neck was no longer enough, he bent down as far as he could go and let his lips slink their way into her mouth.  
  
Sango frowned slightly at this action. She had liked all the attention her neck was getting; she wiggled her way up Miroku's arms so her head was leaning on his shoulder. She parted from the quick kiss and nibbled his ear and whispered to it silently. "No fair this is suppose to be my punishment. You don't get to call the shots like that."  
  
Miroku scoffed at the remark and let his tongue trace the outside of her ear. He figured he'd try something new as long as Sango wasn't much in the mood for frenching.  
  
Sango wanted to kick Miroku's ass he wasn't suppose to have all the fun. She sighed and let herself give into his wishes and her body's silent complaints. She parted from his ear and let her tongue lick his inner jaw as it slowly pressed forward in his mouth.  
  
Miroku decided not to retaliate and let her have her way with him, after all he was the one who wasn't behaving like she asked. The rate at which her tongue was moving was slowly killing him but he let himself have a little patience and wait till she sped things up again. He didn't have to wait too long, the beat was beginning to get established and quickened at a steady rate. They were nearing where they had been before till there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Can I come in? It's me, doctor Okashii."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, yes I' am evil and I love it. *laughs maniacally.* I hope you all enjoyed my little birthday present, I had such a good day and I wanted all of you to have one as well. I hope you did enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your reviews.  
  
Inu-shounen~ I'm surprised all this fluff hasn't killed you yet, well this chapter will surely drive you to your grave.  
  
Aamalie~ I couldn't deny a friends request so I decided update nice and quick so you reviewers wouldn't kill me for making you wait, but I continue being evil by leaving the story in the worse places. God I'm an ass, enjoy.  
  
Small-buttercup~ You wanted fluff, and you have it.  
  
Lar-lar~ It wasn't that mean and I did give you a quick update so don't whine! I could have made you wait another five days like I was originally planning.  
  
Rissi-sama~ Well, I can honestly say I've never been kissed like that myself and have never done anything like that in the lunchroom but I can fantasize along with you.  
  
Blulily07~ It's fun to shake stories up a bit so they don't get so boring and repetitive.  
  
Insomni-maniac~ Didn't mean to make you spaz so much I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.  
  
Sweet Chaos~ I don't write them better, just differently. And in all honestly all your reviews that had songs in them inspired me to base that one small make out scene on music so be proud, cuz your ideas are really great.  
  
AssassinReiX~ No, don't worry about it I was just getting frustrated sorry. But thanks for the nice review. ^^  
  
Rain angst~ Yes, cliffies do suck but I try to be kind and update fast for you people on those really tough and evil ones. And be proud of being a social outcast, those who are different change the world and those who remain the same keep it that way.  
  
Well, that's it for all the kick ass reviewers for the last chapter. I'm glad everyone seemed to like it and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews. Thanks everyone! ^_^  
  
Next chapter~ I don't have anything really planned yet but expect a lot of comedy.  
  
Next update~ Oh god, I really have no clue. It took all I had to force this one out of me so I don't think my next update will be for a while. Not till Thursday I think, I'll play it by ear. So expect the unexpected.  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero. 


	18. Certain Tragedy

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors note~ I had no idea what I was going to do with this chapter but I thought it'd be sort of interesting to have sort of a reflection with our two main characters over what's happened so far and where they're at. No, that's not all that's going to happen in this chapter because that'd be too boring. The reason I'm doing a reflection is because the story is going to reach its final climax soon and everything that's happened so far contributes to it. Have faith in me and trust I know what I'm doing. Honestly, I was worried about the last chapter was a little much but I only received one flame and it seemed pretty irrelevant to my fears so I'm going to ignore it for the most part and finish this how I want it finished. Thank you. And thanks to ALL of my reviewers, you're all great. Much love to ya. ^_^  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Sango curled up in a tight ball burying her face within herself as she lay almost lifelessly on her bed. The room was dark and blanketed her face from anyone who may try to come in, for if they had they would see a broken teen with a puffy red face and running mascara. Sango couldn't control the tears trailing down her face. She cried silently to herself with nobody there to wipe away her tears, Miroku was the only one who could ever rid her of her tears. Unfortunately he wasn't there, and he too was crying silent that night.  
  
She took a deep breath trying to keep from breaking out into more tears but it was to no avail. The tears wouldn't stop coming, like an endless rain shower, it poured. "Why? It just isn't fair. It just isn't fair," she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango's eyes widened in absolute fear. She quickly scrambled out of the bed in a noisy clatter but managed to locate her shirt quickly, while Miroku dealt with Dr. Okashii.  
  
"Dr. Okashii, wait just one moment please. I just want to finish up a conversation I was having with my visitor." Miroku held his breath hoping this would stall enough time for Sango to whip her shirt back on and look inconspicuous.  
  
"I don't have much time afraid and this matter needs to be resolved immediately. So, your conversation will have to wait."  
  
Miroku bit down hard on his lip as his gaze nervously shifted over to Sango who was fumbling nervously to turn her shirt inside out and slip it back on. "Yeah, okay you can come in." He closed his eyes tightly full of worry.  
  
"Got it!" Sango quickly slipped her top over arms and scampered back over to the chair she had been sitting in before.  
  
Dr. Okashii entered the room and noticed Sango with her shirt on backwards and Miroku with his hair unbound and him nervously twitching. She smiled a knowing smile and would have said something but had no time for it, so she went straight to business. "Miroku, I have some interesting news for you."  
  
Miroku raised and eyebrow curiously at the doctor. "Oh? What sort of news?"  
  
"It seems your mother had a sister on her side that you weren't aware of, apparently your aunt would be willing to take you in."  
  
The news didn't thrill Miroku one bit, sure he had somewhere to stay again but that meant possibly moving away. That was something he couldn't accept. "I see. Does she live very far from here?"  
  
Kikai frowned; this was the sort of news she hated to give. "No, I'm afraid she doesn't live around here. I'm sorry; I'll leave you some time to think. I'll be back later." She turned and left the room hastily.  
  
Miroku watched the doctor leave and turned his head back over to Sango who seemed to be in a daze. He offered her a look that just screamed, what the hell just happened.  
  
Sango didn't say anything in response; everything had gone so fast it was all so unreal. "Miroku what just happened?"  
  
Miroku shook his head in disbelief. "Nothing good Sango, nothing good." He closed his eyes tightly so that Sango wouldn't see him cry. Tears were beginning to escape despite his efforts and he quickly wiped them away. "Damnit."  
  
"Don't." Sango got up from her chair and placed her hand over Miroku's.  
  
He peered into her eyes curiously, wondering why she stopped him. "Sango?"  
  
"It's okay to cry," she said. "We all have to cry sometimes and you're no exception." She ran her hand through Miroku's undone hair, as her eyes were fixated on his face. "So cry, so that I don't feel so lonely when I do too." Tears swelled up in her eyes as she let out a small sob.  
  
Miroku's facial features saddened, he quickly realized he wasn't the only one hurting. "Sango." Miroku removed her hand from his hair and pulled her into his arms. His grip was firm over her showing no intention of letting go. Miroku closed his eyes as his tears escaped freely.  
  
Sango could feel the moisture from Miroku's face on her own as their bodies pressed against each other. She smiled slightly, happy to see him allowing himself to cry with her.  
  
Miroku stroked his hands through her long silky black hair. "What happens now, Sango?" Miroku could feel Sango tense after his question and he began fidgeting with uncertainty and worry.  
  
Her voice cracked as she tried to find the courage to speak. "I. I don't know. There's just so many questions and what ifs right now that I'm not sure myself."  
  
Miroku was quick to answer. "I won't go," he said in a rushed tone. "You're. You're everything to me and if it wasn't for you I'd. I don't know where I'd be."  
  
Sango shook her head. "Miroku, there's no telling where you could be now but the point is, am I worth so much to you that you'd throw away your greatest opportunity to get your life back on track." She gazed into his eyes questionably curious as to what his answer would be.  
  
Miroku broke his embrace over Sango and focused his eyes intently into Sango's. He unexpectedly leaned into Sango and brushed his lips against hers in a quick but affectionate kiss. "When you love someone you sacrifice everything to be with them no matter what the cost."  
  
Sango quickly became a mess of emotions. She of course wanted Miroku to stay but not if he was going to have any regrets. He couldn't have any regrets, or she'd have to regret getting so close to him and that was something she couldn't accept. "Would you give yourself to me then?" She winced after she said the words, but she had to know, she'd regret it otherwise.  
  
Miroku frowned at the question, it was a simple question but yet he couldn't answer her. 'Could I? Am I able to do that for her? Can I love her in that way?' Such questions he couldn't answer scared him. He should have been able to answer her but he couldn't. He looked back at her sadly. "I don't know," he said in a hushed tone. "I honestly don't know."  
  
She sighed unhappy with his answer, she did her best not to show her disappointment however. "Then take some more time to think this matter over. I'm not going anywhere and my feelings are still the same for you, I would give myself to you."  
  
Sango could sense Miroku's shock but shrugged it off and got to her point. "I know it's forward but you have to know how I feel too. Just think things over before you decide anything, okay?" She looked pleadingly into his eyes hoping he wouldn't be too rash.  
  
Miroku nodded. "I will." He watched sadly as Sango exited the hospital room; he wanted to badly to stop her at that moment but was unable to get up. His voice acted on his body's need for her not to leave. "Please. Don't go I need you." Tears ran down his face. "I need you Sango."  
  
She shook her head. "No, I can't stay with you any longer tonight. I'll come back tomorrow morning and we can talk some more. Don't be afraid of my leaving, because I'm not going far." She smiled and left the room in hurry worrying about his reaction and feeling that she wouldn't be able to leave.  
  
A lump began to form in Miroku's throat. He could sense more tears were coming as his sadness consumed him. "But I' am afraid Sango, afraid that tomorrow when I wake up you wont be here for me anymore." He let out a small but silent sob. "You're too cruel god," he seethed. "You're too cruel." He buried his face in his pillow and broke down.  
  
Sango stood pressed up against Miroku's door, she could hear his sobs and pleas and it only made her feel worse. She didn't want to leave him in such a vulnerable state but she had to leave and clear her head herself. She wiped her tears away and walked down the hall to the exit not wanting to look back. "Miroku," she whispered silently to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango sniffled and did her best to keep herself from bursting into another sob. The memory of earlier today still stuck with her. She was slowly starting to regret not staying with Miroku when he was so fragile, but she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle her emotions.  
  
"I'm a coward, I ran away when the person I love needed me most."  
  
'He needed to think,' she reasoned with herself. 'Leaving him to think about things was a good idea it was too hard with you there.'  
  
"He didn't need to be alone, he wanted me there with him. He's really confused and needs someone to comfort him and when he reached out to me I turned away from him."  
  
'You couldn't help it, he hurt you. He's not on the same level of commitment as you are with him, he's still too unsure with himself.'  
  
"He can't help if he's not ready yet, he's not used to being affectionate with people, and me leaving him alone like that is probably raising more doubts in his mind. He needs someone to be there for him no matter what and not turn away when things get ugly."  
  
Her reassuring voice in her mind didn't respond, she had no doubts now that what she did was unfair. She wanted so bad to shake some sense into herself at that moment and make her go back into that hospital room. Unfortunately, she couldn't go back and she could only regret her decision and see him tomorrow.  
  
'Tomorrow,' she thought. 'Tomorrow I won't run away from him and I'll be there no matter. I love him and wont let him have any doubts about my feelings for him.'  
  
She relaxed more at the thought of seeing him and making things right. She snuggled her head into her pillow and pulled a set of warm blankets over her. She closed her eyes tightly not wanting to open them till it was morning.  
  
"I'll be there for you, Miroku."  
  
Miroku tossed and turned in a frantic and constant fashion. Any new position he tried quickly became uncomfortable and he would thrash about in his bed till he found a new one that suited him for a while. It felt like it was impossible to just lie still and relax. His mind was too occupied with other thoughts hindering his rest.  
  
"This is stupid," he groaned. He let out an annoyed sigh and let his body stop moving every five seconds and laid his head back and stared up at the ceiling. His annoyance lessened slightly with something to look at.sorta.  
  
He continued huffing and making little sounds of frustration. He was clearly agitated but he couldn't figure out why so much. With everything that had happened he had a right to be annoyed but to such a extent was driving him crazy.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" he muttered to himself. "Why am I so restless?"  
  
'You know why," the voice in his head responded. 'You miss her, you miss Sango and are just too proud to admit it.'  
  
Miroku growled, "Stupid voice in head. I suppose you have me all figured out don't you?"  
  
'Stop being weird Miroku, I'm your inner voice so I' am you. Don't talk to me like I'm a person people are going to think you're weird.'  
  
"But I' am weird," he responded quickly. "I mean." He sighed and continued with what he was trying to say. "I don't care about anything else I just want to know what the hell is bothering me so much."  
  
'I told you already, you miss Sango. It's that simple you feel bad about earlier and want someone to be there for you to comfort you and you're irritated that Sango had to leave.'  
  
Miroku frowned immensely, he hated it when he had to admit to such shallow feelings of loneliness, it made him feel sad and pathetic. "Damn."  
  
'Don't you hate it when you know you're wrong? Heh heh. Any way, the point is you shouldn't be so hung up over this. Did she not say she'd be back tomorrow?'  
  
"True."  
  
'Then there shouldn't be a problem. And stop talking to yourself, the nurses who have been coming in and out of your room are looking concerned.'  
  
Miroku grumbled, "Stupid voice inside of head."  
  
"Excuse me?" A young nurse shot him a confused and worried glance as she changed the IVS in his arms.  
  
Miroku blushed a light shade of pink, he felt slightly embarrassed that someone came in while he was having one of his weirder moments. "It's nothing, sorry."  
  
"Right." The nurse finished her task and hurried out of the room.  
  
Miroku shook his head and chuckled. "God I'm such a freak."  
  
"But you're my freak," came a voice from the doorway.  
  
Miroku's eyes flashed over to the door, his mouth hung wide open as his eyes started bugging out. "Sango? What are you doing here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I' am evil but put the blame not on me but on yourselves. I have been getting people pressuring me to update for days now and I've been extremely busy with other things. Yes, this is a very short update and yes, I left it at a very confusing place. I have some obligations to fulfill though.  
  
Keep Inu-shounen working on my picture of Sexy Sexy Miroku. Finish a bunch of huge school assignments. Survive what will be a week of hell.  
  
Any way, all that means is it's probably going to be another long while before I update unfortunately. It's not a 100% fact but it's very probable. But I will be sure to make the next chapter very very long to make up for the shortness of this chapter. Don't kill me though because then I can't write more for you guys. Much love to you reviewers.  
  
Inu-shounen~ What good is having a tragic fic if you can't have any humor in it? Especially dirty humor!  
  
Aamalie~ Okay, I regret now having her do that but I don't like to re-write my chapters after I put them up because then I can look back and notice my mistakes. As for being evil I'm starting to enjoy that as well. Damn schedules!  
  
Blulily07~ It's probably not the beginning to the chapter that you expected but I was sure to have the scene in there for you guys so you knew what happened.  
  
Insomni-maniac~ If you're broken just get some glue and get to work. But I really don't mind hearing that, thanks.  
  
Lar-lar~ Sorry to have to make you wait so long for an update but I was struggling with this chapter and re-wrote a few times actually and even though it's short I hope you still like it.  
  
Tired of this fic~ I'm sorry you feel that way about the story and I'll admit it gets a little excessive with all the times Miroku gets beaten up and I'm sorry you find it boring but there's just one crucial reason I can't end it yet. Whether you care to see what it is, is up to you but give me constructive criticism as to how I should end it. Any way, that's all I wanted to say and if you don't want to read the fic anymore because it's boring than don't, and don't bother reviewing again if you're going to say the same thing. Thanks. ^_^ Oh and you'd be happy to know things will be wrapped up very shortly. God that was a lot more than one more thing.  
  
Rissi-sama~ You need to start wearing something heat resistant so you don't keep melting like that, thanks for the kind words too.  
  
Rain angst~ Not worried, I just want us social outcasts to stick together and thanks for the compliment.  
  
Small-buttercup~ Yes, I admit I sort of forgot about Kagome and Inuyasha but I'll try to include them sometime soon, I promise! But hey, there'll be some more laughs coming soon.  
  
Well that's all the reviews I got for chapter 17, thanks a lot you guys. You all kick ass! Please review again for this chapter if you're able to, thanks! ^_^  
  
Next chapter~ More explanations and stuff. yeah. I can't give you much of a description of what happens next.  
  
Expect the next update not until I'd say Sunday or Monday sadly. But it depends on some things but I wouldn't expect it for a while yet. Sorry! Blame my damn teachers!  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero. 


	19. Don't Tell Me That It's Over

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors note~ God, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Lets just say I had a lot going on. Between a family break down, my brother being home, and my being sick which added to the homework I had missed while I was at home sleeping you could say I've been quite busy. Sorry guys but I promised myself I'd get this up for you loyal reviewers. Thanks for being patient.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Sango had a bright smile on her face, even though it looked like she had been through hell. Her hair was a complete mess; strands flying everywhere, her eyes puffy and red, and all her make up running from all the tears she had shed. "Hey, you miss me?" She walked in from the doorway and over to his bed.  
  
"Yeah, I missed you a lot." He smiled back at her, overjoyed with her sudden presence. "Sorry if this wrecks the mood, but tell me why you're here. You sort of made it clear you wouldn't come back until tomorrow."  
  
She let out a small chuckle, not surprised by his question. "That's the trouble with girls, Miroku, they can never make up their minds." She leaned over and hugged him for a moment and then retracted her arms. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. All night I felt so guilty leaving you here like this."  
  
"You shouldn't, after all I'm the one who made you so upset. I'm surprised you could even stand to come back here." He lowered his head down in a pathetic and sorry manner. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"I'm not, I'm sort of glad in a way. It gave me a lot of time to think about things." She lifted up his chin so that her eyes could meet his. "So please don't be sorry."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah all right." He leaned over and stole a quick kiss. He couldn't resist, he had been craving for her all night after she had left. "What have you been thinking about?"  
  
"This." She ran her hand through his hair and leaned in for the kill. She gingerly slipped her tongue into his mouth as waves of pleasure lapped over her. She had been longing to feel his touch as soon as she had stepped foot back in the hospital room. She craved the feeling of all those wonderful touches and sensations.  
  
Miroku easily obliged to her wishes, feeling the same want and desires himself. He raised his hand as if to protest and slipped it up under her shirt rubbing her back in small semi-circles. His fingertips burned every second they graced her skin, it was like feeling a rose petal, so soft and delicate.  
  
Sango let out a small, inaudible sound of pleasure and satisfaction as Miroku's fingers worked over her back. Being with Miroku was like eating chocolate, you could eat it painfully slow or gobble it up but either way you were still addicted to it and always wanted more. She reluctantly pulled back from him and kept her desires under control for the time being, too much chocolate leads to cavities and other complications.  
  
Miroku pulled his arms away from Sango's back staring up at her curiously, a small frown over his face. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" His face looked quite annoyed and was demanding an explanation. It's hard to give up things that give you pleasure and happiness.  
  
"Miroku," she said in an annoyed tone. "We shouldn't do that here, remember last time we almost got caught." She shot him an impatient glare, she wasn't too happy about it either. She had gotten too caught up in the moment to want to stop.  
  
He shrugged and ignored her glare. "Don't blame me, you're the one who started it. You know I couldn't help myself." He smiled happily. "Besides, you know you're too sexy to resist."  
  
She let out a small chuckle and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Flattery doesn't work in this case Miroku. Believe me, I'd love to be all over you at the moment but not here."  
  
He nodded, quickly understanding her explanation. "Yeah that's fine, when I get out of this damn hospital we can go somewhere private and talk. Among other things."  
  
Sango's happy face quickly grew dark. "That's one of the reasons why I came here Miroku. To talk, I mean."  
  
"I understand." He took a moment and worked up the courage to say what needed to be said, "What do you need to hear?"  
  
"Do you love me?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes." He carefully pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Will you stay with me?" she whispered.  
  
"Do you want me to?" He continued pulling her in till their noses were touching. Both their eyes locked on each other.  
  
"Yes," she cried. She wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and sobbed silently into his shoulder. "Please don't go. I don't want you to go."  
  
Miroku fought within himself to find the right words to say to her. He honestly wasn't sure if he was going to stay and Sango's small break down wasn't making his decision any easier on him. "Sango." He lowered his head down and kissed her gently on the neck. He kept his head down at her eye level while he rubbed her back trying to stop her sobs.  
  
"Will you go?" she asked quietly.  
  
Miroku cringed at the sudden question; she had caught him off guard. He raised his head and let go of Sango's back. He focused his eyes at her sad face; such an expression didn't fit someone as beautiful as Sango. "I." Miroku couldn't finish his sentence, his face quivered under Sango's tears. The tears he made her cry.  
  
She turned away from his face fearing his answer. She looked off in the other direction refusing to make eye contact with him. "You're leaving aren't you?"  
  
Miroku bit his lip; things weren't going as well as he had hoped. He sat up further and carefully swung himself over the hospital bed.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
Miroku stood up behind Sango and without warning grabbed her waist and pressed her up against his chest, his strong arms holding her to him showing no signs of letting her escape. He bent down and whispered silently into her ear, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying where I'm needed. Here."  
  
Sango shook her head fiercely and broke his grasp over her. "No!" Sango could see the confusion in Miroku's eyes and she knew she had to elaborate.  
  
"Miroku, I love you and I want the best for you. You're not needed here anymore. You were the one who always had needed me. You've grown up so much since then. You can make a fresh start and really get somewhere."  
  
Miroku couldn't help but gap at her, after all the fuss she made after she thought he was going to go now this, what the hell was her problem. "Sango, what are you saying? You don't need me here anymore?"  
  
"I want you here," she said quietly. "But, if you love something you'll let it free. You can have such a better life if you leave this place behind you. You wouldn't have to remember any of this." She let out a small sob and broke down in more tears.  
  
"Sango, be honest with yourself. You know that I can't leave as long as you're here. I love you, I can't just forget you and everything that's happened." His face didn't falter as he stared back into her sad eyes. "I can't leave."  
  
"You have to, otherwise things are just going to get harder and more complicated for us. Leaving is the best thing for you and me, we both have to get on with our lives." She struggled to whipe away her tears; she couldn't keep up at the rate they were falling.  
  
At that second something inside Miroku had broke. He too cried, his tears falling like so many raindrops. "Sometimes what we think is best for others isn't always right. But Sango if you really want me to go, I will." He quickly whiped his tears away, ashamed Sango saw him crying. "I'll go for your sake, not mine. I'm not the one who has a problem staying."  
  
Sango could easily see the tears brimming from his eyelids and for that she wanted to kick her herself. She couldn't say what she really had wanted to say. She wanted him to stay but she knew if he did he'd regret it, and she didn't want that. She couldn't say anything more to him, not wanting to do anymore damage she walked out of the room without another word.  
  
Miroku walked over to the door and banged his head against it repeatedly till he couldn't take it anymore. "Damnit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kohaku and Hashikkoi stood outside of Sango's door. She had locked herself in her room ever since she had gotten home and had been crying all night.  
  
Kohaku turned to his father, his face full of concern. "Dad, shouldn't we do something? She's been at it all night. I'm getting worried."  
  
"I am too, believe me, but whatever happened Sango is not going to be in a good mood. If you value your life you'll leave her alone."  
  
"Is that really okay though?"  
  
Hashikkoi sighed and patted his son on the shoulder. "It's going to have to be, I don't think we can do anything to help at this point. She's going to have to get through this herself."  
  
Kohaku nodded and walked away, heading towards his room. He paused a moment and looked back at his sister's door. "Things will get better, Sango, don't worry."  
  
Hashikkoi too departed from her door and walked downstairs. He moseyed into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He let out a sigh and drank the cup in one gulp as he could still hear the sobs coming from upstairs. "I'm getting too old for this."  
  
Sango let out another frustrated scream as she slammed her head against her pillow. "This is so stupid and unfair. Why the hell did I say that to him!? Gah!"  
  
Ring  
  
She turned her attention to her nightstand as the phone started to ring. "Now what!?" She let out a low growl and picked up the ringing phone. "Hello," she said in a low annoyed tone.  
  
"You think you'd be happier to hear from your best friend."  
  
"Kagome." Sango couldn't keep it in, she let out a small sob.  
  
Kagome became immediately concerned. "Sango don't cry, tell me what's wrong."  
  
Sango sniffled and attempted to calm herself. "Miroku, he's going away. He's not going to come back. I made him leave."  
  
Kagome grimaced. 'This doesn't sound good.' "Sango, stop and calm yourself and use sentences I can understand."  
  
Sango took a deep breath and tried one more time. "I said something I shouldn't to Miroku and now he's going to leave. He wanted to stay but I told him he should leave and now he's going to. I don't want him to go."  
  
Kagome didn't understand a word she was saying but did her best to console her friend. "Sango what ever it is you did to Miroku there is no harm that can't be undone. I promise tomorrow morning when you wake up things will be better."  
  
"No Kagome, it's different this time."  
  
Click  
  
Kagome let out an aggravated sigh and hung up the phone. She turned her attention to Inuyasha who was standing at the foot of her bed.  
  
Inuyasha could easily pick up on Kagome's frustration and decided to act on instinct. He hopped up on the bed and crawled over to where Kagome was sitting. He held her in a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Things not go well?"  
  
She nodded. "It was awful, she's really upset Inuyasha."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, apparently she said something to Miroku and now he's going to leave and she's beating herself up over it. That's all I could really understand."  
  
"You did all you could Kagome and if it makes you feel any better I'll talk to Miroku tomorrow. I can see what's going on, and I'll see if I can't help him work things out. Okay?" He peered into her eyes hoping he could get a smile out of her. He always loved Kagome's smile.  
  
She smiled and hugged him tightly. "You're the best, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned and pinned her down to her bed. "Don't thank me yet." He leaned over and traced her lips with his tongue, savoring the moment.  
  
"You're too slow, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and pulled his lips into hers, not wanting to play games.  
  
Inuyasha slipped his tongue out of her mouth and licked the inside of her earlobe, nibbling it with care. "Not slow, evil."  
  
Kagome moaned softly and re-positioned her head so that her lips were under his. "Shut up and kiss me."  
  
"I like a girl who's so demanding." He dove in and let his tongue wander Kagome's mouth while soft noises of pleasure escaped her lips. He loved hearing all of Kagome's little noises she made, it made him feel good that he was able to please her so much.  
  
After a while Kagome was starting to grow extremely tired and it was getting late. She struggled to keep her eyes open and finally they closed.  
  
Inuyasha looked down curiously at the sleeping girl the instant he realized she wasn't kissing back. He sighed and traced her lips softly and smiled. "Kissing take too much out of you, Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered silently. "I love you."  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha pressed his lips up against her one last time for the evening and nuzzled her up close to his chest. "Good night, sleepy head."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha let out a long yawn as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?" He turned to his right expecting to see his alarm clock but instead found Kagome. He grasped his chest for a moment in complete shock. "Damn, I forgot I was here with Kagome. Shit!" He shook her gently waking her from her slumber. "Kagome wake up."  
  
Kagome squinted her eyes open and saw Inuyasha lying next to her in her bed. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, good morning."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her arms and dropped them down gently. "Kagome, focus, it's not the time for that. I fell asleep at your house and now I need to get the hell out of here before anyone -"  
  
"Kagome, it's me. Can I come in?"  
  
"Comes." Inuyasha let out a low moan. "Dear God."  
  
The knock at the door immediately woke Kagome up. "No! No! No! No! You can't come in right now. Just tell me what you need."  
  
"Kagome, is there something going on in there?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, your daughter's boyfriend is trying to get out of your house before you found out he spent the whole night here."  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome hit Inuyasha hard in the shoulder. "Go hide or something."  
  
"Kagome, who are you talking to?"  
  
"Nobody, Mom!" She turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "Go, now!"  
  
He rubbed his arm and let out a low growl. "What the hell was that for!?"  
  
"Kagome, I'm coming in, sweetie."  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to each other and shouted. "No!"  
  
Kagome's mom turned the knob and entered the room, her eyes nearly popping out of her sockets at the sight of Inuyasha lying on top of Kagome. "Ka. Go. Me."  
  
She let out a nervous laugh and pushed Inuyasha off of the bed. "Run. Away."  
  
He nodded and stood up. He jumped over Kagome's bed in attempt to reach the window but tripped and hit his chin on the ledge. "Damnit!" He jumped from the pain and hit his head on the top of the window. He rubbed the newly formed bump on his head. "Stupid fucking window!" He punched the screen so hard that it fell out and he went with it.  
  
Kagome winced at the sound of Inuyasha hitting the ground below. She sighed and turned her attention over to her broken window. She could her Inuyasha cursing below.  
  
"God fucking damnit. Hurts like fucking hell, I have a god damn concussion."  
  
She let out a small laugh and hit her head on the bedpost. " I love my life."  
  
Inuyasha dusted off his arms and legs from the debris gathered on his clothing after falling out the window. "Stupid window, stupid mother, and stupid Kagome. Everything is so stupid. Gah! My head hurts like hell!" He finished dusting himself off and made a mad dash to get off the premises. "Maybe now would be a good time to go visit Miroku."  
  
Kagome's mother quickly turned to her daughter. She had fire in her eyes. "Kagome, why did a strange boy just hop out of your bed and fall out your window? I would like an explanation I can believe."  
  
"Inuyasha, I hate you!"  
  
"Kagome, stop throwing a tantrum and tell me."  
  
She sighed and rubbed the back of her head. This wasn't going to be easy. "Uh, well you see. Inuyasha and I were. We didn't do anything. We just. I don't know what to tell you."  
  
Her mom let out a small sob. "Oh my poor little girl is sleeping with strange men. You're too young Kagome!" She dropped to the floor and continued crying.  
  
Eh -_-; "Mom! Please! It's not like that, Inuyasha is, well, he is. He's my boyfriend. And we didn't "sleep" together. He just fell asleep over night. Nothing happened."  
  
Kagome's mom quickly stopped sobbing in an instant and ran over to her daughter's bed. "He didn't rape you did he!?"  
  
"Mom! No! Get out of my room! Leave me alone! I hate you, Inuyasha, I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you!"  
  
A shiver ran through Inuyasha's spine as he entered the hospital. "Why do I think Kagome isn't having a good time with her mother?" He sighed and entered Miroku's room a big goofy smile was on his face. "I'm here to visit buddy!"  
  
He blinked and looked around the room, it was empty, and nobody was there. "What the hell! This is the right room but where in the hell is he!?"  
  
"He's gone," said a nurse who had unexpectedly come up behind Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean gone!?"  
  
"Dr. Okashii allowed him to leave, he's been released into his aunt's custody now."  
  
Inuyasha let out a growl and slammed his fist into the wall. "Miroku, you bastard!"  
  
Miroku sighed as he stared out the window of the car door. He had been in the car for little more than a half an hour and was already growing sick of the ride. 'Why do I feel this way? So sick and so empty. This is all so stupid I shouldn't be here, I should be with Sango.' "Damn it all." He banged his head against the window. "Sango."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow. Intense, ne? Sorry for the strange ending but I plan on putting up the next chapter very soon. Like two three days soon so I don't have to keep you people in too much suspense. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was interesting writing it. Sorry that it took so long to put up.  
  
Inu-shounen~ Are you satisfied with the Kagome Inu part I gave you?  
  
Sango-chan~ I'm all about irony.  
  
Lar-lar~ I liked his voice in his head too. Yeah for voices in heads!  
  
Small-buttercup~ No, I think you're just confusing yourself. Everything will come together in the end.  
  
Rissi-sama~ Thanks a lot, and as for the happy ending keep waiting for it. It wont be long now.  
  
Sweet Chaos~ I don't know what it is but I just can't capitalize god, it's beyond me. As for commitment I didn't really make it clear about their ages but they're around 16-17 not 15. I'm not that crazy, sorry for the confusion.  
  
Insomni-maniac~ Can too! Heh heh. Any way, thanks a lot for the review and no pressure so don't worry about it. I promise to update quickly.  
  
Rain Angst~ Thanks, it's good to have understanding reviewers.  
  
Aamalie~ Sorry for the confusion but you seem to have things on the dot.  
  
Blulily07~ Thanks a lot! I appreciate that!  
  
Fanfictiongeek36~ Yeah, I do know how it is. Don't worry about it. Thanks for the review.  
  
That's all for my kick ass reviewers! You guys friggen rock!  
  
Expect the next update within a few days. Much love to you all!  
  
Adios for now,  
  
Zero. 


	20. Every Beginning Has an End

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ Wow, I can't believe it's finally the last chapter. I decided to update today because Aamalie told me it was 2 months ago I started this fic, so I decided it was a perfect day to end it. I also want to dedicate this chapter to anyone and everyone who ever pressed a blade to their skin, I sort of lost sight of that in the story but I guess the room message I was every trying to show was that life is a series of ongoing tragedies. What makes life worth living is to see the end of each tragedy. Here's the end of this one. Thanks everyone, you're all great.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Kagome shifted uncomfortably in Inuyasha's lap, she had been sitting with him outside Sango's bedroom door since mid-morning after she heard the news that Miroku had left. It was now around 4 in the afternoon and she still hadn't come out yet. Kagome and Inuyasha had come over to try and coax her out but nothing was working.  
  
Inuyasha let out a long groan. "This is stupid Kagome. Let's just go with my idea and smoke her out. We aren't going anywhere with this."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome shot him one of her infamous death glares. She was far from in the mood for his ruthless ideas. "Sango isn't an animal she's a person, I told you that already. We need to be supportive friends and stick by her no matter what." Kagome's stomach let out a long rumbling sound. *Sweat drop* "Being a supportive friend is too much work. Inuyasha, you have my permission to smoke her out."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope, sorry Kag but know that you want me to I can't. That's how these things go. We'll wait." An evil grin spread quickly across his face, he loved annoying Kagome like that.  
  
"Damn you," she muttered silently under her breath. She crossed her arms and slowly laxed back into Inuyasha's lap. She knew it would be a while before she could get her friend to come out.  
  
Inuyasha leaned back and pounded his fist on the door a few times. "Sango, are you going to come out yet or are we stuck here all night?"  
  
"Hope you brought a pillow!" she called from her room.  
  
Inuyasha let out a low growl. "Just come out of that damn room already, you can stay in there forever. Eventually you're going to get extremely hungry or will have to use the bathroom so just end it now Sango."  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head. "You're such a smooth talker Inuyasha."  
  
"No! I told you I'm not coming out, you can just go home because you're wasting your time here."  
  
Inuyasha pounded the door in frustration and locked his arms back around Kagome's waist. "This is more difficult than I thought."  
  
Hashikkoi appeared on the stair landing with Kohaku both of them looking concerned.  
  
"Any luck?" asked Kohaku, his boyish face full of doubt and worry.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha shook their heads. "No luck, sorry."  
  
"Damn." Hashikkoi balled up a tight fist. "She's so stubborn just like her mother."  
  
"Keh. She's your daughter, can't you do anything about this?" Inuyasha looked over Hashikkoi with an annoyed look. He wasn't a very happy camper, he had wasted a whole day sitting outside a door with little to eat and little sleep. Sango's father should be the one doing this, not him.  
  
Hashikkoi was silent for a moment looking for the right words. "I wish I could do something about this, but Sango is too much of a free spirit you could say to ever listen to reason. She has to come out on her own or not at all."  
  
Inuyasha snorted at this. "I could always break down the door and drag her out if you wanted."  
  
Everyone in the hall began starring daggers at Inuyasha. The comment couldn't have come at a worse time. Everyone was very much on edge and not in the mood for jokes, even if he wasn't joking. Nobody was in a good mood.  
  
Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably trying to avoid everyone's glares. "Okay. Maybe not." He banged the back of his head against the door and let out a sigh. 'Sango please come out soon, for all our sakes.'  
  
Sango let out another muffled and frustrated scream. That was all she was able to muster out of herself all day. One moment she felt angry and frustrated the next she was broke down in tears. There could be no happy median for her in such a situation. It was a constant downhill spiral, every second she was without him she felt worse and worse.  
  
"God," she whispered silently. "What am I going to do? It's true I'll eventually have to leave this room, but I just don't want to go out and face the world. I just want to curl up in a little ball and never come out."  
  
'Liar.'  
  
Sango let out a long groan. "Great, my voice in my head is back. I must be going insane."  
  
'Yes, now shut up and listen to your inner voice before you go really insane try to kill yourself or something dumb like that.'  
  
Sango scoffed. "I don't have the courage to do something like that."  
  
'You're just feeling sorry for yourself. If you're so convinced that you're the one who drove Miroku away you should do something about it. Sulking wont help.'  
  
"Shut up!" she growled.  
  
'Doesn't the truth suck? Here's my point, you're not going to ever get over Miroku if you don't accept that you're not the cause for his leaving.'  
  
"I don't want to get over him! I love him. I love him, damnit." Sango tried to control her sobs knowing the others outside her door could easily hear her.  
  
'If you love him then you shouldn't be in your room crying.'  
  
"What else can I do? I don't know how else I can get rid of this raw emotion I'm feeling."  
  
'One way or another you know that this isn't over yet. You have to talk to him somehow or at least forgive yourself. Otherwise moving on will feel impossible.'  
  
Sango buried her face deep into her pillow. "Even my stupid voices in my head know better than I do. I must be insane, yes; I'm going insane without you Miroku. I need you so bad."  
  
Miroku let out another long moan as the scenery moved slowly by. Everything looked the same and you could barely tell if you've moved one inch or one mile. The trip was long and tedious and he hadn't uttered one word to his aunt the whole time. 'Why should I even talk to her? If it weren't for her I would have never had to leave. Damn aunt.'  
  
"Miroku, we're almost there. Should be about ten minutes now."  
  
"Yeah, that's nice," he muttered. 'Ten minutes too long for my taste.'  
  
She bit her lip wondering if anything she could say would hit home at all or start up some sort of conversation. "Did you have a girlfriend back home?"  
  
Miroku shot her a look that looked like he was about to put a riffle to his poor aunt's head. "I did, till I had to leave. I wonder who's fault that is," he grumbled in a barely audible tone.  
  
Miroku's aunt sadly had impeccable hearing and easily picked up on that small side comment. She let out a long sigh, talking to Miroku was like talking to a brick wall. "I'm sorry you're mad about this but believe me when I say this isn't the end of the world. You'll make new friends, and there will be other girls."  
  
Miroku seethed under his breath, what little control he had was quickly leaving him. He didn't say anything back to her; he didn't want to loose control after he had made it so far.  
  
"Besides, I would think you'd want to leave everything that happened in that town behind you. It sounds like there was nothing there but bad memories."  
  
At this point Miroku was biting his lip so hard blood was beginning to dribble out. 'Damnit, I can't take much more of this.' He merely nodded, not wanting to take the risk of saying anything.  
  
Miroku's aunt had enough she pulled over and brought the car to a dead stop. "What the hell is your problem? I'm trying to be nice to you and all you've been doing this whole car ride is scowling at me and ignoring everything I say. I could just as easily turn around and bring you back to that hell hole you came from."  
  
Her small breakdown was nothing compared to the melt down Miroku was about to have. "Shut the fuck up! All you've been doing this whole god damn car ride is trying to make me feel better and reassure me everything is going to be fine. Everything isn't fine you stupid bitch! Because of you I had to leave that "hell hole" and I'll never see my girlfriend again. She was everything to me! If it wasn't for her I would have killed myself a long time ago. So stop your bitching and leave me the hell alone, because you have no idea what I'm going through!" Miroku smashed his fist into his side window, putting a small crack in it. He let out a few ragged breaths and tried to calm himself.  
  
The look on his aunt's face was indescribable. So much emotion running through her anger, sadness, regret, frustration, and everything else imaginable. She didn't say anything else and put the car back in drive. There was nothing else to say, she was too pissed to even utter a word.  
  
The rest of the ride went smoothly if you don't count the death glares being exchanged between Miroku and his aunt. Already things weren't looking good and he hadn't even started living with her yet.  
  
The car pulled up the driveway and Miroku sat quietly in the car. He took one look at the house and wanted to run, it was pink! A pink house with an arrangement of pink flamingo statues in the front yard. "What the fuck."  
  
"Are you getting out of the damn car, or are you just going to stare at my lawn?"  
  
"Just stare," he replied coldly. "I don't think I can go inside that house."  
  
"You will if you want somewhere to stay."  
  
He let out a moan and with an amazing amount of effort he managed to step foot out of the car. He slowly walked up the walkway taking his dear sweet time. He was in no hurry to reach hell, which happened to be pink, happy, and very scary.  
  
His aunt impatiently waited for him at the door as she watched him drag his feet. "What the hell is the problem? I don't have the whole damn day to wait for you."  
  
"Don't blame me, the flamingos are staring at me. I'm starting to get paranoid. Speaking of which, what the fuck is up with all the pink!?"  
  
She let out a long sigh. "Pink is suppose to relax you, I have a severe anger management problem. Now will you please get in the damn house!" (a/n I know what you're thinking and I did actually read in a book that pink helps relax some people. So I though what the hell)  
  
"Great," he muttered. "I'm moving in with a psycho, lucky me!" Miroku put on a fake enthusiastic smile and managed to get himself to the door. "Open the gates of hell at will."  
  
"Har har har." The door swung open and hell was unleashed. Miroku nearly had a heart attack looking at the house. Everything was pink! Every goddamn thing. Miroku gripped his heart in a panic attack. "You weren't kidding about that anger management were you?" His aunt gave him no reply so he carefully crept inside the house taking a hint that she was pissed. He couldn't help but shudder, it truly was the house from hell.  
  
"Well, if this is hell for you then you should enjoy this place a whole lot."  
  
Miroku gave a mocking laugh. *cough*bitch*cough* He sat down at the small kitchen table and banged his head against it. "Damn, it didn't work. I was hoping to break my head open. Oh well, I can always jump off the roof."  
  
"Here." She slammed a can of Vanilla Coke in his face. "Welcome home."  
  
Miroku's eyes darted to the Coke sitting there in his face. He let out a long sigh and banged his head against the table again. 'What am I doing here? This is all so messed up, I should have never left. This place isn't a home, I'll end up dying before I make it out of here alive. No, I should be where I belong. With Sango.'  
  
She pulled up a chair and sat across from him at the table. She cracked opened a can of Root Bear. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to depart."  
  
"What!" She spat out what Root Bear she had just drank across the table. "What the hell are you talking about!?"  
  
He sighed and stared down at his Coke can. "I made a big mistake in coming here. I can already tell things aren't going to work out. I have to go back."  
  
"I'll be damned if I let you go. You don't have anything to go back to. And there's no way in hell I'm driving you all the way back."  
  
"I know," he said quietly. "I'll get back one way or another. I have to see her. I have to see Sango." Miroku pulled out of his chair grabbed his can of coke and ran out the door. Not for a moment did he look back, he could hear his aunt's screaming, but he didn't detour. He ran off the front lawn and began his long trek home. "Sango, I'm coming.  
  
Inuyasha took another glance over at Sango's door. He was starting to get worried, he hadn't heard a peep out of Sango for hours. "Hey Kagome, do you think she's alright? I haven't heard any noise for some time now."  
  
Kagome let out a long yawn as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Inuyasha's neck. "She's probably asleep Inuyasha you're worrying too much."  
  
He shrugged, "Maybe. But you know, this would be a good time to get her out of that room. If she's sleeping she can't protest and we can finally end this stupid game. What do you think, Kagome?" Inuyasha peered down at his be-loved but noticed her eyes closed tightly, and the sweet rhythmic sound of her breathing.  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "Excuse me if I move you." Inuyasha motioned to get up but was for some reason stopped by her hand clinging to his sleeve. "Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha don't go, Sango is. Sango is."  
  
"Sango is what Kagome!?" Inuyasha couldn't help but be frustrated. After the hell he had gone through today he had a reason to be.  
  
Kagome smiled and pulled herself up to Inuyasha's face whispering silently in his ear, "Sango is going to get through this. Let her get through this."  
  
"Kagome." He sat back down and positioned her head in his lap. He played with her hair while she was off in the wonderment of dreamland. 'Sango, I'll trust Kagome and leave the rest to you. Don't disappoint me.'  
  
Miroku let out a long sigh. He had been walking for what felt like hours and had quickly found hitch hiking unsuccessful. He carelessly tripped over his own feet and fell to the hard pavement below. His body ached from all the walking and he felt like he wasn't able to go on. "Damnit. I have to get up. I've got to get back to Sango, even if it kills me." Miroku sat up and struggled to his feet. He saw a flash of light behind him, screeching tires, and everything suddenly went dark.  
  
He struggled to open his eyes at first but they quickly opened when he saw where he was. He was lying in the back seat of a car. "What the hell?"  
  
"Ah so you're up. Are you okay? You were standing right in the middle of the street I nearly hit you."  
  
"You mean you didn't?"  
  
"No, you just fell unconscious after I found you."  
  
"You sound familiar."  
  
"Well I should, after all I just saw you this morning."  
  
Miroku let out an exasperated laugh. "Dr. Okashii? You've got to be joking."  
  
"No joke, I took a personal day and visited some relatives."  
  
"I see." Miroku looked down at his feet worried what she might have to say next. "Please say you aren't going to drive me back to my aunt's."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Miroku's face lit up like a light bulb. "Really? You aren't?"  
  
She nodded. "There's no point in it, you'll just run away again."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had my reasons."  
  
"It's fine. Let's just get you back home."  
  
Miroku smiled, his face bright and happy for the first time that day. "Yeah, home."  
  
Sango squinted open her eyes and looked over at her nightstand. The alarm clock read 11:00 pm. "Damn, I must have fallen asleep at some point. I'm surprised Inuyasha didn't come in here and drag me out. Funny." She let out a long sigh and looked up at her ceiling. "What now?"  
  
"How bout if someone paid you a little visit?"  
  
Sango's heart leapt at the sound of Miroku's voice. "Miroku! Is that you!? It can't be you."  
  
He smiled and nodded. "If you need to see me you can always open that door."  
  
Sango fell out of bed and scampered over to the door. Unlocking it and turning the knob quickly not wanting to wait a second longer without seeing him. She flung the door open and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep sensual kiss.  
  
Miroku slowly moved his way over to Sango's bed with her draped all over him and gently set her down. "I take it that you missed me."  
  
"Yes!" She squeezed him tightly making sure that he was really there and it wasn't all just a dream. "I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
He stroked her long silky black hair happy to feel it between his fingers. "I couldn't live with myself if I left you here all alone. I missed you so much too, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this was where I really belong. I don't care about second chances or fresh starts. I just want to be here with you."  
  
"Miroku." Sango let go of him all at once and concentrated all her energy into one daring kiss. All her passion she could muster pouring out into his lips. She was spilling her soul to him.  
  
Miroku could only do the same for her he had wanted this for so long. To be blissfully alone with her, to have her all to himself with no restrictions or complications. It was just him and her, alone with nothing but each other. Miroku reluctantly parted from the kiss and caught his breath for a brief moment.  
  
"I forgot to tell you something important. On my way back here a car almost hit me. The driver happened to be Dr. Okashii on the way here we discussed where I was going to live and she thought it best I stayed with her at her apartment." Miroku leaned back in wanting to feel more of her sweet lips.  
  
Sango surprisingly refused him. "Wait. What does that mean?"  
  
"You're stuck with me."  
  
"Oh. Where were we?" She smiled and smothered his body with soft kisses and little nibbles. Slowly eating him bit by bit by bit. Miroku had his own sweet pleasures out of Sango and by the time the night was through they must have touched ever inch of each other's body.  
  
The two of them curled up with each other in her bed both with sweet dreams circulating in their heads, the nightmares clouding them had dissipated and now only happy things were on the horizon. It was finally over, what seemed to be an endless tragedy had found its end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOW! I'm amazed I managed to finish the chapter. I'm so sorry but I don't have time to write reviewer thanks. I will add a special reviewer thanks page tomorrow. But not tonight I'm so sorry. But look for a preview of my next story in my next update. Thanks to all you reviewers, you all kick ass! ^_^  
  
Adios for now  
  
Zero. 


	21. Thanks

This isn't a real chapter so I'm not going to bother with the disclaimer or anything like that. I just wanted to take the time and thank every single person who's submitted at least one review to my story. *takes deep breath* Here we go.  
  
Inu-shounen  
  
Rain Angst  
  
Missy-Bee  
  
Fanfictiongeek36  
  
Rissi-sama  
  
Sammi  
  
Sweet Chaos  
  
Small-buttercup  
  
Soli-Chan  
  
Sango-chan  
  
Insomni-maniac  
  
Blulily07  
  
Aamalie  
  
Hush  
  
Lar-lar  
  
Fle  
  
AssassinReiX  
  
Naanami  
  
Mikazuki Senshi  
  
SMTogether  
  
Rei  
  
Deadly Tears  
  
Silver Slayer  
  
Mirsan4eva  
  
Avaenian  
  
Tired of this fic  
  
Sennen Himemiya  
  
Animefreak02  
  
*_* This story has by far gotten the most reviews I've ever gotten on my short time at ff.net so far and I just wanted to give a special thanks to all of you. I enjoyed reading all of your reviews and I'm continuing to learn a lot more about fan fic writing. I also wanted to give a special thanks to my loyalist reviewers.  
  
Inu-shounen~ You have reviewed every single chapter of every single fic of mine and are by far my loyalist reviewer, thanks buddy. Much love to ya.  
  
Rissi-Sama~ You've reviewed for a good deal of my stories in the past and reviewed for every chapter in Crimson Tears and I really appreciate it that. I always enjoy reading your reviews. You're always so damn funny. Thanks bud.  
  
Sweet Chaos~ I know I sort of rattled you a bit with this fic of mine but you still were a very loyal reviewer and reviewed I believe every chapter in my fic. I'm not sure about the last one but whatever. It's unimportant, I'm just glad you've been continuing to stick by me. Thanks.  
  
Aamalie~ I had to put you up here too because you reviewed for most of my chapters in Crimson Tears and I believe for several chapters in my other fics. I think. I'm not sure, I'm quite forgetful about these sort of things. I always liked reading your reviews and you always have something positive to say and it's refreshing and I enjoy it. I consider you a good friend now and your reviews are much appreciated.  
  
Lar-lar~ I had to have you up here too because you reviewed for a good majority of my fics and you always had something so damn nice to say. What was it? Ah, yes, Fantastic was your word of choice and I still haven't grown tired of hearing it, thanks.  
  
Last but not least I wanted to thank Insomni-maniac~ You are by far one of the most spastic reviewers I have ever had and your enthusiasm about this fic was just astounding. I loved reading your reviews, like Rissi-sama you are always so friggen funny and bring a smile to my face every time I read one of your reviews. Thanks a lot.  
  
..I always forget someone and I realize I wanted to give out a special mention to three other people. Rain Angst, AssassinReiX, and Blulily07. You guys also reviewed a vast majority of my chapters and I wanted to say thanks a lot to you guys.  
  
Okay, I promise that's all for the special mention review thank yous and all of that good stuff. Just wanted to express my sincerest gratitude. Thank you all.  
  
Now, finally, a small Summary/Preview of my next fic.  
  
Stay What You Are  
  
This fan fiction is back to the set timeline of Inuyasha. Things are how we left them, Inuyasha and the gang are still on their shard hunt and are still trying desperately to defeat Naraku. And as always this journey comes with miss-matched adventures and problems and what not. Any way, I got an idea from a piece of original artwork someone had put up their site, it's called The Disguise. - Basically for those of you who are too lazy to go take a look at the picture it's a fan art of Miroku in a demon slayer outfit like Sango's with his hair down looking very sexy. The point being if Miroku was a different person, not like his pervert self, would Sango still love him in that same way. If he has such a different attitude and is in fact in a way a different person could she still love him, after all he's not exactly the same person. I guess that's what I hope to accomplish or find out as I'm writing this fic.  
  
Okay summary part.  
  
Things are growing more and more intense for the gang as they are reaching the climax of their journey and there are only a few more shards needing to be collected, bringing them closer to the final battle with Naraku. As this is happening tension is always flaring with our couples. Miroku is continuing to be his perverted self but less so towards other woman and more so towards Sango. One night he pushes things too far and Sango runs off, Miroku follows after her but doesn't find her. He instead runs into someone else. Naraku holds the houshi prisoner till he figures out what he wants to do with him. Miroku ends up getting his memories erased from his mind but instead of being turned into a puppet like Kohaku or being left without any memories he's given fake ones.  
  
These fake memories of his don't have anything to do with him hating his friends and turning him against them. He instead believes he's someone else, almost like a Schizophrenic in a way. Unlike a schizo though, this new personality appears it's here to stay. He's no longer Miroku the houshi, he's Xen the demon slayer.  
  
The gang eventually runs into this new Miroku and are horrified to find that he's no longer the happy-go-lucky pervert they once knew. He's now a calm detached quiet demon slayer. How will Sango react to this? Can she love someone who's no longer the same person? Will he ever be the same again?  
  
Look for Stay What You Are on the new stories list within a day or so. I'm really exited about this fic, because it's nothing like I've ever done and I'm sort of adapting a new writing style. I hope this pleases you reviewers and I'm interested to hear your thoughts.  
  
Till then  
  
Adios for now  
  
Zero. 


End file.
